Hope and Loss
by Books-and-Cleverness-394
Summary: It's been five years since war was declared and Paris is in a state of ruin, but Ellie is the happiest she's ever been and is loving the family she's built around her. But when Grimaud comes calling, threatening to kill them all and destroy France, can Ellie find it in herself to keep fighting one more time? The final instalment in the Faith and Trust trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

HOPE AND LOSS

**~ 0 ~**

_Four years, 10 months and 15 days later_

The crowd in the tavern jeered as Marcheaux landed another punch at Clairmont's already bloodied face, causing more blood to drip down from his nose. The boy stumbled into the Red Guards standing behind him and they pushed him back into the 'ring' as Marcheaux threw another punch using Clairmont's momentary distraction to grab his arm and twist it behind his back, the bones in his hand cracking as Marcheaux squeezed his hand tightly.

"Finish him!" Feron ordered, chuckling as Clairmont cried out in pain. Marcheaux smirked, punching the boy in the face yet again, sending him crashing to the ground. He raised his arm for another punch, hand curled into a fist. But as he moved to punch him, a gloved hand met his fist, halting the punch in mid-air.

Marcheaux looked, growling angrily when he saw Elizabeth Beckett standing in front of him, eyes furious. Marcheaux shoved her pushed her hand off him, glaring at her as Treville marched up to him. Ellie stepped around Marcheaux, knocking his shoulder slightly, and crouched down beside Clairmont as he panted.

"You want to fight so badly - I can send you to the front," Treville growled as Marcheaux stalked to a nearby table, pouring himself a drink.

"Isn't there enough violence and brutality in the world without this?" Constance demanded as she and Ellie helped Clairmont to his feet, helping him sit down in a chair. "Clairmont, why have you come here?"

"They were," he hissed as Ellie touched the cut on his face, "they were talking shit about Ellie."

Ellie sighed, rolling her eyes. "They're always talking shit about me. That doesn't give you a reason to come in here and start fighting them."

"I didn't start it," Clairmont whispered quietly, his eyes locking on to Ellie's as she prodded his hand.

"That explains a lot," Ellie muttered, glaring at Marcheaux as he stalked off towards his table.

"A little innocent amusement, Minister Treville," Feron drawled as he swirled his wine. "Nothing more."

"Feron," Treville sighed, "I should have guessed you were behind this."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ellie muttered, glaring at him over her shoulder,

"Come now," Feron consoled, sarcasm dripping from every word. "The Red Guard and the Musketeers have always maintained a healthy rivalry."

"These are cadets and you pit them against trained soldiers!" Constance growled as she wiped the blood off Clairmont's face.

"That one really does need a little more training!" Feron chuckled. "Run along, boy! Hide inside the skirts of Madame D'Artagnan."

"Being Governor of Paris does _not_ give you the right to treat the Red Guard as your only personal thugs," Treville said, glaring at Feron.

"Terrorising and persecuting the people," Constance added, holding Clairmont's uninjured hand as Ellie made sure it wasn't too broken.

Feron stood up, leaning heavily on his stick. "We are at war, Treville. This city breeds insurrection, revolution." He took a step closer to Treville, stumbling slightly. "The Red Guard are all that stand between us and anarchy. Now, why don't you take your infant musketeer, go home and tuck him in nicely? It must be near his bedtime. Boo – boo – boo!"

Ellie stood up and walked towards Feron, seething anger. "These are _my_ men, Feron, I _won't _have you insulting them."

"Last time I checked; you weren't the captain."

"As long as Captain Athos is away fighting a war, you're all too cowardly to go and join, I'm the Captain. Ok?" She spun on her heel as Treville and Constance helped Clairmont to his feet. "Let's go."

She ignored the jeers as they barged through the crowd, swinging open the tavern door so hard it hit the wall behind it.

"That was awesome," Clairmont panted as they walked down the street.

"Just…stop getting into fights," Ellie replied, putting her hat on her head. "It's stressing me out."

**~ 0 ~**

"What if we steal all their clothes?"

Ellie sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the top of her nose. "How is that getting revenge?"

"They'll have to walk around Paris naked?"

"So," she turned in her seat to look at Clairmont, "you want to steal the uniform of the entire regiment, including their swords and guns, and put it where, exactly?"

Clairmont snapped his fingers. "Good point. The only flaw in an otherwise perfect plan."

"There are plenty of flaws in that plan!"

"What _are _you two doing?" Brujon asked as he sat down next Ellie, pouring himself some wine.

"Plotting," Clairmont said as he steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Don't ask," Ellie said as Brujon opened his mouth. "It's not worth it." She snatched the cup out of his hand, downing half of it in one go.

"No, please, be my guest," Brujon muttered sarcastically as he poured himself another cup.

Ellie smiled sweetly at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sharing is caring."

Brujon swatted her arm and Ellie sat up, laughing. "Is that why you stole my shirt this morning?"

"Mine had a hole in it," Ellie replied indignantly, setting her cup down. "Besides, you have five different shirts. I have two."

"Yes, because you keep putting holes in them."

Ellie pointed a finger at Brujon as he chuckled, "that is not my fault."

"Oh, of course not. Blame us, the cadets."

"I'm not blaming you; I'm just saying that your sword skills are so appallingly bad that you keep ripping holes in my shirts."

Ellie shrieked with laughter as Brujon tackled her off the bench, the two falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and swords.

"I hate being the third wheel," Clairmont muttered, taking a bit of an apple, dropping it almost immediately when the juice stung his lip.

Ellie sat up, crossing her legs as she tossed her hair back. "You know what the solution to that is, don't you?"

"I am _not _going on a date with one of your friends," Clairmont exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "They are terrifying."

"Marie is _not _terrifying," Ellie replied, "merely…." She trailed off, failing to find the right word.

"Intimidating?" Brujon suggested.

"Intimidating," Ellie finished, snapping her fingers.

"Please tell me you haven't broken that table again," Constance said as she stopped on the top of the stairs, sighing in despair at the three of them.

"That was one time, Constance," Ellie told her, turning her head to look at her friend. "And it was entirely Clairmont's fault."

"How was it my – "

"Do you find Marie terrifying?" Ellie asked, interrupting Clairmont's inevitable rant.

"Marie? No, she's a sweetheart," Constance replied, walking down the stairs and standing on the last step. "Slightly intimidating at times, maybe."

Ellie stood up, smirking. "Told you." She turned to face Constance; eyes alit with a mischievous glint. "Hey, you know that old bathhouse."

"What, the one where the Red Guards always go?" Constance asked, sitting down on the stairs.

"Yeah. I might've just had an idea on how to get revenge," Ellie replied, grinning.

Clairmont looked at her. "Does it involve stealing clothes?"

"Possibly."

**~ 0 ~**

The door creaked as Treville opened it, walking into the dining room. Ellie looked up and smiled at him, taking her feet off the table and sitting up properly in her seat.

"Constance, Ellie. You asked for me? What's the urgency?" He asked suspicion arising at the gleam in Ellie's eyes. "What've you done now?"

"Well," Constance said as she grabbed Treville's old jacket from the back of the chair. She threw it at him, and he caught it, frowning. "I think you're going to be needing this."

"What are you two up to now?" He sighed. "And how much of it is Ellie's idea?"

"Actually," Ellie said standing up, "I only came up with the place. These two," she pointed between Constance and Clairmont, "came up with the plan."

**~ 0 ~**

"Marcheaux and the Red Guard regularly use the old bathhouse," Clairmont said as they hid behind the crates on top of the bridge overlooking the docks. "They can drink and gamble there all night. Amongst other things."

"It has everything we need?" Constance asked, glancing at Clairmont and Ellie.

"Everything," they said together, smirking.

Treville pulled Constance to one side, ignoring the scheming friends in front of them. "Constance," he whispered, "I am a Minister of the Crown."

"Well, for one night you can be a Musketeer again," Constance replied, patting his shoulder.

"And that's an order," Ellie added, chuckling quietly at Treville's expression of despair.

"Why did I ever make you acting Captain?" He muttered as they walked down the stairs and towards the bathhouse.

"I've no idea," Ellie replied. "It's definitely not your wisest decision. Even Constance wondered what you were thinking."

They snuck inside the bathhouse as the Red Guard made their way into the baths, jeering at one another as they dropped their towels onto the floor, quickly jumping into the steaming water. Once all of them were inside, Marie came out, smiling politely at the men as she shut the door.

"Thank you," Ellie whispered, winking at her friend as she passed. Marie chuckled quietly as she left, watching as Constance quickly wedged a mop between the door handles, baring the door shut. Ellie then began throwing the Red Guard uniforms on to the floor into a pile, smirking in glee as Constance set a candle on top of the clothes, tipping it over with a poker. The fabric instantly caught alight, flames licking over the leather and metal, smoke drifting into the air.

The two women quickly left the bathhouse, crossing the bridge so that they were stood on the opposite side of the river, facing the only exit from the bathhouse. They pushed through the crowd that had gathered, word getting out of their antics and stood at the front of the docks as smoke began drifting out from under the large wooden doors.

It wasn't long before the panicking, naked men burst through the doors, quickly shielding their privates when they realised that a crowd had gathered on the docks, blocking off all their exits.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" Constance called, laughing as the musketeer's standing by the doors started chasing after the men, jeering at them as they ran away.

"That was brilliant," Ellie chuckled, leaning on the wooden fence as they watched the mortified Red Guards run back to their garrison.

**~ 0 ~**

For a Friday evening, the garrison was surprisingly hectic. Cadets ran about the yard, brandishing their swords as they laughed at one another and the older musketeers sighed despairingly, disappearing off to the tavern before they got involved in another ridiculous scheme.

As the evening wore on, the cadets found themselves drawn to the large house two streets down from the garrison where some of them had been living for the past three years. A high stakes card game was taking place in the dining room on the ground floor and the room was filled with cadets interested to see what happened.

Ellie sighed, leaning back in her chair as she examined her cards. Judging from the looks on Tomas and Clairmont's faces, her cards were better than theirs. Brujon sat down in the chair next to her with a heavy sigh, setting a bottle of wine on the countertop beside them and kissing Ellie on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Ellie asked, turning to face him as Clairmont grumbled about his card choices as he tried to pick one.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Ellie nodded, smiling. "Of course." She leant forward and kissed him on the lips, smiling as Brujon flipped some of the cadets off as they wolf-whistled at them.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and the murmur of voices quietened down slightly as one the newer cadets opened the door, talking to whoever was there.

"Beckett!"

Ellie growled quietly as she stood up, glaring at Clairmont as he tried to look at her cards. "What?"

"Minister Treville's summoned you to the palace," the cadet said, nodding to his head to the door.

Ellie frowned and turned to face Brujon. "Since when does he summon me?"

Brujon shrugged, "must be important. I'll finish the game and sort this lot out; you go see what he wants."

"You sure?" Ellie asked, throwing her jacket on and grabbing her sword belt. "They're a handful."

Brujon chuckled at the indignant cry of 'hey' from the gathered men as Ellie flipped her hair out from under her jacket collar. "I'm sure."

Ellie stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She called as she darted through the crowd, running down the stairs and into the street, buckling her sword belt on as she walked. It was still daylight despite it being half eight at night and the streets were still busy with vendors. The tavern nearest the garrison was overflowing with people, the majority of them sitting on the barrels outside the building, wine bottles strewing across the floor.

Ellie waved at the patrons as she passed, jumping over an overturned barrel and turning down the street that led to the palace. The Guards standing by the gates nodded at her as she squeezed through the gap in the doors and carried on towards the palace.

"Since when do you summon me?" Ellie asked, standing in the doorway to Treville's office, arms crossed. "You _never _summon me."

"I decided that, for once, you could come to me," Treville replied, smiling at her.

"Well," Ellie said as she walked into the office, "it'd better be bloody important, I was in the middle of a card –"she trailed off, staring at the four people in Treville's office, eyes wide "game."

Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan were standing by the bookcase of scrolls, smiling at her as she stared at them in shock. Ellie took a hesitant step forward, staring at Aramis as he smiled nervously at her.

"Five," she began, walking up to Aramis, "fucking years!" She punched him on the arm, emphasising her point as he tried to hide behind Porthos. "What the hell?"

Aramis winced, holding his arm as Ellie stepped back, panting slightly. "I'm…sorry?"

"Damn right," Ellie exclaimed. Suddenly, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. Aramis slowly hugged back, frowning at her sudden change in mood.

"You get used to it," Treville called, smiling as Aramis hugged her back tightly.

"Do we get a look in?" Porthos asked, sulking. Ellie laughed and let go of Aramis, immediately hugging Porthos, Athos and D'Artagnan at once. It was a bundle of hugs, kisses and a few tears as they all reunited for the first time in four – technically five – years.

"Alright, that's enough," Treville called, chuckling. "Sit down and we'll catch you up on the past five years."

"Five years?" Athos asked, frowning, as he sat down. "It's been four."

"Four years and ten months," Ellie replied, putting her feet in D'Artagnan's lap as soon as he sat down, "not that I'm counting."

"She's been counting," Treville amended, ignoring the glare Ellie sent his way. "She's also been acting Captain since you left."

Four pairs of eyes swivelled to face her, a mixture of disbelief and awe on their faces. Ellie shrugged, tucking her hair over one shoulder.

"And the King was okay with that?" Porthos asked, eyes wide.

Treville sighed, crossing his arms. "It was the Queen who asked for her to be made Captain. I had nothing to do with it, believe it or not. Needless to say, Feron wasn't entirely happy."

Ellie snorted. "He hates me ever since I interpreted his first 'boxing match' with the cadets."

"And almost got jailed for it," Treville muttered, opening a bottle of wine and filling his glass with it. He leant forward and handed it to Athos. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"As if, you knew what I was doing and agreed with it!" Ellie exclaimed. "If the cadets weren't being pitted against the likes of Marcheaux, then I wouldn't have to intervene. In fact," she pointed a finger at him, "I wouldn't have to intervene at all if they didn't run stupid fight clubs."

"Hang on," Aramis called, handing the bottle of wine to D'Artagnan, "what fight clubs?"

Ellie growled quietly. "Feron seems to think that our cadets can be used for his amusement and makes them fight his Red Guards."

"But surely they would see that he was baiting them?" Athos asked, frowning.

"They do," Treville replied, a cold tone to his voice. "They usually end up fighting them because they've been talking crap about Ellie or Constance."

"Don't," Ellie said, putting a hand on D'Artagnan's chest, noticing the anger radiating off him. "I don't need you lot getting into fights too. We're big girls, we can defend ourselves."

"But you shouldn't have to defend yourselves!" D'Artagnan cried, throwing his hands in the air. "We should've been here."

Ellie grabbed his hand. "Will you calm down? It's not a big deal, we handled it and moved on."

Treville chuckled quietly. "What's your definition of handling it?"

"Shut up," Ellie said quickly, glaring at him. "They don't need to know about that."

"About what?" Porthos asked slowly. "Please tell me Ellie did something stupid."

"_I _didn't do anything stupid," Ellie replied quickly, "I merely assisted."

Treville raised his eyebrow at her. "Is that what we're calling it?"

Aramis glanced at Porthos, confusion on their faces at the evident inside joke occurring in front of them. The latter shrugged, swallowing the remainder of his wine in one as Ellie and Treville continued squabbling.

"What else have we missed?" Athos asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the stupid thing Ellie did.

Ellie sighed, putting her hands behind her head. "Not much really – what?"

D'Artagnan had suddenly sat upright in his chair, staring at Ellie's right shoulder, mouth agape. "When, what – how?"

Ellie frowned, looking down at her shoulder. "What? Oh."

"What are we looking at?" Porthos asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"She's got a pauldron!" D'Artagnan squeaked, pointing at it furiously.

Ellie giggled as they all stared at the Musketeer pauldron sitting proudly on her shoulder, the fleur de lis gleaming in the candlelight. It wasn't a fancy design like Aramis', nor was it completely blank like Athos'. Surrounding the fleur de lis were several roses, the vines wrapping themselves across the symbol embossed in the middle. In keeping with the new Musketeer blue they'd taken up a few years previously, she'd had a blue leather trim put on the edge of the pauldron, the main leather a dark navy that matched her new doublet.

"I also have a hat," Ellie added, throwing it at Aramis with a smirk. "I'm a proper Musketeer now."

"I haven't got a hat yet," D'Artagnan grumbled, throwing that hat back at Ellie, which she caught effortlessly.

Athos chuckled quietly. "So, other than Ellie becoming a Musketeer and practically becoming Captain, what else have we missed?"

"Feron being a dick," Ellie muttered, taking a big swig from the wine bottle.

Treville sighed, giving Ellie a pointed look as she swallowed her gulp. "What Ellie means, is Feron is in charge of the Red Guards and is also Governor of Paris – as you know. The Red Guard and their captain Marcheaux currently outnumber us and have used that to their advantage, taking over taverns and terrorising the people."

"They're even more unpopular now than before," Ellie added, glaring at the desk furiously. "Ever since the war began, we've had hundreds of refugees fleeing the towns bordering Spain and coming here, to Paris. The Musketeers have tried their best to look after them, helping them to build a place to live near the docks and protecting them from the Red Guards."

"But Feron continues to lack control over his guards, allowing them to run around drunk and beating up our cadets," Treville finished. "Ellie got arrested trying to stop one of these attacks and spent two nights in the Bastille."

Ellie could feel the anger radiating off the four men sitting next to her and didn't blame them. Marcheaux had a vendetta against her and Constance and did everything in his power to try and get them arrested or in trouble.

"You got thrown in the Bastille?" D'Artagnan asked, turning his head to look at her. Ellie simply raised her eyebrows in response and D'Artagnan sighed. He turned to Treville. "You didn't try and stop it?"

"Oh, I tried, Feron claimed she was causing disrupting official Red Guard business and injured a soldier. Louis couldn't argue with that – neither could I or the Queen - and she got arrested. The Cadets refused to do anything until she was released, and the majority of Paris came to a standstill."

No one said anything as they took in what Treville said. Ellie glanced over at them and they all wore matching expressions of anger and hatred, Porthos finishing his cup of wine in one swallow.

"And now you get to hate them too!" Ellie exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, the remaining wine in the bottle sloshing about.

"You're acting as if this isn't a big deal," Athos said, staring at her.

"Because it isn't." Ellie stared back at him. "There are bigger issues than me getting arrested. Like a little thing called the war."

"Some things never change," Aramis sighed, rolling his eyes fondly as Ellie stood up, putting her hat on her head.

"Oh, very funny," Ellie replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "I don't want to leave, but I've got a house to run." She looked at Treville and she immediately shook her head. "No. I don't need more children in the house."

"They don't have anywhere to go," Treville told her, smiling.

Ellie groaned, throwing her head back. "Treville," she whined, gently stamping her foot. He raised his eyebrows at her and she sighed. "Fine. Fine. But they're paying rent if they're there more than a day."

Treville chuckled. "I'm taking that as a yes. I'll let you head home, then. I've got a meeting with the Queen I need to attend."

Ellie grabbed D'Artagnan's hand, pulling him for his chair and dragged him out the room, Porthos, Athos and Aramis following behind laughing. The palace was quiet for early evening, very few courtiers running about looking stressed.

"So, what's this house?" Aramis asked, sliding up to Ellie and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Ellie kissed his cheek, smiling. "I bought a house with my commission money and now some of the cadets live there. It's cheap and I'm nice – apparently – and I feed them."

"Where is the house?" Porthos asked as they walked out the Louvre, Ellie waving at the soldiers on duty.

"Rue Saint Pierre," Ellie replied, linking arms with D'Artagnan as they walked. "The landlady's son got injured in the war and she couldn't afford to look after him and the house, so I offered to take it off her hands."

"Wait, the big house on the corner near the bakery?" Porthos asked, eyes widening in shock.

"Yup," Ellie nodded. "I've got about twenty cadets staying with me but the majority of the time there's about forty of them playing cards and getting drunk." Ellie sighed. "I'm like their mother."

Porthos laughed. "How times have changed."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why I missed you?"

"Because we're irreplaceable, Elizabeth, darling," Aramis replied, winking at her. He dodged to the side, avoiding her hit at his shoulder and laughed as she glared at him.

The Musketeers were back together again.

* * *

**A/N: The final instalment is here! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Words are being written, this story isn't over, promise.**

* * *

Ellie groaned as Brujon shook her awake, burying her head under her pillow. "Go away."

Brujon chuckled as he kissed her cheek, "come on, we're on patrol this morning with Constance to get food."

Ellie sat up and glared at him. "_You _are, I'm not."

Brujon sat down on the bed next to her, smiling. "But we do it together."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked. Brujon nodded and she groaned again. "Fine, give me ten minutes and a comb."

"You get five and a comb," Brujon replied, disappearing out the door as she threw a pillow at his back.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie chuckled as a disgruntled D'Artagnan stormed down the stairs and towards the cart. "You get forced into this too?"

"She said we were spending the morning together," he moaned as he jumped on the back behind.

"Well, you are," Ellie replied as Constance came out, passing Ellie the piece of parchment contain their list for the morning.

"I thought she meant something else."

"Oh." Ellie glared at him and he chuckled. "Thanks for that."

"Ready?" Constance called over her shoulder as she stepped onto the cart, guiding the horse out the yard and onto the streets.

Ellie followed, walking next to Constance, Brujon behind her.

"Why exactly do we need a cadet guard to bring in provisions?" D'Artagnan asked, looking around at the cadets surrounding the cart.

"You've been away from Paris a long time," Constance replied.

"She's right," Ellie told him, and he looked down at her, brow furrowing in confusion. Ellie shrugged. "There is a war on, in case you hadn't noticed." D'Artagnan laughed humourlessly and sat back on his seat.

A large crowd had gathered around the barn where the grain was stored, people muttering in confusion as to why they had yet to get their sacks of grain. Constance slowed the cart down as they approached, sharing a glance with Ellie.

"Stand aside!" Beaufort yelled as he rode through, barging past Clairmont.

"It's the Duke of Beaufort," Constance explained, noticing D'Artagnan's confused expression. "His lands feed most of Paris."

D'Artagnan stood up, grabbing his sword, and jumped off the cart, standing next to Ellie as they watched the Duke ride into the barn.

"The harvest you sweated for all summer; it's gone!" Beaufort announced and there was a gasp of horror followed by shouting.

"What does the Granary Keeper say?" One woman asked.

"The Granary keeper is dead!" A man yelled, holding an empty sack.

"Who would do such a thing?" Beaufort asked, eyes wide in shock.

"The refugees!"

Ellie growled softly as the anger mob turned to face the refugee camp. "Always them, never themselves," she muttered.

D'Artagnan stepped forward as the crowd marched towards them, quickly turning into a riot. They spotted the food they had on the cart and quickened their pace.

"Cadets, to attention!" D'Artagnan yelled, drawing his sword. Ellie followed, glancing over at Brujon as he did the same. "Clairmont, get Athos and the others now!" D'Artagnan yelled, shoving Clairmont towards the Garrison. "Now, Clairmont!"

Clairmont ran off towards the Garrison as the cadets fell back towards the entrance to the refugee camp which was no guarded by its inhabitants. The formed a line, swords drawn as the mob turned their attention to them.

"Our grain is there!" Someone shouted, pointing to the camp.

"What proof do you have against these people?" D'Artagnan asked

"They are murdering thieves!"

"If anyone's a murdering thief its you," Ellie muttered quietly, her words lost to the mob of people around them.

Suddenly, someone broke free of the crowd, running towards them. D'Artagnan punched the man and his action set the rest of the mob off as they charged at the cadet guard.

Ellie groaned as a gunshot went off and Marcheaux appeared. "Oh look, the cavalry," she said sarcastically, glaring as Marcheaux rode towards them.

"Disperse immediately!" He ordered and the crowd quickly followed his order, stepping back and allowing the Red Guard through.

"These are the name of the ring leaders," Marcheaux announced, waving a piece of parchment about, "you know their faces, arrest them!"

"You can't do that!" Constance exclaimed, stepping forward only to be shoved back by the Red Guard.

"This isn't a witch hunt, Marcheaux," Ellie added, joining Constance

"You two again!" Marcheaux exclaimed, glaring at them both. "You're becoming a nuisance."

"Don't touch them," D'Artagnan said, pushing the Red Guard off

"You have married a world of trouble there Musketeer," Marcheaux laughed. "You should keep her on a leash."

"On a leash?"

Marcheaux nodded. D'Artagnan stepped forward, pushing against the guards. "Arrest him for affray," Marcheaux ordered.

"Oh, for god's sake, Marcheaux this is ridiculous, you're abusing your power!" Ellie yelled.

"And her for being a public nuisance," Marcheaux added and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"D'Artagnan just leave it," Constance pleaded as she was held back.

"Leave her, I'll go quietly," D'Artagnan replied, raising his hands up.

"Proper wildcat, aren't you?" Marcheaux smirked. "Let's not waste any time. Break down the gates!"

D'Artagnan and Ellie joined the group of refugees arrested by Marcheaux, all of them being marched down to the Bastille.

"Marcheaux!" Constance yelled, storming up to the Captain. "You have no authority to make these arrests."

"On the contrary, Madame," Feron said, appearing behind her. Constance turned around and resisted the urge to glare at Feron.

"What's going on?" Athos asked as they walked into the camp. "Where's D'Artagnan and Ellie?"

"Ah, the rescue party," Feron drawled. "You're late, the riot is over."

"They've arrested D'Artagnan and Ellie with the others," Constance told them.

"Get involved with filth like this and you will all face the consequences," Feron warned them.

"What are they meant to have done?" Porthos demanded.

"Is stealing the Duke of Beaufort's grain not enough for you?" Feron asked. "Thanks to them the people of Paris will go hungry."

"How can you hide a thousand sacks of grain in here?" Constance exclaimed, looking around the camp.

"Well, why don't we take a look?" Aramis asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure we'll get a confession," Feron drawled, "before they are hanged in the morning. We always do."

"This is Paris," Athos said, "they're entitled to a fair trial."

"Being _in _Paris does not make on a Parisian," Feron spat. "Or would you grant that status to the sewer rats?"

"Some rats have high enough status," Constance muttered as Feron walked away back to his carriage.

**~ 0 ~**

Marcheaux stood in front of Ellie and D'Artagnan as they were shoved into the cells.

"If you didn't have powerful friends, you'd hang with the rest of them," he whispered, and Ellie smiled at him.

"And if you didn't have powerful friends, you'd probably be six feet under the ground on the Spanish border by now," she replied.

Marcheaux glared at her as she walked past and into the cell, D'Artagnan following behind her.

"Enjoy your last night on earth," Marcheaux announced as they all crowded into the one cell. "You will all hang in the morning."

"Listen to me," Hubert said, his voice carrying over the distressed muttering in the cell. "They'll try to break us. Force a confession. Whatever they do – say nothing!"

A guard shoved the injured man into the cell, Hubert falling forward. The refugees in front of him caught him before he hit the floor and Ellie crouched down next to him as D'Artagnan ran up to the cell door, glaring at the guard.

"Are you alright?' Ellie whispered, checking the man over. He grunted in response and Ellie turned her head, glaring at Marcheaux as he walked off down the corridor, slamming the door behind him, cutting off the daylight.

"Tell me, Musketeer," Hubert wheezed, looking at D'Artagnan, "why did you defend us? We man nothing to you."

"What the Red Guard were doing was unjust," D'Artagnan said quietly. "I couldn't just stand by and watch that happen."

"You couldn't stand by?" Hubert gently pushed the refugee sitting next to him away and gestured to D'Artagnan. "Please…sit with me." He turned to Ellie who was sitting against the wall opposite him. "And you, Elizabeth."

As D'Artagnan walked over to him, a few refugees stepped forward, not trusting him as he approached.

"No, no," Hubert croaked, and the men stepped back. Ellie stood up and sat down next to D'Artagnan, tucking her foot underneath her. "You cannot blame them for mistrusting your uniform. Everyone here had a home, trade, family. All that was taken away by your kind."

"My kind?" D'Artagnan queried. "My kind fights the war to maintain your freedom."

"D'Art," Ellie said, her tone telling him to back off.

"And you think a Spanish king will be worse than this French one?" Hubert asked.

"That's treason," D'Artagnan told Hubert.

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "I'm an old man. I have some funny ideas. I am so tired of hiding all the time. Moving from place to place. I've lived in the shadow of the noose a long time – I'm used to it. But these poor people…"

D'Artagnan leant back against the wall. "You preach rebellion?"

"Is it rebellion to fight against unfairness whenever you see it? Or to stand up against an unjust enemy?" D'Artagnan remained silent. "Perhaps we are not so very different after all."

Hubert suddenly started coughing, holding his side. D'Artagnan caught him before he fell to the floor, helping the man sat back.

"Sit back," D'Artagnan said quietly, letting the man lean on him.

"There is a better world coming – while we might not live to see it," Hubert wheezed.

"You will have a fair trial, Hubert – I will see to that," D'Artagnan promised him. "Minister Treville will help."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie handed D'Artagnan her jacket, letting him bundle it up and put it under Hubert's head as he laid on the floor, groaning. She sat down next to him, leaning against the wall as the prison doors opened and Marcheaux and the gaoler walked in.

"Gaoler?" D'Artagnan called, standing up and walking up to the cell door, "the old man needs a physician, now."

"There's no point patching him up," the gaoler sneered, "he'll be executed with the rest of them in the morning."

"You don't understand…"

D'Artagnan was cut off as Leon was dragged out by two Red Guards. "Help me!" He yelled as he was dragged through the corridor. "Let me go – I've done nothing wrong!"

"Leon!" Hubert yelled as Leon disappeared.

"Interrogation on the Governor's orders," the gaoler explained, looking down at Ellie and D'Artagnan. "If you're lucky perhaps you'll be next?"

"Leon!" Hubert called as Leon's pained cries echoed out around the cell. "Don't break him. He'll condemn us all."

"Hey," Ellie whispered, looking down at him. " Try to stay calm, okay?"

"We'll fight this," D'Artagnan said, "I promise."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie lifted her head off D'Artagnan's shoulder as a door creaked open and Marcheaux appeared.

"They've taken Leon away," D'Artagnan said as he watched Leon being dragged outside.

"Then they have what they want," Hubert wheezed. "A confession. We must hang."

"No," D'Artagnan said, kneeling beside Hubert. "Listen to me, I have friends on the outside that can help you." Hubert didn't reply, his breath becoming laboured. "Hubert?"

Hubert's hand fell to the side as he exhaled slowly, and Ellie felt a sense of guilt in her stomach as she watched him pass away.

"Hubert," Ellie whispered, holding his hand as the refugees around them mourned the loss of their leader.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie shoved the Red Guard off her as he pushed her outside, D'Artagnan behind her. They'd given her weapons back to her and she'd thrown her jacket on, not bothering to tie it up. Her hair had long since fallen out and now fell about her shoulders in knotted waves.

"D'Artagnan, Ellie," Constance called as they approached her. She grasped Ellie's hand and squeezed it, reassuring herself that she was alright.

"You're letters to the front said nothing about this," D'Artagnan told them both as he stormed off. "Red Guards killing who they please. Cowards like Marcheaux deciding a man's fate. This is not what I fought for."

"And what did you fight for?" Constance asked, stopping.

"We're freeing those people in there," D'Artagnan told her.

"Obviously, do you think she's just been sitting around doing nothing?" Ellie asked, crossing her arms.

"She's right," Constance said. She suddenly pulled D'Artagnan in for a quick kiss, dragging him behind her as she walked back to the Garrison.

"So, this is what Paris has become?" D'Artagnan asked as they walked back inside the Garrison. "Innocent people condemned with no evidence and no – one to speak for them?"

"That's the way Governor Feron likes it," Constance replied.

"And since he's royal blood, no one can do anything about it," Ellie added.

"I wear the uniform of the King's own regiment!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

"So, do I," Ellie reminded him, "and yet we were both locked up. The Red Guard can do basically whatever they want, they have Feron's authority to arrest who ever. He's the Commander of the Red Guard."

"And this Marcheaux," D'Artagnan said, "he's bothered you both before?"

Ellie sighed, crossing her arms as Constance looked at her husband. "Marcheaux doesn't scare me," Constance told him.

"That's not what I asked," D'Artagnan replied.

"Look, D'Artagnan," Constance stepped forward, "Treville brought you all back to fight a different kind of war. The danger facing Paris is the very man who should be its protector. Its Feron."

Constance walked inside the Garrison and Ellie smiled at D'Artagnan sadly.

"This is Paris, D'Art," she told him, throwing her arms up, "better get used to it."

As soon as Ellie walked into the dining room, Brujon scooped her up, hugging her tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting her down.

"I'm fine, Brujon," Ellie reassured him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "It's not like it's the first time it's happened."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Brujon muttered running a hand through her hair as she hugged him again.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie sat next to D'Artagnan, feet up on Athos' desk. Sylvie was sitting next to the window and Ellie had given her friend a sad smile when she walked in, knowing how close her and Clementine had been.

"Whoever killed that woman was not from the settlement," Athos said quietly.

"Clementine," Sylvie said suddenly, looking over at them. "Her name was Clementine. She did not come here to be persecuted, to die alone."

"None of you did," Ellie said softly, crossing her arms. "You came for sanctuary and this happens."

"We will discover the truth, Sylvie," Aramis promised.

"Without these, Feron will have no proof when he goes before the Magistrate," Athos said, glancing down at the sacks on the desk.

"There is Leon," D'Artagnan reminded him. "The Red Guard may have beaten him into a false confession."

"Well, then we must find him before they hang the refugees on it," Athos said. He looked around and frowned. "Where's Porthos?

"Following a hunch," Aramis replied.

"Following a hunch?" Athos repeated.

Aramis nodded. "It's a good one."

"No doubt." Athos stood up. "Leave word for him."

"Tell me – Hubert?" Sylvie said suddenly, looking over at them.

"He died during the night," D'Artagnan told her and Sylvie's face fell.

"Were you close?" Aramis asked, recognising the devastation on her face.

"He's my father," Sylvie told them, her voice betraying her true emotions.

"I'm sorry," D'Artagnan said sadly and Sylvie nodded. Quietly they left but Ellie hesitated.

"He wasn't alone, Sylvie," Ellie told her, turning to face her. "I was with him."

"Thank you," Sylvie said, wiping away her tears, "for everything you've done."

Ellie shrugged. "I don't like bullies, no matter who they are."

**~ 0 ~**

"That's the tavern," Ellie said, pointing to the tavern where the Red Guard spent most of the time. "They rarely leave it unless they have to."

"That's where they have Leon?" Athos asked.

"Probably," Ellie replied, shrugging.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," D'Artagnan sighed.

There was a clanking of metal as Athos put handcuffs on Sylvie's wrists.

"What?" She demanded, lifting her hands up. "I can fight."

"I noticed," Athos drawled. It's for your own safety. And ours." He handed the key to Aramis. "She's your responsibility."

Ellie shot Sylvie an apologetic look as she followed after Athos and D'Artagnan, running to catch up with them.

The tavern instantly fell silent as they walked in, nearly every guard glaring at the three of them.

"We could solve all of Paris' problems tonight with one blow," D'Artagnan said quietly, glaring at Marcheaux as he sat at his own table in the back of the tavern.

"We're not on the battlefield now," Athos reminded him as they walked towards Marcheaux. Ellie ignored the glares from the Red Guards around, almost immune to them at this point.

"You arrested the refugees on false charges," D'Artagnan told Marcheaux as the Captain silently peeled his chicken off the bone. "A good man died."

"Won't your little wife be wondering where you've got to?" Marcheaux asked, looking up for the first time.

"You fabricated evidence," D'Artagnan said, ignoring Marcheaux attempt at getting him riled up. "Killed an innocent woman to cover your tracks. Took the prisoner Leon when all else failed." He looked around the room. "No doubt someone somewhere is beating a confession out of him. Where is he?"

At that moment, the doors burst open and Leon marched in wearing the Red Guard uniform.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ellie whispered as Leon stopped in front of them and stared. Her eyes widened when she saw Sylvie appear behind Leon, gun aimed at his back.

"Sylvie…" Athos began, spotting her at the same time as Ellie. "I will make sure that justice is done."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Sylvie asked, her hand shaking. "After everything that's happened to my friends? My own father?"

"Take this burden upon yourself and it will never lift," Athos said gently. "Revenge yourself and part of you dies with him."

"Sylvie," Ellie said, taking a step towards her friend, "put the gun down."

A gun fired and Leon fell to the ground, but Ellie knew it was Sylvie's from the shock on her face. She slowly turned to face Marcheaux as the captain blew the smoke off his gun.

"An honourable death," Marcheaux sighed, looking down at the body on the floor.

Aramis ran forward and snatched the gun out of Sylvie's grip before she realised what was happening.

"What have you done?" Sylvie exclaimed, glaring at Marcheaux. "He betrayed us! He betrayed my father! You cannot do that!"

Athos wrapped an arm around Sylvie's waist as she launched herself at Marcheaux, holding her against him as she tried to free herself.

"We put this man inside the settlement some months ago," Marcheaux explained, standing up. "He's been most useful but too much time in low company must have…" he paused looking for the word, "corrupted him."

Ellie growled, stepping forward only for Aramis to hold her back.

"He obviously saw an opportunity to organise the theft of Beaufort's grains," Marcheaux continued, smirking. "Blame the refugees."

"It's over," Athos told Sylvie as he pushed her outside, not letting her see Marcheaux's smirking face.

"Do you think we're fools?" D'Artagnan asked, glaring. "You're death will not be honourable."

"Not today," Aramis told him, trusting Ellie not to attack Marcheaux as he approached D'Artagnan. Seeing that he wasn't leaving, Aramis pulled him back. "Not today."

D'Artagnan kicked Marcheaux's table and stormed outside, Ellie hot on his heels as she tried not to launch herself at Marcheaux, his smirking face all she could think about.

"Don't make me handcuff you," Aramis warned as Ellie slowed down, looking back at the tavern.

"I'm not stupid," Ellie muttered, shrugging off the hand he'd put on her shoulder. She marched past D'Artagnan, Athos and Sylvie, crossing her arms and saying nothing as she headed back to the Garrison.

**~ 0 ~**

"You seem like you want to punch someone," Brujon said as Ellie stormed down the Garrison stairs.

"Am I that obvious?" She muttered, picking up a loaf of bread and tearing a chunk off it. "Marcheaux is such a prick."

"We know," Brujon and Clairmont said together as Ellie sat down on the table, feet on the bench.

"You told them yet?" Brujon asked as they watched the four Musketeers emerge from the dining hall.

"Nope," Ellie replied. "Hasn't come up."

"You'll have to tell them at some point," he told her, standing up and kissing her. Ellie giggled, leaning her forehead on his.

"You coming, Ellie?" Porthos yelled and she rolled her eyes.

"Impeccable timing as usual," she muttered and Brujon laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm coming!"

She jumped off the table, not bothering to do her jacket up, and walked beside Porthos as they followed Athos and Sylvie back to the refugee camp.

It was certainly a lot calmer as they walked in with no Red Guards about. They had yet to fix the gates and they were wide open as Athos escorted Sylvie down the street.

"So," Ellie began as Athos and Sylvie stood in the street, chatting, "your first full week back in Paris. How you feel?"

"Exhausted," D'Artagnan muttered. "Pissed off."

"Like I want to murder someone," Aramis added.

Ellie laughed. "Emotions I feel every single day, gentleman."

"Oh, hello," Porthos said as Sylvie kissed Athos. All four of them turned as Athos walked back up to them, blushing slightly.

"She told me she was choosey about who she kisses," Aramis teased as Athos put his arm around his shoulders. Ellie giggled as Athos put his other arm around her shoulders.

They slowed down as a man rode up to them, dressed entirely in black.

"I hear the people of Saint Antoine have you to thank for the return of their stolen grain?" He asked, looking at Porthos. Porthos nodded. "I'd like to shake your hand."

"Fine animal," Porthos said, nodding to the horse.

"Andalusian?" Aramis asked, stroking the horse's muzzle.

"Recently acquired. A bargain," the man told them. "Practically stole it."

"Have we met?" Athos asked, looking up at the man.

"No, I am a…concerned citizen," the man replied. "Perhaps our paths will cross again."

The man turned his horse around and rode off and Ellie tried to ignore the bad feeling she had in her stomach as he disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie stomped down the stairs of the Garrison, her hat pulled firmly down over her head, trying not to sneeze as she walked over to her horse.

"What's wrong with you?" Aramis asked as Ellie mounted her horse, sniffing as she glared at all four of them.

"It's the middle of the night, I'm cold and somebody," she turned to glare at Clairmont, who was watching them from underneath the stairs and gave them a cheeky wave, "has made me ill. Being sent to collect Louis' brother is the last thing I want to do right now." Ellie sneezed and groaned loudly, wiping her nose.

"Seconded," Porthos grumbled as he pulled his hat down over his head.

"The sooner we collect Gaston, the sooner we can come back," Athos said as he urged his horse on, giving Ellie a pointed look.

"For some reason, I doubt that very much," Ellie grumbled, following behind him, burying herself in her cloak.

**~ 0 ~**

"I swear to god if he doesn't open that door in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna bust it open," Ellie muttered, crossing her arms and sulking as she leant against the wall. "It's still dark, I should be in bed."

"Ok, so no one get on Ellie's bad side," Aramis announced, ignoring Ellie's glare as the door was _finally _unlocked.

"You're a heavy sleeper, Monsieur," Porthos said as Gaston swung open the door, glaring at them all.

"How dare you wake me in the middle of the night," Gaston told them, turning his nose up at them.

"The King wants to see you," Athos told him.

Ellie didn't hide her smirk at Gaston's terrified expression.

**~ 0 ~**

"Am I in trouble?" Gaston asked as they rode through Paris, Ellie at the back in-between D'Artagnan and Porthos.

"All we know is we must get you to the Palace without delay," Aramis replied.

Gaston frowned, his eyes glaring at Aramis. "Why such urgency?"

"Pull up your hood," D'Artagnan told him quietly as they neared the centre of the city. He looked over at the Duke, giving him a pointed stare and Gaston sighed, slowly pulling his hood up.

Ellie kept a careful eye out as they rode through the backstreets. It was still early, too early for anyone else to be awake, but the tavern was bustling with its normal clients, all wanting a morning drink. She knew the tavern, had popped in there a few times with Brujon and some of the older Musketeer's, but she wasn't a regular.

Ellie eyed Gaston suspiciously as he looked over his shoulder at her and D'Artagnan. She pretended to look away, focusing her eyes on the road ahead. Seeing that neither were paying him particular attention, he turned back and began rummaging in his cloak. Ellie turned back and watched him as he rummaged in his cloak, looking for something.

He was clearly looking for something important and froze slightly, smirking when he realised, he'd found what he wanted. Ellie watched him closely as he suddenly relaxed back in his saddle, content.

Suddenly, Gaston's horse spooked, the animal rearing up and throwing Gaston off onto the ground. Seeing it's fellow horse panic, Ellie's squealed, rearing up backwards, hooves flailing in the air. Ellie felt herself fall off backwards, simply falling for a moment before gravity won and she hit the hard ground with a thud.

Ellie groaned as she curled in on herself, clutching her wrist to her chest, panting through the pain. She'd almost definitely felt something crack in her wrist and he ankle was throbbing. Ellie moved slightly and pain shot through her back and she swallowed down the urge to cry out as Porthos rushed over to Gaston, the man crying out in, what Ellie felt, was overexaggerated pain.

Someone put a hand on her back and Ellie looked up. D'Artagnan crouched down next to her, his eyes looking at the wrist she was clutching to her chest and the slightly graze she had under her chin from scraping the gravel. He gently took her wrist as Athos and Porthos helped Gaston up.

"You alright?" He asked quietly as he ran his fingers over her wrist, feeling for any broken bones as the other three headed towards the tavern.

"I'm fine," she replied, clenching her teeth as she moved her ankle. She groaned as D'Artagnan grabbed her non-injured hand, pulling her to her feet and putting an arm around her waist so that she didn't have to put any weight on her injured ankle. Ellie felt her head spin, a sneeze beginning to sneak its way up on her as she stood up.

"Yeah, your definition of fine isn't the same as mine," he told her as he followed the others inside the tavern.

"And yours is better than mine?" Ellie questioned, sneezing. She looked up at D'Artagnan and giggled at his offended expression as her back spasmed. D'Artagnan gripped her waist tightly as her leg gave way, pushing the door open. There was already a gaggle of men surrounding Gaston, helping him sit down in a chair and pushing a bottle of wine into his hands to help with the pain.

Sylvie looked up as the door banged against the wall, hurrying over when she saw Ellie, leaning on D'Artagnan, blood staining her shirt from the cut under her chin. She grabbed a nearby chair and brought it over, setting it down behind Ellie.

"Here," she said, taking Ellie's other arm and gently helping her sit down.

Ellie leant forward, panting through the pain, as D'Artagnan handed her a bottle of wine. Ellie took a big swig of it, hissing when some dribbled down her chin into her cut.

"Go check on the duke," Ellie told him, nodding to where Porthos was standing. D'Artagnan sighed and headed over to Gaston, glancing behind him as Sylvie checked Ellie's ankle, propping it up on a stool.

"I've been robbed!"

Ellie looked up over to where Gaston was and saw him slice a man's throat, the man falling to the floor. Gaston spun around and stabbed another man, this one too falling to the floor.

"Hey!" Porthos exclaimed as the entire tavern stood up. More men came forward, trying to defend their fellow soldiers as Gaston continued his attack. One man pulled out his gun and the rest quickly followed as Porthos and D'Artagnan managed to grab a hold of Gaston and hold him back.

Ellie slowly stood up, leaning on the chair, as a tense silence fell over the tavern, two musketeers aiming their guns at the twenty men opposite them.

"You cannot kill me!" Gaston said haughtily as he stared down the barrel of Christopher's gun. "I am the Duke of Orleans. The King's brother!"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Ellie could've snorted at the twin glares both Porthos and Athos gave Gaston, the former trying his best not to punch the duke there and then.

"We're leaving now," Athos said clearly, "we won't come back."

No one put their guns down and Ellie slowly hobbled forward, hand hovering over her own gun.

"Athos is Captain of the Musketeers," Sylvie said suddenly. "He will keep his word."

The silence stretched out, no one moving a single muscle as they all glared at Gaston. Athos kept his gun steady, even as he glanced over at Ellie briefly, making sure she was safe.

"Lower your weapons, soldiers," Christopher ordered, dropping his own gun, glancing down briefly at the bodies of his friends.

"Get him out of here," Athos told D'Artagnan and Porthos. D'Artagnan led the way as the men made a path, Porthos shoving Gaston in front of him. Ellie followed D'Artagnan out the door, resisting the urge to stab Gaston herself. She'd be doing the world a favour if she did.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie groaned quietly as they rode into the Garrison, Feron and Marcheaux standing in the yard, waiting for them.

"Oh look," Porthos said as Feron and Marcheaux turned to glare at them, "a family reunion."

"Gaston!" Feron exclaimed, hobbling towards them, "welcome, welcome. Barely five minutes in Paris and already three men are dead. Why are you here?"

"This man is a murderer!" Aramis explained, nodding to Gaston.

"This fool and his friends dragged me from my bed at an ungodly hour without ceremony or reason, save that the King has sent for me," Gaston complained, leaning down so that Feron wouldn't miss a word.

"The King?" Feron turned slowly to face Marcheaux who's face showed no sign of knowing about it.

"I fall from my horse through near exhaustion – "

"Whilst also spooking mine," Ellie muttered, quietly enough no one except D'Artagnan heard. D'Artagnan glanced at her and gently knocked her shoulder, giving her a concerned glance that she ignored.

"- they force me into that tavern where I'm attacked! Robbed! I feared for my very life." Gaston looked Feron in the eye, fake fear showing on his face.

"Three innocent bystanders are dead because of you," D'Artagnan replied coldly.

"You did nothing to protect me and the King will hear of it," Gaston shot back

"Let us see what he wants of your first, hm?" Feron said, turning Gaston to face him before he could attack anyone else. "Together. Come."

"The King placed the Duke in our custody," Athos said as Feron began leading Gaston to his carriage.

"A decision he may live to regret, don't you think?" Feron drawled as Marcheaux came over and escorted Gaston to the carriage.

Ellie growled and stormed off into the kitchens as Athos rode out of the Garrison, the remaining three Musketeers glancing between themselves at their sudden departure.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie leant against the bannisters watching as Brujon fought against Simmons D'Artagnan watching on closely. Athos rode in, quickly dismounting his horse and running up the stairs, glancing down at Ellie briefly, noting the bandage tightly wrapped around her wrist. Ellie looked up at him as he walked past, raising her eyebrows at him in acknowledgement.

Brujon groaned as Simmons's sword hit his stomach, realising he was dead. D'Artagnan walked over

"Here," he said, patting Brujon's sides. "Leave yourself open like that and you're dead." Brujon sighed heavily. "This is not a game," D'Artagnan put a hand on Brujon's shoulder, "Do you understand?" Brujon opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, glancing over at Ellie briefly as D'Artagnan sighed. "Head over heart" he prodded his chest lightly, "every time. All right?

Brujon nodded, shaking himself slightly as Ellie smirked at D'Artagnan, knowing Athos was giving him the same look.

"Again!" D'Artagnan yelled and Brujon and Simmons started up again. Ellie slowly walked over to D'Artagnan, avoiding being hit by the swords.

"It's like looking into a mirror," Ellie muttered as she passed, chuckling as D'Artagnan glared at her, trying not to flip her off. She ducked inside the Garrison, smiling at the Musketeer's she passed as she searched for Clairmont.

She eventually found him hiding in the wine cellar, a book and a large piece of parchment spread out in front of him.

"You look like you haven't moved all day," Ellie said as she unbuckled her sword and set it on the table, putting her legs up on the chair next to her.

"Because I haven't," Clairmont muttered, scratching something down before flipping a page in the book. "I'm trying to help Constance out by adding up how much we've spent this month and doing the budget stuff since she's been so busy."

Ellie nodded, pulling a piece of paper towards her and reading it half-heartedly. "You're avoiding D'Artagnan."

Clairmont's head shot up. "No, I'm not."

"You answered that far too quickly, Clairmont," Ellie replied. She set the piece of paper down and side. "What's wrong?"

Clairmont sighed, throwing the quill onto the desk. He leant back in his chair, running a hand across his face. "I feel…inadequate."

"Inadequate?"

"That's what I said."

Ellie sighed. "Ok, why do you feel inadequate around D'Art?"

"Because he's one of the youngest Musketeer's ever, he's an amazing fighter and I just feel…crap around him."

Clairmont exhaled slowly at the end of his rant, feeling the weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh that's complete bull, Clairmont," Ellie scoffed. "D'Artagnan is not an amazing fighter – trust me he nearly took my eye out last week – and if he knew how you felt he'd be really upset. It took him years to get to where he is, Athos and the others worked him to the bone to be as good as he is and he went to war, learning on his feet how _not _to die.

"Clairmont, you're not D'Art just as I'm not Athos or Aramis or Porthos. We're each our own person and we each fight differently. Yeah, D'Art can be a bit of a prick at times, but he means well. Listen, if you want me to, I can do some training with you, so you don't feel so 'inadequate'."

Clairmont nodded, "thanks, Lizzie."

Ellie smiled, "no problem."

The door behind them swung open and Brujon stumbled in, collapsing into the nearest chair and throwing his sword down onto the ground as he huffed.

Ellie stared at her partner, trying hard not to burst out laughing. "So, how was training?"

"Eh, psssh," Brujon moaned, not actually saying any words, just mumbling.

"That good, then?" Ellie chuckled, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a big drink, not bothering to pour some into a glass.

Clairmont resumed his sums as Brujon slumped down in his seat, head resting on Ellie's shoulder as she leant back and put an arm around his shoulders. They could vaguely here the fighting above them, but the walls muffled most of the sound, turning it into a din. The candles lit around the room gave off a comforting, night-time feel and soon Ellie felt herself dozing off on to Brujon's shoulder, snuggling up against him.

**~ 0 ~**

Constance hesitated, hand hovering over the door to Ellie's house. She didn't want to tell her friend what D'Artagnan had just muttered to her, but she couldn't hide it from her either.

"Madame D'Artagnan?" Brujon asked, walking over to her, bottles of wine in his hands. "Is everything alright?"

Constance nodded, "everything's fine, Brujon, I just need to talk to Ellie."

"Oh, Lizzie?" Brujon gestured behind him, almost dropping the bottles he was holding, "she's coming. Clairmont said something stupid so she's proving him wrong."

"What did Clairmont say?" Constance asked as Brujon opened the door, several heads dotted around the room looking up to see who it was.

"From what I gathered it was something along the lines of: 'Red Guards and a fight."

Constance shook her head, following Brujon inside as he held the door open. He set the bottles of wine on a table and they were instantly taken, the cadets in the room pouring it out between them. Constance hadn't been inside Ellie's house for a while, the two women always meeting up in the small cafe around the corner from the Garrison or at the palace with the Queen. She was slightly surprised at just how many cadets were in the house, all with their own bed. Ellie had even opened the house up to some of the homeless children on the streets of Paris, allowing them to stay for however long they wanted and feeding them.

Ellie had always wanted to help the poorer people of Paris and when the house came up for sale, Constance didn't hesitate to help her buy it, asking Treville to give her a slight pay rise so that she could afford it. After clearing out the old furniture and bringing in some new items, Ellie, Brujon and Clairmont had all moved in, slowly recruiting more tenants as the cadets arrived. All the cadets had to do was contribute to buying the food and wine and try not to trash the place when Ellie wasn't there.

Someone pulled out a chair for Constance and she sat down in it, smiling gratefully at them as another one handed her a mug full of wine. Constance smiled as she watched the cadets interact with each other, some slightly drunk, others exhausted from a hard day of training. She never got to see this side of them all, spending all her time at the Garrison and rarely getting a chance to leave. Most of them were, even though they'd never admit it, intimidated by her due to her marriage to D'Artagnan and never wanted to offend her in case D'Artagnan came knocking.

The front door swung open and Ellie walked in, not waiting for Clairmont to follow behind as the door slammed shut again.

"Someone talk some sense into this idiot," Ellie yelled as she accepted a mug of wine from Brujon, kissing him on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Constance smiled fondly at the two of them as Ellie subconsciously played with his hair.

Constance had been the first one to realise there was something between the two of them. Shortly after the boys had left for the war, Ellie had completely retreated into herself, accepting every mission Treville had and working herself overtime. She refused to admit what had happened with Rochefort and Liam had actually happened, instead internalising the pain and trying to forget.

Despite Treville and Constance trying to talk some sense into her, it took being shot in the stomach - and practically dying - to make Ellie relaise that she wasn't okay. It'd taken a year for Ellie to finally accept what had happened and it'd been a long six months after that, Constance helping Ellie every step of the way. Eventually, Treville had asked Ellie to go on a mission to England - a series of letters Louis had written to his sister needed to be sent across and he had demanded a soldier escort for them - with Brujon, Clairmont and a few senior Musketeer's back from the war on leave.

Eleven Musketeers had left. Only three had returned.

Their ship ran into a severe storm and was demolished, Clairmont, Brujon and Ellie all washing up on a beach in Scotland. From there they'd treked to Edinburgh Castle, worked their way down to London and then came back to Paris, the letter's safely delivered, if sligthly wet.

After that the relationship between Ellie and Brujon had blossomed, the cadet making Ellie a better person and accepting her despite her faults.

"Brujon said you had something to tell me," Ellie said as she sat down next to Constance, bringing her back to the present.

Constance smiled at her and sighed. "D'Artagnan mentioned you and Brujon in a conversation to me earlier today."

"Oh god," Ellie muttered.

"No," Constance put a gentle hand on ELlie's arm, "he hasn't realised - yet - he just said that he sees the way he looks at you and then went on a tangent about protection and boys, I stopped listening after a while."

Ellie shook her head, smiling. "So he hasn't figured it out yet?"

"No," Constance confirmed, "but you can't keep hiding it from them forever, Lizzie, they'll figure it out eventually."

" I know," Ellie replied, "I just don't want them to ruin anything. Not that they ever do," she added quickly. She looked over at Brujon and Constance could see the love she had for him in her eyes. "He's just really important to me." Ellie took a shaky breath in. "He saved my life."

"I know, Lizzie," Constance said, putting an arm around her friend, hugging her tightly. "I know."

* * *

**Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? I've moved countries, started a new college and only realised today that I accidentally spoilt the end to my own story - whoopdeedo. I'm now wondering if I should just post the ending and leave it at that - you all know what happens anyway!**

**God knows when I'll be back, we'll see. Until the next time, my favourite people :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The mood in Ellie's house the next morning was a sombre one. Only a few Musketeers had been invited to attend the funeral of the three killed in Gaston's attack but that didn't stop the cadets from wearing a piece of black fabric on their arms that day instead of the usual blue.

Ellie had left her house before anyone else, Brujon pressing a kiss to her cheek as she passed. She'd met up with Porthos as he'd left his lodgings, walking quietly down to the church together, neither really up for talking.

Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan were waiting for them outside the church as the mourners filed in, Christoph and his wife among them. They were the last to walk in, sitting right at the back, out the way for fear of upsetting anyone.

After all, it was their presence which caused the men to die in the first place.

"Any idea who the thief is?" Athos asked quietly as Christophe stood up and walked to the front of the church.

"We'll find out soon enough," D'Artagnan replied, looking around the room.

"Can we pay our respects first?" Porthos snapped quietly, turning to glare at Athos and D'Artagnan.

Neither said anything back, settling down in their seats as Christophe cleared his throat and began speaking.

"With the Lord at your back…you need not fear the destruction that wastes at noon. He will cover you with his feathers and under his wings, you will find refuge. You will not fear the terror of night…nor the arrow that flies by day." Christophe paused, evidently trying his best not to break down at the podium as he glanced at the three coffins lined up next to him.

"A thousand men…" he trailed off again, his voice cracking with emotion.

Ellie turned her head as Aramis stood up, the bench creaking slightly.

"A thousand men may fall at your side," Aramis finished, giving Christophe a knowing look. Christophe gave him a small smiled back and nodded, allowing Aramis to come up to the front.

Ellie looked over her shoulder and froze. She nudged Porthos with her elbow, nodding over at the man hiding behind a pillar.

"Excuse me," Porthos asked, tapping the man in front of them on the shoulder, "who is that man?"

"Lucien Grimaud," he replied as Grimaud walked off. "He kindly met the cost of this service."

Ellie watched as Grimaud left the church, quietly shutting the door behind him. Had she seen him before? His face was weirdly familiar to her. She was just about to turn away when the door swung open and Marcheaux stormed in, flanked by his men.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered, glancing over at Aramis and catching his very annoyed expression.

"This is a house of God!" Aramis yelled as Ellie stood up, intercepting Marcheaux before he could get any further into the building.

"These men are to be arrested by order of the Duke of Orleans," Marcheaux announced, holding up a piece of paper with somebody's handwriting on it.

"You really do have no shame, do you?" D'Artagnan snapped, moving to stand next to Ellie.

"The shame belongs to whoever stole from the Duke," Marcheaux replied, smiling sinisterly. "But since they will not come forward, we'll flog everyone to get the truth."

"It is Orleans who should be flogged!" Christoph yelled, barging through the crowd, only for Aramis to stop him.

"And his bastard brother," someone else added.

Ellie saw Marcheaux's smirk expression fall and frowned. She only registered his gun raising and firing when the man who'd just spoken fell to the ground. There was a yell as some of the soldiers tried to launch themselves at Marcheaux, Porthos and Athos forcing them back. Ellie glanced down at the man who'd fallen at her feet and could tell from the expression on the people around him that he was dead.

"Enough!" Treville yelled, storming into the building with a furious expression on his face. He turned to face Marcheaux. "Withdraw, Captain." Marcheaux stayed where he was, glaring at Treville. "I am your Minister and I order you – withdraw!"

Marcheaux smiled sinisterly, turning his head to his men. The scoffed and walked out the building, Marcheaux following after them, smirking.

Christophe brushed past Ellie and she quickly followed. As much as she'd like to see Christophe kill Marcheaux, it would make an awfully big political mess and she'd rather not be executed.

"Christophe!" She yelled, running after him, Porthos following her. She reached out a hand to grab him, but Christophe turned around and shoved it off.

"Get your hands off me!" Christophe yelled and Porthos moved in front of Ellie – something she rolled her eyes at but let go. 'You brought that monster into my home! All this is your fault."

"These men are trying to help," Treville cut in. Christophe moved to punch Treville, but Porthos caught his arm, pushing him back. Christophe caught Sylvie in the crowd and glared. "I should never have listened to you!" He yelled. "I should've killed them all when I had the chance. Four of ours have been taken. We march on the Palace. Take one of theirs! Orleans. Return to the tavern for the weapons!"

Christophe shoved his way through the crowd, a determined expression on his face. His men followed after and Ellie watched them all leave, anxiety rising up in her.

"We should go after them," Porthos said to Treville as they watched Christophe march off.

Treville shook his head. "No. Come with me."

* * *

"The Duke ordered the Red Guard to attack that church. Did he have your authority?"

Treville had marched them up to the palace and into Louis chambers where the King was still in his night clothes.

"But he was robbed!" Louis replied as way of explanation.

"As are Parisians, every single day yet you don't see them murdering people," Ellie muttered and Porthos smirked.

"Majesty, this is about more than money," Athos said calmly, ever the diplomat.

"Your own war heroes are arming themselves to march on the Palace," Porthos added.

"Well, then, we'll slaughter them," Louis said simply, and Ellie sighed, hanging her head in despair.

"There are men just like these in every borough of Paris," D'Artagnan said.

"What will they do when they hear how the king treats their brothers?" Treville finished.

"Majesty, this is a fire that must never be lit," Athos said.

"Force the Duke to show remorse. Make a public apology –"

"Enough!" Louis snapped. "You do not tell me what to do, Treville. Now get these Musketeers out of my quarters immediately!"

Ellie didn't bother to bow properly, quickly storming out of the room before she did something she'd regret.

* * *

Ellie slowed her walking pace as Treville met them in the corridor. They'd gone to find Aramis, who'd been mid conversation with Anne, collected him and returned to the King's chambers.

"The King wants me to speak to these men on his behalf," Treville said, sighing.

"That's not a good idea," Porthos told him.

D'Artagnan sighed. "They blame us, Treville."

"I have to contain this before it spreads," Treville said, silencing their protests. "I will speak to them as a soldier, not a Minister."

"What's happened?" Athos asked, realising that Treville's tone had changed.

"They saw us help them against the Red Guard," Treville explained. "They'll listen to me."

"Are trying to convince us or yourself?" Ellie said quietly and smiled at Treville's smirk.

"You're going alone?" Athos asked.

"If I go with you, it will provoke them."

"Go without us, they might kill you," Aramis batted back.

"If they reach the palace, we'll kill all of them. I cannot risk any more blood on Royal hands."

"I'm coming with you," Porthos said suddenly, his tone indicating that he'd well and truly made his mind up. Treville just sighed, walking off down the corridor.

"I thought we were telling each other everything," Athos muttered to him as they walked down the corridor.

"Looks like I'm not going home anytime soon," Ellie muttered to Aramis, who put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"And they've built themselves a barricade," Ellie groaned as she rode towards the tavern. She'd been minding her own business when one of Christophe's soldiers had stormed in, announcing that they had Treville and Porthos, which came of no surprise to her. She'd seen it coming.

"Where's the Minister and my Musketeer?" Athos demanded.

Christophe emerged from behind the barricade and nodded to his friend who handed Athos a piece of parchment.

"You won't see them until you've taken our demands to the King," Christophe said.

"This is never going to happen," Athos said, reading the demands.

"It'll happen in one hour, or your friends die," Christophe snapped.

"Stand down," D'Artagnan told him.

"We can still end this peacefully," Aramis added.

"THIS WILL END!" Christophe yelled, startling the horses. "But whether or not it is peaceful…that's up to you. One hour." He turned and headed back behind the barricade.

"Stay here," Athos muttered as he turned around and rode off.

"Oh joy," Ellie muttered, dismounting from her horse. "A stalemate."

* * *

They'd built themselves a barricade whilst Athos had been gone. It was a definite stalemate between the two sides. Christophe's lot still had their guns trained on them, even as they piled wood and chairs together.

Ellie had settled herself in-between Aramis and Brujon, giving her lover a reassuring smile as she loaded her pistol.

"Stay calm," D'Artagnan said as he paced behind the waiting cadets. "Make sure they can see us at all times, no sudden movements. He paused, glancing at Brujon who was raising his pistol. "What are you doing? Lower your pistol." D'Artagnan glanced over at Ellie and Aramis, both of whom were readying their pistols. "No one is to draw a weapon without my order."

"Sorry sir," Brujon said quietly, lowering his pistol to his side.

Ellie glanced over at Aramis as he patted her on the back, squeezing himself next to Brujon.

"Look to your left," Aramis said quietly. Ellie smiled at Brujon as he glanced at her. "Now look to your right. A musketeer is never alone, Brujon. Remember that."

"You should become the new inspirational speech master," Ellie muttered to Aramis.

"Haha," Aramis shot back, nudging her playfully.

Athos suddenly appeared behind them, pulling D'Artagnan and Aramis off to the side.

"He said no, didn't he," Ellie said quietly, watching the two talk. "I don't know why I'm surprised." She turned to face Athos as he came over. "They said no, didn't they?"

Athos nodded. "I've got an idea, however. Just wait until I tell you."

He and D'Artagnan walked around to the other side of the barricade. "I need to know my men are alive, Christophe," Athos called.

Christophe nodded to someone and they disappeared inside, reappearing a moment later with Porthos.

"Make it quick, Captain," Christophe ordered.

"Treville?" Porthos nodded. "As soon as I give the word, the King will organise an emergency council meeting. Be over soon, my friend. Until then, be strong, as you were at Alsace. Tell the King they're alive."

"What's Alsace?" Brujon asked quietly as D'Artagnan disappeared inside a building where Aramis had gone.

"No idea,' Ellie muttered in reply.

* * *

The air was thick with tension as both sides waited for the inevitable. Ellie could see Porthos and Treville in the window and knew that Christophe was behind them with a gun to their backs.

"Stand by, Brujon, it's time," Athos said and Brujon nodded. He watched Athos carefully as he crouched down behind a crate. Athos nodded and Brujon raised his pistol, firing it at the wood of the barricade, causing everyone behind to duck.

"Here we go," Ellie muttered, taking the safety off her gun and firing it as the cadets around her did the same. The soldiers the other side of the barricade all ducked down, quickly recovering from the surprise attack.

"Return fire!" Christophe yelled and the soldiers popped up from the barricade, firing back at them. All of the cadets ducked, wood splintering around them as the bullets hit. There was a lull in the soldier's fire and they quickly reloaded and returned their fire.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion which rocked the ground, causing them all to stumble. Somewhere to her right, smoke poured out of a building and a quick look at Athos told her that whatever was happening, was not going to plan. Christophe disappeared inside his tavern, leaving a close friend in charge as there was a sudden lull in the battle.

The lull was broken by a gunshot from behind. Ellie whirled around, swearing when she saw a small army of Red Guards marching towards them. Some were pulling a wagon between them, covered with a red tarp. The guards started firing, the bullets narrowly missing the cadets as they all cowered on the ground, struggling to reload their guns whilst being fired at.

"Defend yourselves!" Athos yelled. With that order from their Captain, all the cadets began jumping over their barricade, ducking down and firing back when they got the chance. Athos shoved Ellie behind a wagon, grabbing an injured cadet at the same time. Brujon fell down against Ellie as she pushed the wagon against the wall, sealing their 'wall'.

Ellie picked up an abandoned pistol that was lying on the floor. A quick check revealed that it was still with ammunition and Ellie quickly reloaded it, clicking the safety off the pistol. There was a brief lull and Ellie used to her advantage, standing up and hitting the Red Guard doing the majority of the firing directly in the stomach, the pistols he'd been holding clattering to the ground.

Ellie barely managed to duck back down in time as they started firing again, falling into Athos as he reached out a hand to steady her.

"Covering fire!" Someone yelled from behind. Ellie glanced behind her and saw Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan with their pistols up as Treville stood behind them. Christophe fired his pistol over their heads as D'Artagnan moved the table out the way, coming out and taking out some of the Red Guards.

"Fall back!" D'Artagnan yelled. He didn't need to repeat himself. All the cadets quickly stumbled their way over to the tavern's barricade. Athos helped the injured cadet up, practically carrying him to safety as Brujon followed. Ellie went to go but had to duck back behind the wagon as someone, probably Marcheaux, fired at her.

Aramis made eye contact with Ellie, giving her a single nod as he rested his gun on top of a crate. Ellie nodded back, crouching down, ready to run. Aramis fired his gun and Ellie sprinted over to the tavern, skidding down onto the ground as another bullet flew over her head, landing in the wooden door. Porthos caught Ellie before she collided with the wall, helping her up and handing her a freshly loaded pistol

"Marcheaux!" Treville yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the bullets and the yelling.

"He won't listen!" Athos yelled back. He was crouched down, tying a makeshift bandage around the injured cadet's wound.

"This attack has no legitimacy!" Treville yelled back, ducking slightly.

"He's got direct orders from the King, Treville," Ellie yelled, firing her pistol and chucking the empty one to Brujon so that he could reload it. "Marcheaux can kill all of us and Louis won't ask a single question."

Treville groaned. "We fight him," he said firmly, looking between them all for confirmation.

"Together," Athos said, glancing at Christophe.

Christophe nodded. "Together."

"How much gunpowder do you have?" Aramis asked as he reloaded his pistol, chucking a spare one to Porthos.

"Two barrels inside," Christophe answered, nodding his head to the tavern.

"I'll go," D'Artagnan said, ducking down and disappearing inside the building.

Ellie swore as another bullet flew over her head, hitting the wall behind her. "For fuck's sake!" She stood up and fired at the guard, hitting two of them before she had to duck back down.

"This is like Scotland all over again!" Brujon yelled as he ducked down next to her, swabbing his empty gun for a new one.

"You and I remember Scotland very differently," Ellie said frowning as she chucked a pistol to Aramis who was crouched down next to Ellie.

"What happened in Scotland?" Aramis asked as he began reloading Ellie's pistol.

"None of your business," Ellie and Brujon said at the same time, both of them standing up together and firing their guns.

D'Artagnan came back out with the barrels of gunpowder, quickly getting to work on loading the guns with it. He threw a fresh one to Ellie and she put her last bullet into it, hesitating slightly before clicking the safety off.

"They're reloading!" Aramis yelled as the guns fell silent for a moment.

"Fire!" Treville yelled and all of them stood up and fired their guns, smoke filling the air again.

Ellie didn't waste her last shot, hitting on guard directly in the head, causing him to fall into another guard, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm out!" Porthos exclaimed as he sat down, leaning against the barricade and throwing his pistol against the ground.

"Same here," Ellie added, resting her head against a crate as she panted.

"Fire!"

All of them instinctively ducked down behind the barricade as a fresh attack came in, the Red Guard clearly having an endless supply of guns and bullets.

"We're outgunned!" Athos exclaimed, falling down against the barricade next to Ellie, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Is there another way out?" Aramis asked, glancing over at Christophe.

Christophe shook his head. "We're trapped."

Ellie felt her heart sink, and judging from the looks around her, everyone else felt the same. She glanced over at Brujon, giving him a look, she hadn't given him since Scotland. Brujon nodded, giving her the smallest smile and Ellie smiled back.

"Whatever happens, I've got your back," Aramis said, patting Porthos on the back.

Porthos nodded, giving his friend a knowing smile. "I know."

All five of them looked to each other, giving each other a nod. As one, they stood up and drew their swords, turning to face the Red Guard in front of them. But, all of them froze as the sound of yelling got closer.

Ellie laughed as she caught sight of Constance and Clairmont running towards them. As the Red Guard turned their attention to the new threat, Ellie and D'Artagnan pulled the table down and ran to join them, the sound of metal on metal quickly filling the space.

"Nice of you to join us!" Ellie yelled as she, Brujon and Clairmont fought the Red Guard, the three of them with their backs to each other.

"Couldn't miss Scotland part 2!" Clairmont yelled and Ellie groaned as she pulled her sword out of someone.

"This is not going to become Scotland," she snapped back, throwing a dagger at a soldier who was creeping up behind Athos.

"Ahuh," Brujon replied, his tone indicating that he knew she was lying. Ellie just rolled her eyes and broke from the circle, running up the stairs next to her and attacking the guards up there.

There was another war cry and Sylvie emerged from the other end with her friends and it was soon clear that the Red Guard were outnumbered and outgunned. Ellie stood next to Brujon on the top of the stairs as they watched the cadets and musketeers surround the Red Guard, swords aimed at them.

"No one's watching," Brujon said quietly and Ellie chuckled.

"Fine." She leant in and kissed him, her hands coming to rest on his waist.

"I don't know why you won't tell them," Brujon muttered as Ellie let go, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ellie sighed. "Reasons I don't quite know myself, Brujon. Fear, maybe. Judgement," she shrugged, "either way I don't want this to be ruined quite yet."

"Well, I can add to 'this' later on," Brujon muttered and Ellie giggled.

"We'll see, Brujon, we'll see."

* * *

**A/N: my last update of 2019 :( We're nearing the end of this saga (finally) and it will definitely be done by 2020. I'm going to miss my muskeeters. **


	5. Chapter 5

Athos watched from the balcony as Ellie sparred with Clairmont. She was clearly the superior swordsman and Athos could see the years of training she'd put into it. He smiled when he noticed her dodge to the left and swing back, something he used to do when he was younger.

The wood creaked next to him as Porthos joined him, leaning on the bannister. Ellie's laugh echoed up to them as she managed to knock Clairmont to the ground, sword pointed at his throat.

"She's changed," Porthos said quietly, watching Ellie pull Clairmont to his feet, dusting down his shirt for him.

Athos didn't say anything. He didn't need to. They'd all seen the change in Ellie since they'd gotten back. None of them had quite figured out what it was yet, but Athos was almost certain he'd figured it out.

Aramis joined them next. He stood next to Athos, silently un – buttoning his doublet as he watched Ellie and Brujon begin to spar. He smiled softly as he watched her spin around, sparks flying as swords met.

"She's good," Aramis said, nodding in approval as Ellie fell to her knees, spinning around on them and standing up again, meeting Brujon's attack.

The other two musketeers hummed in agreement.

D'Artagnan joined them last. He jogged up the stairs, slowing down when he saw them all standing. He settled himself between Porthos and Athos, crossing his ankles as he leant his arms on the bannister.

"She's got him," D'Artagnan said after a while, a small smirk on his face as he saw Brujon's potentially fatal mistake.

Athos nodded. "She's noticed it."

They watched as Ellie caught Brujon's outstretched foot with hers, causing him to fall backwards, dropping his sword. Ellie immediately put her sword to his throat, panting hard.

"Nicely done," Aramis said, smiling as the watching cadets applauded.

Athos watched closely as Ellie pulled Brujon to his feet, her hand holding his a moment longer than normal. She looked at Brujon, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"It's him," Athos said suddenly. So suddenly that three pairs of eyes swivelled to look at him. Athos sighed. "Ellie, she's changed."

"We noticed," Aramis said, leaning on arm on the bannister, rest the other on his hip.

"It's Brujon," Athos told them. "The way she looks at him…I've only ever seen that look on D'Artagnan when Constance is around."

Porthos frowned. "I'm lost."

"She loves him," D'Artagnan said, watching Ellie hug Brujon, standing on her tip toes so she was tall enough. Brujon wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her head. "And he loves her."

Porthos and Aramis turned back to look at Ellie and Brujon, eyes widening when they too saw it.

It wasn't anything big. Just, the little things they did around each other. Ellie pulling the straw out of Brujon's hair, Brujon's hand around Ellie's waist as she explained something to Brujon. The way they looked at each other.

"How long?" Porthos asked, watching Ellie with a fondness and pride he hadn't felt for a while.

Athos shrugged. "We've missed four years of her life, who knows where and who she's been with."

Ellie glanced up at the balcony, noticing the four musketeers standing up there for the first time. She met Athos' gaze and raised his eyebrows at him, asking him a silent message. He nodded, but his eyes weren't mad. Ellie smiled to herself as he disappeared inside, the other three not far behind.

"You ok?" Brujon asked quietly, pulling her against him.

Ellie nodded. "Never better." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

* * *

She never normally felt nervous walking into the tavern. Normally, she was too excited to get a drink and put her feet up, often bouncing ahead of the others to grab a table. This time, however, she actually paused before entering, hovering to the side of the door as people around her entered and left. Despite Constance's promise that she would be fine, she felt almost sick with nerves.

"Oi!" Someone yelled at her. "If you're going in, go in. If not, bugger off!"

Ellie glared at the man as he waddled away and forced herself to step inside the tavern. She spotted them almost immediately. They were rather conspicuous with their hats, swords and pauldrons, despite Athos and Aramis having abandoned their doublets on the back of their chairs. Ellie weaved her way through the tables, trying to avoid having any drink spilt on her.

Porthos noticed her first, smiling at her as he pulled out a chair for her. "This is a surprise!"

"Hardly," Ellie replied, sitting down and almost immediately abandoning her doublet.

"You said you were spending tonight at the house," D'Artagnan said, pushing a mug filled with wine at her.

"I was, but there's a rat."

Athos frowned. "A rat?"

"A single, solitary rat. It's got the entire house in a tizzy, Clairmont tried to shoot it, so now there's a hole in my floor and I had had enough." Ellie picked up her mug and sighed. "I told them to bug Constance if anything else happened."

"I'm sure she'll be appreciative," D'Artagnan chuckled.

"She's done it to me before," Ellie muttered. "I'm simply returning the favour. Ooh, is that pork?"

They all chuckled fondly as Ellie stretched over the table, Aramis moving her mug before she could knock it over, reaching for the pork next to Athos.

For a couple of hours, it was normal. D'Artagnan drank too much, as usual, and nearly passed out on Athos before he forced him to drink some water. Aramis and Porthos went on, in length, about their new uniforms and how much the ladies liked them.

It was only after three hours that Ellie noted the lull in the conversation and knew it was time.

"I know you know," she said suddenly, staring down at her mug of wine.

"Know what?" Porthos asked.

"Me and Brujon. I saw you watching us this morning."

Athos studied Ellie's face for a moment. "He makes you happy."

Ellie nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "He makes me a better person."

"How long?" Porthos asked, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table.

"Three years."

"_Three years_!" Aramis exclaimed and Ellie giggled.

"We met about a month after you lot left – I accidentally punched him, long story," she added at D'Artagnan's curious glance, "and then we got put together on patrol. I fell for him first but didn't realise it until we went to England."

Porthos nodded. "I heard about that mission. Something about the King's letters to his sister or something."

Ellie nodded, swallowing the remaining drink in her mug. "Louis was worried that Spanish spies would infiltrate his correspondence with his sister. He wanted a musketeer to join the British envoy to deliver the letters by hand, therefore insuring that the letters weren't tampered with.

"Treville asked me to deliver the letters. You're wondering 'why', I can tell. I wasn't in a good place after the whole Rochefort affair, I was working myself to the bone, I was grumpy and quite frankly a bitch. So, Treville asked if I wanted to get away from Paris for a bit, take a break. I jumped at the chance. Any chance to get away from the constant reminders. Four months after you left, I boarded the ship with Brujon and Clairmont."

"Something happened," Athos said, noticing Ellie's hesitation.

Ellie didn't reply, shifting slightly in her seat. She sighed. "We left from Calais. It was meant to be a straight route to England. But there were storms during our journey and we went majorly off course – ended up somewhere near Norfolk. We were about to re – route ourselves when the ship got hijacked. They killed nearly all the guards onboard, arresting the rest. We sailed north for a while before another storm hit. This one tore the ship apart."

The table was silent, hanging onto every word. Ellie fiddled with her mug as she tried to sum up the courage to talk again. Aramis put a hand on her leg, rubbing it gently and Ellie sat up a little bit straighter.

"I woke up on a beach, Brujon and Clairmont next to me, bits of ship strewn across the beach. We were the only survivors of the entire crew. I still had the letters – Louis had sealed them in waterproof leather – and knew I still had a mission to complete. The only issue, however, was that we were in Scotland.

"We headed towards the nearest village where we were kidnapped by a bunch of thieves, somehow got involved in a clan war and nearly destroyed a lovely little town. That was when I nearly died. I got shot, badly, and Brujon and Clairmont almost came back without me.

"But I was fine. We carried on, headed south and eventually made it to London where Louis sister was impatiently awaiting us. We handed over the slightly well-loved letters and boarded a ship back to France. All in all we were gone for eight months."

"All for some letters?" Porthos whistled. "Wow."

"It worked, though," Ellie said, shrugging. "Once Treville was sure I wasn't about to die, he let me start training the cadets. I quickly became their 'leader'. I bought the house with Brujon, turned it into the Cadets Lane and that was that. Feron arrived shortly after that and you know the rest."

Silence fell over them all as they all took in Ellie's story. Porthos handed Ellie his drink, noticing how her hand shook slightly. D'Artagnan was the one to break the silence.

"When did you tell him?"

Ellie laughed. "We actually got into a fight on the way to England. I just yelled it out and he sort of, glitched. Clairmont conveniently disappeared whilst we had it out, appearing again when he knew it was safe because he'd heard a loud bang."

"What bang – oh." Aramis, despite himself, blushed.

"Yeah…"

"You've had a full four years," Athos said quietly.

Ellie shrugged. "No more so than you three. Aramis, you don't count."

"Thanks."

Ellie suddenly yawned, stretching her arms so far, her shoulder clicked. "Damn those boys," she muttered and there was a chuckle. She leant against Porthos, curling up against him as the conversation moved away from her. Porthos put an arm around her, gently rubbing a circle on her shoulder and Ellie slowly felt her eyes drooping until she fell asleep completely.

* * *

Ellie giggled as Brujon rolled over, the cushions on top of him falling to the floor.

"I don't believe you," she said, leaning on her elbow and searching his face for any sign of a lie.

"It's all true, ask Clairmont," Brujon replied, smirking. "He's the one who started the whole thing."

Ellie jumped slightly as a loud crack of thunder echoed outside, setting off the dogs in the house next door.

"Summer storms, got to love them," Ellie said, standing up, Brujon's shirt falling down her legs. She opened the window and leant on the sill, watching the sky as lightning forked across it. The people who were still out were quickly seeking cover in the nearby taverns and buildings, leaving the streets practically empty.

"At least we're not patrolling," Brujon said as he joined Ellie at the window, wrapping his arms around Ellie's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Mm," she said, leaning into him. "Only because Athos took us off the rota."

"The perks of having the Captain as your brother," Brujon muttered, turning Ellie around and kissing her. Ellie leant into the kiss, running her hand through his hair. Brujon lifted Ellie up, turning around and lying her down on the bed, running his hands up her thigh as Ellie moaned.

"Ellie! Someone at the door for you!"

Oh, for heaven's sake," Ellie muttered, rolling out from under Brujon and storming down the stairs to answer the door.

"So close," Brujon muttered as the door slammed shut behind her.

Ellie stormed through the house, her glare daring anyone to mention that she was wearing Brujon's shirt and nothing else. She swung open the door and glared at the four men in front of her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Good evening to you to, Ellie," Aramis said, smirking as he leant against the wall. "We interrupt something?"

"Judging from the look on Athos' face, I'll say you interrupted him too," Ellie shot back, and Athos glared at her as Porthos sniggered. "What do you buffoons want?"

"We're needed at the Louvre," D'Artagnan said, crossing his legs.

Ellie crossed her arms. "It's the middle of the night."

"Isn't it just?" Aramis muttered and Ellie smacked his arm.

"This isn't optional," Athos said tiredly, giving Aramis a not so subtle side eye glare.

Ellie huffed. "I'll meet you there." She took a step back and slammed the door shut behind her.

Aramis turned to look at his brothers. "Did she just slam the door in our faces?"

"Yup," D'Artagnan said.

"Who do you think she's with?" Porthos asked as he mounted his horse.

"Who do you think?" Aramis replied. "I don't want to know just _what _they're doing, however."

"Good, let's get going," Athos grumbled, setting off.

"Two grumpy Musketeers, just what I've always wanted!" Aramis exclaimed, following after him as Porthos chuckled.

* * *

Ellie groaned as she quickly pulled on some trousers and her doublet, bucking her weapons belt to her waist.

"It's the middle of the night," Brujon said, watching her from the bed.

"Yes, Aramis made that _very _clear," Ellie muttered, shoving her hair on top of her head, not bothering to wear her hat. "I'll be back god knows when."

"I know, have fun," Brujon replied, curling up on the bed. Ellie stuck a finger up at him as she left, closing the door behind her and running out the house.

* * *

The four of them walked into the surprisingly awake Louvre, stopping when Louis emerged, looking half asleep.

"Right, mount your horses, you've got a thief to catch," Louis said as Henrietta emerged from behind him.

"There are only four Musketeers?" Henrietta said, frowning.

"Where's the other one?" Louis asked, sighing heavily.

At the moment Ellie came running in, looking slightly worse for wear. "Sorry, sorry, I'm here –"she stopped, staring at Henrietta. "Your Majesty."

"Elizabeth," Henrietta greeted stiffly as Ellie bowed. "This thief is fast, powerful and dangerous," Henrietta continued as Ellie stepped back to stand next to Aramis. "This is no ordinary man."

Louis just rolled his eyes. "They're perfectly capable, sister. Now, off you go."

The five of them bowed and began heading out the room.

"Elizabeth!" Henrietta called and Ellie froze, gritting her teeth and turning around. "I do hope this isn't going to be a repeat of Scotland."

"No, Your Majesty," Ellie replied, turning around and raising her eyebrows at D'Artagnan. She resumed her walking, going faster than before.

"Are we _ever _going to find out what happened in Scotland?" D'Artagnan asked as Ellie all but ran from the building.

She stopped and spun to face them. "The day I tell you what happened in Scotland is either the day I die or the day you lot get me piss drunk and make me tell you."

With that, she spun around again and marched off, leaving the four behind.

"She's bossy," D'Artagnan muttered.

"She's Elizabeth," Athos corrected, following after her.

* * *

"Why would the Queen of England travel without an escort?" Aramis asked as he walked up to his horse.

They'd gotten to the Garrison stupidly early the next morning. The rain had stopped but the ground was still covered with puddles and mud, making it rather miserable to be walking around.

"And how are we supposed to catch this thief?" D'Artagnan added, raising his hands in annoyance. "They didn't even give us a clear description."

By the time Ellie had gotten back to the house, everyone else had fallen asleep. She'd just laid down next to Brujon, not actually getting to fall asleep before she had to be up and down at the Garrison.

"Using our detective skills, D'Art," Ellie quipped, smiling at him as she mounted her horse.

"And how _was _your night?" D'Artagnan shot back and Ellie kicked him in the arm with her foot as she passed.

"We'll start the search in Saint – Antoine," Athos said, interrupting them before a fight broke out, "the most likely place to sell stolen jewels."

Porthos rolled his eyes. "Only an idiot would stay in Paris after robbing the King's sister."

"Two words – needle, haystack," D'Artagnan grumbled as he got on his horse.

"I've got two more – move, now," Athos ordered.

"I've got two better ones," Aramis said, "coitus, interruptus."

"I heard that!" Athos called and Ellie laughed as Aramis smirked at her.

* * *

Saint – Antoine had always been a slightly dodgy area. It wasn't far from the Court of Miracles and had a booming black market which often featured stolen guns and armour.

Not that Ellie knew that.

It wasn't often the Musketeers made their way down there, often choosing to just let them get on with their nefarious business, so it wasn't surprising that nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them as they rode through.

As they rode past the market, Ellie thought she caught sight of someone familiar. She glanced over at the others and saw that Porthos had noticed the man too. He pulled his horse to a halt, turning to face the man as he stood in the shadow of the house. Ellie frowned, trying to figure out why she knew the man.

"Porthos?" D'Artagnan asked, as he came to a stop.

"I know that face," Porthos muttered.

"Same here," Ellie added, staring.

"Now is not the time," Athos stated, clearly wanting to get moving again.

"No, I recognise it too," Aramis said.

"Oh, that is not a good face," D'Artagnan moaned and it suddenly hit Ellie who it was.

"That's Bonnaire," Ellie said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Bonnaire!" Porthos yelled and Bonnaire's face went from cocky to terrified as Porthos and Ellie charged towards him, the others right behind them. Bonnaire ran off, skidding around the corner and down towards the canal. Ellie jumped off her horse, D'Artagnan and Athos behind her, and ran down the street, following after him.

She ran out into the street adjacent to the market, the road filled with people. She shoved her way through, yelling to Athos as she caught sight of Bonnaire's hat.

"Over there!" Aramis yelled, pointing as Bonnaire disappeared down an alley. Ellie groaned, running after him again, skidding on the mud as she round the corner too quickly. She'd lost sight of him and slowed down, slowly walking through the crowds.

Out the corner of her eye she spotted Athos heading over to a wagon that was rocking slightly. She looked at him and he nodded. Aramis appeared behind her as the wagon moved even more and Bonnaire shot up, tossing the cloth that had hidden him off.

"Musketeers!" Bonnaire exclaimed. "How lovely to see you all again." He put his foot on the side of the wagon, resting his arm on his leg and raising his chin. "Emile Bonnaire, my friends, arisen from the dead."

Bonnaire looked down at them all, his face falling at the distinctly unimpressed faces staring back at him.

* * *

Bonnaire let out a very high-pitched scream as Porthos held him upside down over the bridge, his wig falling off into the hands of a watching boy below.

"Diamonds? Me?!" Bonnaire exclaimed, chuckling nervously. "Why and how would I have come into diamonds?"

"You ran for a reason," Athos said simply.

"Yes, well, any sane fellow would," Bonnaire replied and Ellie wondered how he was still trying to worm his way out of it. "Last time our paths crossed, you threw me on a Spanish prison ship, despite my having the Cardinal's blessings."

"I will throw you off of this building," Porthos yelled. "Where are the diamonds?"

"I am sure that there is a better way to resolve this and I say, 'Let bygones be bygones'."

"Drop him," Athos said.

Porthos let go of one leg and Bonnaire screamed. "Oh, the diamonds! You mean the diamonds! Yes, yes, yes. Yes, now I recall."

"How convenient," Ellie muttered. "And a shame, I was hoping Porthos would drop him."

* * *

"It must be all of six years since we last encountered one another," Bonnaire said as they walked down the stairs. "I think we can safely say that we've all worn quite well."

"The diamonds?" Athos asked, sighing.

"Yes, er, about that, look, can I have your word from one gentleman to another…"

"_You_, you're not a gentleman," Porthos scoffed.

"No," Bonnaire admitted. "But I am gentle." Ellie slowly turned her head to look at D'Artagnan, raising her eyebrows. "So, from this one gentle man to you four gentlemen – and gorgeous gentle lady," Ellie nearly punched him then and there, "can we guarantee that, upon receipt of the desire information, you're not going to toss me into the streets and…"

Ellie tried not to smile as Porthos threw Bonnaire into the streets, stepping out after him. "You sold them? Course you did."

Athos stepped out and picked Bonnaire up, shoving him up against the wall. Ellie stepped out the way of a passing couple and walked over to the wall of the bridge, leaning against it and glaring at Bonnaire as Athos stood over him. She ignored Aramis reuniting with yet another lost love, never taking her eye off the man in front of her.

"Aramis will ever a woman's name on every page in his memoirs," Ellie muttered to Porthos as Athos called Aramis over.

"The money for the jewels, we'll take that," Athos said, turning back to Bonnaire.

"I would love to give you the money," Bonnaire said and Ellie sighed. "I would, but sadly it is not on my person. My partner has it, alas."

"No." Porthos shook his head. "A dog like you has no friends."

"Yeah, but I didn't say friends, did I?" Bonnaire looked at Porthos. "Did I? I said partner."

Porthos growled and pulled out a dagger, marching over to Bonnaire.

"Porthos!" Athos exclaimed, intercepting the man before he could actually kill Bonnaire. Ellie raised her eyebrows, shaking her head as she moved from behind Porthos and stood next to Aramis, glaring at Bonnaire.

D'Artagnan brushed past Ellie, straightening Bonnaire's ridiculous clothes. "Porthos, we shouldn't upset this man," D'Artagnan said and both Porthos and Athos turned to look at him, frowning. "He is the equivalent of all four of us combined." Bonnaire smiled, making a move forward only for D'Artagnan to shove him back against the tree.

"Thank you for not including me in that," Ellie muttered and D'Artagnan nodded in her direction.

"Take us to the buyers, quickly," Athos ordered, turning to face Bonnaire. "The Queen of England demands it."

Bonnaire froze. "I'm sorry, who?"

Aramis tapped Bonnaire's shoulder, leaning on the tree behind him. "You robbed Louis' sister," he explained.

"No!" Bonnaire exclaimed and Ellie rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and raised her knee, hitting Bonnaire's lower half. The man groaned, bending over to try and shield himself.

"The buyers, now, Bonnaire," Ellie snapped, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him into Athos. "I've got better things to do than this."

* * *

The day had gone from wet and miserable to dry and actually rather nice. Ellie had undone her hair, putting her hat on top of her head to keep the sun out of her eyes and had un-buttoned her doublet.

"You look happy," Aramis said as they rode down the path next to the river.

"That would be because I am, Aramis," Ellie said, turning to smile at him. "I'm just happy."

D'Artagnan scoffed. "We're working with Bonnaire, how can you be happy?"

Ellie shrugged, patting her horse's neck. "Reasons." D'Artagnan

and Aramis exchanged a look, the latter shrugging at the silent question.

"Much further to this buyer?" Athos asked from the front of the group.

"Anyways, as I was saying, do you know how long I was in prison for?" Bonnaire asked causing Ellie to groan loudly.

"And he's talking again." She turned to Aramis. "I am no longer happy."

"Five years," Bonnaire continued, despite no one even asking. "I was tortured – they would tie my body to the rack, pull my poor limbs beyond the pale."

"And yet, Bonnaire, you're still the same height," D'Artagnan said. Ellie chuckled and next to her Aramis was smiling at Bonnaire being caught out.

"It just pulls your bones out of your sockets, actually," Bonnaire backtracked. "But…before I made my meticulously planned and daring escape, I suffered every day because you would not heed my pardon. But I would like it to be known –"

"How is he _still _talking?" Ellie muttered.

"- and give me a moment because I am a touch emotional…I forgive you."

"For what?" Ellie asked, frowning. "We didn't do anything, you did it all by yourself."

"But I still forgive you," Bonnaire continued. "All of you. Despite the many hardships I have had to endure…I find I bear you no ill will."

"Can I shoot him?"

"No, Ellie, you can't."

"Fuck's sake, D'Art, you're no fun."

* * *

"That's Lady Francoise there," Bonnaire said, pointing to a very well-dressed woman walking towards the pavilion. "The diamonds I sold her were to be a gift for her darling Serena."

Bonnaire had led them to Lady Francoise's estate; a grand white house set in a backdrop of lush green fields and trees. It was paradise. If you ignored the plantation set right next door to it where Francoise probably got all of her money.

"Right, so what's our plan?" D'Artagnan asked, leaning down so he could look past the tree. Ellie slid to the side slightly, avoiding D'Artagnan's sword as it nearly stabbed her in the leg.

"Well, since you're the one who asked…" Athos said, trailing off. D'Artagnan slowly turned to look at his friend as Athos raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ellie said, smirking as D'Artagnan groaned but walked down the grass to the pavilion where Lady Francoise had disappeared too.

Ellie, knowing nothing was going to happen for at least ten minutes, sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree. She put her hat over her face and settled down for a power nap.

"So, Elizabeth."

Ellie swore quietly, moving her hat back onto her head to glare at Bonnaire who was staring down at her. "What?"

"You've really…flourished since we last saw one another," Bonnaire said. Athos snorted, failing to hide it with a cough and if he hadn't been so far away, Ellie would've punched him.

"Ahuh, it's called aging," Ellie said, pulling her hat back down.

"But you really are a beautiful lady," Bonnaire said and Ellie stood up and in one swoop, pulled her dagger out and held it against Bonnaire's neck.

"Whoa," Aramis said from behind her.

"Elizabeth," Athos warned, but Ellie ignored them.

"Say that one more time, Bonnaire and your fancy clothes won't be so blue," she hissed, pressing the dagger against his throat. "And I'm sure you're rather attached to your life."

Bonnaire swallowed against the dagger. "Yes, I am. And I am sorry. I did not mean any offence."

Ellie rolled her eyes as Aramis put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away. "Whatever, Bonnaire." She sheathed her dagger and walked over to the tree furthest away from Bonnaire, sitting down and pulling dagger out, twirling it between her fingers, glaring at Bonnaire the entire time.

"Can you, can you make her stop doing that?" Bonnaire asked Athos, staring at Ellie nervously.

"I could," Athos said, leaning against the tree. "But then I'd ended up with my throat silt and, like you, I'm rather attached to my life."

Bonnaire flinched as Ellie threw her dagger into the tree in front of her. Luckily for all four of them, D'Artagnan emerged from pavilion, gesturing for them to follow him.

"He has perfect timing," Aramis muttered to Porthos as they followed D'Artagnan, Athos hovering next to Ellie in case she tried to murder Bonnaire again. D'Artagnan chucked a bunch of ropes at Bonnaire, the man barely catching them in time.

"So, who's Serena?" Athos asked as they caught up with D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan shook his head, leading them behind the pavilion and into a field. "That is Serena," he said, pointing to the white horse stood in the field.

Ellie burst out laughing, surprising nearly everyone. "Oh, please tell me you got slapped." D'Artagnan sighed. "Oh my god, you did. Oh, this is hilarious."

"Is she ok?" Bonnaire asked Athos quietly.

Athos sighed, pinching his nose. "Honestly, I've no idea."

D'Artagnan cleared his throat and gave Athos an expression. "May I continue?" Athos nodded. "Thank you. The diamonds have been woven into her tail."

"Unbelievable," Porthos muttered. "Labourers toiling in that field and in this one, a horse wears diamonds!"

"Oh, what it is to have money," Ellie added.

Aramis hummed in agreement. "And they wonder why civil war looms in England."

"Stay here," Athos said, confidently walking up to Serena. "This won't take long."

"This is going to be good," Ellie whispered to D'Artagnan, smirking as Serena whinnied and raised a hoof at Athos, startling the man and forcing him back. "Rope," Athos said, holding out his hand. Bonnaire handed it to him, watching as he tried again.

As Aramis, Porthos and Athos tried to get the rope around Serena, Ellie sat down in the grass, D'Artagnan standing next to her, both of them watching, highly amused.

"Do we tell them?" Ellie asked, giggling as Aramis barely avoided being clipped by Serena.

"Nah," D'Artagnan replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "This is too good."

"D'Artagnan, Ellie, fancy helping us out?" Porthos snapped and the two of them shrugged.

The chaos continued for another five minutes, none of them getting any closer to actually putting the rope on Serena. At one point Aramis angrily chucked his jacket on the floor as Porthos and Bonnaire ran into each other trying to avoid being hit by Serena's hooves.

After ten more minutes, Aramis came over to the tree where D'Artagnan and Ellie were sat, picking up his water bottle and taking a long sip from it. Athos joined him a moment later, panting heavily.

"Aramis…" Athos panted, "shoot the horse."

"Serena?" Athos nodded but Aramis shook his head. "No, I'm not shooting a horse, Athos."

Athos sighed, pulling his own gun out, clicking the safety off and aiming it at Serena.

"Athos," Aramis sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait," D'Artagnan called, pulling Ellie to her feet and walking over to Athos. "Give me the rope." Athos begrudgingly handed the rope to D'Artagnan, glaring at him as he passed.

"Can't believe you were going to shoot a horse, Athos," Ellie tutted as she passed, narrowly dodging the punch on the arm he was going to give her.

"Be careful," Athos called as D'Artagnan approached the horse.

"Trust me, I used to be a farmer," D'Artagnan said. He gently hit Serena with the rope, causing her to bend her leg down. When her head was lowered, he simply threw the rope over her head, successfully catching her.

Ellie glanced over her shoulder and laughed at the bewildered expressions behind her. She pulled out an apple and gave it to Serena, patting the horse on the neck. Then, D'Artagnan and her bowed down, Ellie smirking slightly.

"You could have done that before," Aramis said.

"Well, of course, but where's the fun in that?" D'Artagnan replied, shrugging as he rubbed Serena's nose lovingly.

"Bonnaire, grab the diamonds," Athos said, evidently done with the horse and Bonnaire.

"Me? Er, no," Bonnaire said, shaking his head.

"Well, aren't you the fearless highwayman?" Aramis said, stroking Bonnaire's ego.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I am," Bonnaire said. He threw the rope down on the ground and walked up to Porthos. "Pass me a blade," he faltered as Porthos just shook his head, "someone." He moved on to Aramis who handed him his sword. "Yes, I suppose the horses tail will just grow back, won't it."

"Your head won't if you try anything," Porthos countered and Ellie giggled to herself.

It was physically painful to watch Bonnaire try and cut the braid from Serena's tail. Ellie gave up waiting and walked over to Aramis, grabbing the water from him as Bonnaire finally cut it off and chucked the braid to D'Artagnan.

"Come on, give it back," Porthos said as Bonnaire swung Aramis sword about. Bonnaire reluctantly handed it over and Porthos then slapped him in the face. Ellie choked on the water, nearly spitting it out as Porthos walked over with a shit – eating grin on his face.

"How long do you think I'd have to serve to buy Constance just one of these?" D'Artagnan asked, looking at the diamond fondly.

"Well, there are other ways to keep a woman content, aren't there?" Aramis asked

"You can say that again," Ellie muttered, taking her hat off and running a hand through her hair. She stopped, staring at the three men who were staring at her. "What?"

Luckily, Porthos came over before anyone said anything. He snatched the braid out of D'Artagnan's hand, ripping a diamond out of it before handing it back to him.

"Erm, Porthos?" Athos asked, frowning as his friend threw the diamond into the field next door.

"They'll find that and put it to better use," he explained, and Ellie shrugged.

"Alright then," she said, clapping her hands. "We done?"

"No," Athos said, grabbing her shirt and pulling her back. "We've got more to find, come on."

Ellie groaned as she sulked back to her horse. D'Artagnan put an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the horses.

"Got plans?" He asked, glancing down at her with a teasing expression.

"Oh, shut up," Ellie snapped, elbowing him in the side.

* * *

**A/N: hello. rather typical of me to update this in the middle of a pandemic. but seeing as i've got a lot of spare time now (haven't we all?) i'm going to aim to finish this...soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnaire had led them to Lady Francoise's estate; a grand white house set in a backdrop of lush green fields and trees. It was paradise. If you ignored the plantation set right next door to it where Francoise probably got all of her money.

"That's Lady Francoise there," Bonnaire said, pointing to a very well-dressed woman walking towards the pavilion. "The diamonds I sold her were to be a gift for her darling Serena."

"Right, so what's our plan?" D'Artagnan asked, leaning down so he could look past the tree. Ellie slid to the side slightly, avoiding D'Artagnan's sword as it nearly stabbed her in the leg.

"Well, since you're the one who asked…" Athos said, trailing off. D'Artagnan slowly turned to look at his friend as Athos raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Ellie said, smirking as D'Artagnan groaned but walked down the grass to the pavilion where Lady Francoise had disappeared too.

Ellie, knowing nothing was going to happen for at least ten minutes, sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree. She put her hat over her face and settled down for a power nap.

"So, Elizabeth."

Ellie swore quietly, moving her hat back onto her head to glare at Bonnaire who was staring down at her. "_What_?"

"You've really…flourished since we last saw one another," Bonnaire said.

Athos snorted, failing to hide it with a cough and if he hadn't been so far away, Ellie would've punched him.

"Ahuh, it's called aging," Ellie said, pulling her hat back down and ignoring him. She could feel her patience with Bonnaire fading and the more he talked, the worse it got.

"But you really are a beautiful lady," Bonnaire continued. "Given what you went through those years, it really –"

Ellie had had enough. She stood up and in one swoop, pulled her dagger out, shoved Bonnaire against the tree and pressed her dagger against Bonnaire's neck.

"Whoa, calm down, Ellie" Aramis said from behind her, moving forward slightly so he could grab her.

"Elizabeth," Athos warned, hand moving to his own sword.

"Say that one more time, Bonnaire and your fancy clothes won't be so blue," she hissed, pressing the dagger against his throat. "And I'm sure you're rather attached to your life."

Bonnaire swallowed against the dagger. "Yes, I am. And I am sorry. I did not mean any offence."

Ellie rolled her eyes as Aramis reached forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulled her off Bonnaire.

"Whatever, Bonnaire," Ellie muttered, sheathing her dagger back into her belt. She brushed Aramis' hand off her shoulder and stalked over to a tree furthest away from Bonnaire, sitting down underneath it.

Ellie pulled out her dagger again and began twirling it between her fingers, fiercely glaring at Bonnaire as she did so.

"Can you…can you make her stop doing that?" Bonnaire asked Athos, staring at Ellie nervously.

"I could," Athos said, leaning against the tree. "But then I'd ended up with my throat silt and, like you, I'm rather attached to my life."

Bonnaire flinched as Ellie threw her dagger into the tree in front of her, the weapon hitting its mark.

Aramis sighed in relief as D'Artagnan emerged from the pavilion, nodding at them to come join them.

"He has perfect timing," Aramis muttered to Porthos as they walked over to D'Artagnan.

Athos walked next to Ellie, constantly watching her in his peripheral in case she tried to attack Bonnaire again.

As they reached him, D'Artagnan chucked a bunch of ropes at Bonnaire, the man barely catching them in time and dropping most of them.

"So, who's Serena?" Athos asked as D'Artagnan began walking, leading them behind the pavilion.

D'Artagnan shook his head, chuckling slightly as he stopped in the field behind it. "That is Serena," he said, pointing to the white horse stood in the field, munching on the grass.

Ellie burst out laughing, surprising nearly everyone and making Bonnaire jump back into Porthos.

"Oh, please tell me you got slapped," Ellie said, giggling. D'Artagnan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh my god, you did. Oh, this is hilarious."

"Is she ok?" Bonnaire asked Porthos quietly.

Porthos sighed, pinching his nose. "Honestly, I've no idea."

D'Artagnan cleared his throat and gave Porthos a look. "May I continue?" Porthos nodded, clearing his throat. "Thank you. The diamonds have been woven into her tail."

"Unbelievable," Porthos muttered. "Labourers toiling in that field and in this one, a horse wears diamond!"

"Oh, what it is to have money," Ellie added, sighing.

Aramis hummed in agreement. "And they wonder why civil war looms in England."

"Stay here," Athos said, confidently walking up to Serena. "This won't take long."

Ellie shook her head at him, knowing exactly how it was going to go.

"This is going to be good," she whispered to D'Artagnan.

As Athos approached, Serena whinnied and raised a hoof at him, bucking nervously. Startled, Athos jumped back a bit before regaining his composure

"Rope," Athos said, holding out his hand. Bonnaire handed it to him and Athos stepped forward, ready for a second attempt.

Aramis and Porthos, seeing that Athos wasn't having much success, both stepped into help, trying to corner the horse and capture it.

Ellie sighed, shaking her head as she sat down on the grass. "Do we tell them?"

"Nah," D'Artagnan replied, chuckling as he crossed his arms. "This is too good."

"D'Artagnan, Ellie, fancy helping us out?" Porthos snapped and the two of them shrugged.

"You're managing just fine, Porthos!" Ellie yelled, trying not to laugh as Serena darted off to the left as Aramis came at her from the right.

Aramis evidently becoming infuriated by the horse, angrily took his doublet off and threw onto the floor, glaring at Ellie and D'Artagnan as he did so.

Porthos and Bonnaire – who had decided to help – ran into each other at one point as they both tried to avoid being kicked by Serena.

After another five minutes had passed, Aramis strolled over to where D'Artagnan and Ellie were standing, panting heavily and sweating.

Ellie wordlessly offered him her water skin and he took it, muttering his thanks as he drink some, took his hat off, and poured some over him.

Athos joined him a moment later, struggling to not fall over into the grass, as he glared at the horse.

"Aramis…" Athos panted, "shoot the horse."

"Serena?" Aramis shook his head. "No, I'm not shooting a horse, Athos."

Athos sighed, pulling his pistol out, clicking the safety off and aiming it at Serena.

"Athos," Aramis sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey," Porthos called, waving a hand.

"Wait," D'Artagnan called. He stood up, pulling Ellie to her feet and walked over to Athos. "Give me the rope."

Athos all but dropped the rope into D'Artagnan's hand, glaring at him as he passed.

"Can't believe you were going to shoot a horse, Athos," Ellie tutted as she passed, narrowly dodging the punch on the arm he aimed at her.

"Be careful," Athos called as they walked up to the horse.

"Trust me, I used to be a farmer," D'Artagnan said, scoffing slightly.

"And I practically lived with them," Ellie muttered.

As D'Artagnan approached Serena, Ellie quietly walked up to her, stroking her nose and whispering to her. D'Artagnan gently hit Serena with the rope, causing her to bend her leg down. Once her head was lowered, he simply threw the rope over her head, successfully catching her.

Ellie glanced over her shoulder and laughed at the bewildered expressions behind her. She pulled an apple out of her pocket and gave it to Serena, patting the horse on the neck.

D'Artagnan bowed down, smiling smugly at the exhausted group in front of him.

"You could have done that before," Aramis panted.

"Well, of course, but where's the fun in that?" D'Artagnan replied, shrugging as he rubbed Serena's nose lovingly.

"Bonnaire, grab the diamonds," Athos said, evidently done with the horse and Bonnaire.

"Me? Er, no," Bonnaire said, shaking his head.

"Well, aren't you the fearless highwayman?" Aramis replied, smirking.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I am," Bonnaire said. He threw the rope down on the ground and walked up to Porthos. "Pass me a blade," he faltered as Porthos just shook his head, "someone." He moved on to Aramis who handed him his sword. "Yes, I suppose the horses tail will just grow back, won't it."

"Your head won't if you try anything," Porthos countered and Ellie laughed.

It was physically painful to watch Bonnaire try and cut the braid from Serena's tail. Ellie gave up waiting and walked over to Aramis, grabbing the water from him as Bonnaire finally cut it off and chucked the braid to D'Artagnan.

Bonnaire, rather fancying Aramis' sword, began swinging it about, pretending he was actually a musketeer.

"Come on, give it back," Porthos said, walking up to him. Bonnaire reluctantly handed it over and Porthos, unable to resist the opportunity, then slapped him in the face.

Ellie choked on the water, nearly spitting it out as Porthos walked over with a shit – eating grin on his face.

"How long do you think I'd have to serve to buy Constance just one of these?" D'Artagnan asked, looking at the diamond fondly as he plucked it out of the braid.

"Well, there are other ways to keep a woman content, aren't there?" Aramis asked, frowning.

"You can say that again," Ellie muttered, taking her hat off and running a hand through her hair. She stopped, staring at the three men who were staring at her. "What?"

Luckily, Porthos came over before anyone said anything. He snatched the braid out of D'Artagnan's hand, ripping a diamond out of it before handing it back to him.

"Erm, Porthos?" Athos asked, frowning as his friend threw the diamond into the field next door.

"They'll find that and put it to better use," he explained, walking back over.

"Alright then," she said, clapping her hands and beginning to walk off. "We done?"

"No," Athos said, grabbing her shirt and pulling her back. Ellie fell back into him and he put a hand on her back, catching her. "We've got more to find, come on."

Ellie groaned loudly but followed Athos back to their horses. D'Artagnan put an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her, smirking.

"Got plans?" He asked, glancing down at her with a teasing expression.

"Oh, _shut up_," Ellie snapped, elbowing him in the side.

**~ 0 ~**

Constance looked up as she heard the tell-tale sound of hooves on cobbles at the entrance of the Garrison. She smiled at D'Artagnan as he rode in, leaning up to kiss him as he dismounted.

"Some of the diamonds," D'Artagnan said, handing the pouch to Constance. "Take them to Treville and tell him there are more to come."

Constance opened the pouch and looked at the sparkling diamonds longingly. She sighed, smiling at her husband.

"You'll have one of your own, one day, I promise you," D'Artagnan said, kissing her again. "In the meantime, go."

"Is Ellie alright?" Constance asked suddenly, noticing the murderous look on her face as Bonnaire started talking at her.

D'Artagnan sighed. "Bonnaire and Ellie…well, she hates him." He looked behind him as Bonnaire jumped down from his horse, Ellie trying not to hit her head on wooden pole behind her as he _kept _talking.

"Aha," Bonnaire said, spotting Constance. "You must be Madame D'Artagnan…"

Constance raised her eyes up at D'Artagnan and D'Artagnan sighed despairingly, turning his head to the sky as Bonnaire walked over.

Ellie sighed heavily as she walked over to Bonnaire, mouthing an apology to Constance as she approached.

"…which goes to show that behind every great Musketeer –"

"Are two women who want to kill you?" Ellie asked as Constance stepped forward and hit Bonnaire in the stomach.

"That is for the women you robbed," Constance hissed, glaring at him. "Now, get back on your horse."

Ellie looked up at the balcony, trying not to murder Bonnaire, when she caught sight of Brujon watching her from above. She waved at him and he waved back, giving her a smile. He nodded to where the kitchen was, a silent question of '_you staying_?"

Ellie glanced behind her at Athos, sighing quietly as she glanced back at Brujon. She shrugged and Brujon nodded, still smiling albeit slightly less joyful.

"Ellie, you coming or staying?" D'Artagnan asked, catching sight of torn expression as she watched Brujon disappear back inside. He silently raised his eyebrows and Ellie bit her lip, looking between the door upstairs and Athos.

"Surely it isn't going to take four of us to get some diamonds back," she said quietly, turning to face D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos yelled as he and Porthos began riding out the garrison, Bonnaire in tow.

D'Artagnan sighed, glancing over to where Athos and Porthos had ridden off to. He turned back to her and smiled. "Fine, but you owe me one."

Ellie nodded, handing her horses reins to the stable boy. "Thank you!" She called as D'Artagnan rode after Athos and Porthos.

Ellie turned around and walked smack bang into Aramis. He reached out a hand, grabbing her waist as she stumbled back.

"Oh, hi," Ellie said, straightening her doublet as Aramis shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Aramis asked, frowning.

"Reasons," she replied. She looked behind him at the woman he'd been talking to. "Why are you here?"

"Reasons," Aramis repeated, a knowing smile on his face.

"And does your reason have a name?" Ellie asked, nodding her head at the woman standing next to him, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Pauline," she said, holding out a hand for Ellie to shake.

"Elizabeth," Ellie said, smiling as she shook it. "If you need me, look for Brujon or Constance," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"She's nice," Pauline said once Ellie had gone. She looked at Aramis. "She a friend?"

Aramis sighed. "A sister. A very _annoying_ but beautiful sister."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie sighed heavily as she shifted in her chair, putting her legs up on the table in front of her. She leaned forward and poured some wine into two cups, grabbing one before she sat back in her chair.

The door behind her creaked as it was opened and Ellie tilted her head back, smiling at Brujon as he walked in.

"You stayed?" Brujon asked as he sat down next to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Mmm," Ellie answered, sipping her wine. "D'Artagnan's covering for me."

Brujon chuckled as Ellie sighed loudly as he rubbed her shoulders. "Long day?"

"Bonnaire did not shut up all day. That man could probably talk his way out of being executed if he spoke for long enough."

Brujon chuckled as he refilled Ellie's cup. "I heard him before I even saw you in the yard." Brujon nodded to Ellie's shirt. "Anyone comment on your clothing choice?"

Ellie chuckled, blushing slightly. "No. Besides, you don't even wear this shirt, Brujon."

"I'm wearing it now," Brujon replied, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her towards him.

"No, I'm wearing it," Ellie corrected, taking her feet off the table and leaning forward so that she could kiss Brujon. "But that could change."

Brujon laughed against her lips as he kissed her back, pulling her off her seat and onto his lap, wrapping a hand around her waist as their kiss got more passionate. Soon, Ellie's doublet was on the floor, as well as her weapons belt. Brujon untied Ellie's hair, letting it fall down as he began pulling her shirt out from her trousers.

"Ellie –"

"Get out!" Brujon and Ellie yelled, the unsuspecting cadet quickly slamming the door shut.

Ellie groaned, burying her head into Brujon's neck and hiding behind her hair. "Why can we never just have some peace?" She moaned, getting off his lap. She stormed up to the door and swung it open, the cadet cowering slightly. "_What_?"

"Madame D'Artagnan needs you," the cadet squeaked, trying his best not to look at Ellie's untucked shirt and doublet on the floor.

"Of course, she does," Ellie muttered, shoving her hair back from her face. "Fine, where is she?"

"Oh, I'm meant to pick this up, am I?" Brujon asked as Ellie stepped out into the corridor

"Technically, it is yours," Ellie called, winking at him as he glared at her.

The cadet lead her upstairs and down a corridor, towards Constance's office. He knocked on the door and, before he'd even finished, disappeared down the stairs.

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, letting herself in. She shut the door behind her and glared at Constance.

"You bloody well knew what I was doing," Ellie complained as Constance smirked at her from behind her desk.

"And we've got work to do," she said, holding up the book which had all of their taxes and payments in it.

"Seriously? _Now_?" Ellie groaned, throwing her head back. "_Constance, _I was in the middle of something!"

"I know you were," Constance said, grabbing Ellie's hand and dragging her out the room and down the stairs. "And I need someone to help me."

"Why are we going down to the cellar?" Ellie asked, frowning. There was a loud bang followed by raucous laughter and Ellie sighed. "Again? Really?'

Constance nodded. "Yup."

"I thought I'd banned that," Ellie muttered as they walked out into the yard. "Armoury it is then."

"What happened to your shirt?" Constance asked as they walked down the corridor.

Ellie paused, frowning. "What do you mean? I'm wearing it?"

"That's Brujon's shirt."

Ellie stopped walking and stared at Constance. "You're too observant for your own good, you know that?"

She brushed past her laughing friend, barging the cellar door open, stopping short when she saw Aramis and Pauline standing inside. Pauline gasped trying to hide something as the two of them stared at her.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry," Ellie said, stumbling forward as a still laughing Constance bumped into her.

"I had no idea you'd still be here," Constance said, genuinely apologetic. "We needed somewhere quiet to work."

"_We_?" Ellie hissed, jumping when Constance elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Constance is practically family," Aramis said, putting a hand on Pauline's shoulder. "And, well, Ellie _is _family. You can speak freely," Aramis said, reassuring Pauline. "I trust them both with my life."

Ellie shut the door, pulling her shirt off her shoulder and glaring at Constance as she tried to laugh.

"God, I'm in so much trouble," Pauline sighed, hands shaking.

"Aramis, wine," Constance ordered, setting down the pile of books she was holding and pulling a chair out for Pauline to sit in. "Tell me everything."

Ellie perched herself on the edge of table next to Pauline and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly as Pauline closed her eyes and sighed shakily.

Pauline smiled at the women and sat up a little straighter. "Well, these, er, these letters," she handed them to Constance, "they started arriving just after my engagement to St Pierre."

"I'm guessing they're not the typical congratulation cards you normally get," Ellie guessed.

Pauline nodded. "They'll tell that I was a prostitute in the brothel that I grew up in," Pauline admitted, sighing again.

"That _we _grew up in," Aramis corrected, sitting on the edge of Pauline's chair and handing her a cup of wine. "My mother worked there. I lived with her until my father came to take me away, and… I haven't seen Pauline since."

Ellie smiled at Aramis behind Pauline, reaching over and squeezing his hand. Aramis gave Ellie a grateful smile and turned back to Pauline.

Constance looked at Aramis. "Your mother was…"

"My mother," Aramis said, and Constance nodded in understanding. "She was a beautiful woman. Her choices were always for the sake of her children."

"Well," Constance said, standing up and handing the letters back to Pauline. "We call come from somewhere. I mean, Ellie came from a circus and still acts like she lives there."

Ellie jumped off the table and glared at Constance. "I jumped off the balcony one time," Ellie muttered. "Why do you hate me?" Constance gave Ellie a knowing look and Ellie groaned, blushing. "Oh, look, I'm sorry. I was busy!"

"Yes, shagging – "

Ellie quickly stepped forward and shoved Constance out the door. "Yes, _thank you_, Constance!" Ellie slammed the door behind her and turned back to an amused Aramis and Pauline. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Pauline said, waving it off, smiling.

Ellie looked at Pauline, frowning slightly. "Forgive me, but won't St Pierre love you regardless of this?"

Pauline shrugged. "I don't know."

"None of us can change our pasts, trust me, I know," Ellie said, and Aramis gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, except I feel like my old life doesn't exist. I am…a new lady. I am the woman you see before me." Pauline sighed sadly. "I just hope St Pierre takes the same view." She turned to Aramis. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, he will," Ellie said, smiling as she opened the door again. "He's too nice to do otherwise."

Aramis smiled back at her and Ellie winked at him, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"You really are too perceptive for your own good, Constance," Ellie hissed as she passed her friend in the corridor.

"Try wearing a shirt that belongs to you!" She yelled as Ellie walked up the corridor. "Then maybe it wouldn't be so obvious!"

Ellie stuck a finger up at her friend in return.

**~ 0 ~**

The sound of someone screaming woke Ellie up suddenly. She groaned, looking around blearily. Brujon was half awake next to her, the two squashed onto Ellie's old bed.

"Oh, this is weird," Ellie said tiredly, standing up and pulling on her trousers and Brujon's shirt. "Old room."

"It's too small," Brujon mumbled, moving into the middle of the bed and pulling the blanket up over him.

"That's because it was just me," Ellie replied, leaning down and kissing his head. "I just hope that wasn't Clairmont stabbing himself _again_."

Ellie walked down the corridor, towards where she thought she'd heard the scream, and into the dining room, stopping short when she saw Bonnaire lying on the table, bleeding everywhere, Porthos on top of him and Athos and D'Artagnan sharing a bottle of wine.

"When I said, 'kill him', I didn't mean it literally," Ellie said, announcing her presence, leaning on the door frame.

"For once, I didn't actually do it," Porthos said raising his hands up.

"Wine?" D'Artagnan asked, handing the bottle to her. Ellie shrugged and took a swig, passing it to Athos.

"So, you get the diamonds?" She asked, sitting down backwards on a chair, leaning on the back of it.

"Yup," D'Artagnan said, nodding, leaning against the wall.

Bonnie groaned. "Please, get Aramis, I beg you," Bonnaire whimpered as Porthos ripped open his shirt.

"Aramis isn't here," Ellie said simply, smirking. "No idea where he's gone."

Bonnaire lifted his head slightly, glaring at Ellie, before dropping it down on the table again.

"Don't worry," Porthos said, getting comfortable. "I've watched him stich men up many times." Porthos smirked as Athos handed him a needle. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will you."

Bonnaire turned his head to look up at Porthos hopefully. "Really?"

"Nah. Hold him down."

Bonnaire caught sight of the needle and immediately passed out, his head hitting the table with a loud _thud_.

"Did he just?" Ellie asked, pointing at him, trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Porthos said, chuckling. "Turns out he's been in England the past five years. Jumped off the ship as soon as we left him."

"Son of a bitch," Ellie gaped. "Wait, England?"

"Trying not to get infested with lice," Athos added, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Ellie hummed, snatching the bottle of wine off Porthos and taking another swig. "So, how many more diamonds?"

"One more, I believe," D'Artagnan said, sitting down on the floor next to her. He looked down at her shirt, frowning. "Is that a new shirt?"

Ellie froze, the bottle of wine halfway to her lips. "Yes," she said, trying to think of an excuse, "I got a hole in my other one that I couldn't fix."

"Huh," D'Artagnan said, nodding. "It's nice."

Ellie frowned. "_Thank you_?" D'Artagnan reached over and snatched the wine off her again, taking a swig of it. He handed it back to Ellie and leant his head against her leg. "Are you just going to fall asleep there?"

D'Artagnan shrugged. "It's comfy."

Ellie stared at him; eyebrow raised. She sighed, shaking her head. "Of course."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie glared at Athos' back as he walked down the stairs.

"Why have I got to guard him?" She asked, following after him, ignoring Brujon laughing at her from behind.

"Because, unlike Porthos, you won't kill him," Athos said simply, stopping on the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie stared at him. "Athos, I held a dagger to his throat…_a dagger_."

Athos sighed, giving Ellie the look. "Stay here, guard Bonnaire, we'll be back in a bit."

Ellie swore quietly as Athos headed over to his horse, ignoring Ellie as she grumpily walked to where Bonnaire was locked up.

"Ah, Constance!" Ellie exclaimed as she spotted her friend emerging from Bonnaire's room. "Are you keeping an eye on him?"

"I doubt he needs someone to guard him, Ellie," Constance said, shaking her head. "He was stabbed in the back."

"Good, so I can go do literally anything else?" Ellie asked, crossing her arms.

Constance chuckled. "Go find Brujon." She pushed Ellie out into the courtyard with a laugh. "And find a shirt that belongs to you!"

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie threw an apple at Clairmont, her friend catching it without looking.

"Hello," Clairmont said, picking up his knife and slicing the apple into quarters. "How was Brujon?"

"Oh, shut it," Ellie replied, smiling as she nudged him. "Since when was my love life Garrison gossip?"

Clairmont smirked. "Since Eddie walked in on the two of you doing it."

"He told you?!" Ellie exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table.

"Lizzie, he told _anyone _who would listen," Clairmont replied, chuckling. "Not _them_, though." Clairmont paused, looking at Ellie. "Are you _ever _going to tell them?"

Ellie frowned. "They know I'm with him," she replied.

"I meant the other thing."

Ellie sighed. "Maybe. I don't know, Clairmont. Telling them anything about my love life terrifies me because of…you know who." Ellie shrugged, picking a thread of her doublet. "I am surprised they don't know that Brujon and I are –"

"Bonnaire's escaped!"

Ellie shot up off the table as the cadets began running around, searching for Bonnaire.

"I thought you were guarding him!" Ellie yelled at Constance as she marched across the courtyard.

"He was chained to the wall; I didn't think I had to!" Constance yelled back and Ellie groaned, following after her friend.

"Athos is going to murder me," Ellie muttered, stepping out from under the stairs. "Oh, I found him."

Constance growled, snatching Ellie's gun out of her belt and marching over to where Bonnaire was being intimidated by three horses and the three riders sitting upon them.

Ellie chuckled, following after her as Constance stood behind Bonnaire, gun pointed at the man's back.

"Make one move…" Constance warned as Bonnaire backed into her gun, stopping suddenly.

Bonnaire slowly turned around, smiling meekly at Ellie and Constance as they glared at him.

**~ 0 ~**

Bonnaire groaned as D'Artagnan threw him onto the floor, the floor squeaking underneath him.

"Your Majesty, your diamond and your thief," Athos said, handing the diamond to Henrietta.

"My gardener!" Henrietta exclaimed, staring at Bonnaire in surprise.

"_Gardener?_" Ellie whispered to Porthos, stifling a laugh at Porthos' unimpressed face

"Forgive me, ma'am," Bonnaire said, looking up at Henrietta. "I am the thief. But I am also the principal agent in the jewels' return."

"Hang him," Henrietta said firmly, turning away.

"I could double your money for you."

"Hang him now."

"Surely," Henrietta's lady – in – waiting began, stepping forward, "if he could accomplish that, ma'am…"

Louis held up a hand, opening his mouth to say something but Athos shook his head. "Don't trust him. Every breath is a lie."

Louis quickly shut his mouth, settling on just watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Henrietta's lady – in – waiting, Caroline, spoke up again. "He must have the money he made from the sales."

"Yes!" Bonnaire exclaimed, pointing enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Now you have the diamonds back, you might sell them…again. Thereby all but doubling your money."

"We'd better send for your partner, then," Porthos said coldly.

Louis frowned. "Partner?"

"He has a partner," D'Artagnan said, sighing, looking at Athos.

"The partner has the money," Athos finished, and Louis shook his head, clearly done with the whole debacle.

"There shall be no bargaining," Henrietta snapped, holding out a hand and walking over to Athos "give me your sword and I will execute him myself."

"Wait, wait, wait," Louis said, standing up from his throne. "Look, double the money means double the arms for soldiers. And I, for one, would like to see you win your war, Henrietta Maria."

"He betrayed me."

"Hm. And yet he has the means to keep England safe," Louis reminded her.

Henrietta sighed. "Show me this partner."

All eyes turned to Bonnaire, who, for once, was silent. He stared down at the ground, shaking his head. "I fear that is something I cannot do," he said quietly.

Louis sighed as his sister turned back to Athos. "Give me your sword."

"Emilie you fool," Caroline said suddenly, running over to Bonnaire.

Ellie stared between the two, eyes wide with surprise. Bonnaire never failed to surprise. Louis just sighed and turned back to his throne.

"Caroline, it is you who are the fool, my love," Bonnaire said tenderly, stroking Caroline's face. "What have you done?"

"What is happening?" Ellie whispered. D'Artagnan shrugged, clueless.

"This was my plan," Bonnaire said, holding Caroline close to him. "My idea. I was only trying to make a better life for my wife."

Louis, who had sat down on the steps of the throne, was very clearly done with the entire thing, groaning and running a hand over his face in despair.

"You're married?" Henrietta gawked. "Without my permission?!"

"Hang me twice over, but not Caroline," Bonnaire said, crying as he spoke, clinging on to his wife as if she was a lifeline. "Please, I beg of you. She kept your favourite ring. That was her idea, not mine."

"Bonnaire," Louis spoke up, "do you have the money?"

Bonnaire nodded. "I do, it lies hidden."

"Musketeers take him and retrieve it," Louis said as if it was the most obvious solution. Which it was.

"Louis!" Henrietta exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"Look, don't let your anger outwit your good sense," Louis replied, sighing.

As Porthos and D'Artagnan practically dragged Bonnaire from the room, Caroline tried to crawl after him, sobbing.

"I petition the queen!" Bonnaire yelled as he was dragged. "I demand immunity from prosecution."

"You demand?" Henrietta snapped.

"Petition…to demand," Bonnaire corrected. "Not a penny crosses anyone's palm…till you let Caroline and I walk free."

Henrietta paused, clearly not wanting to agree to the terms. She pursed her lips and sighed. "Agreed. But you shall never set foot in England again."

"I can promise you, ma'am, that will never happen," Bonnaire said, bowing deeply. "God save you!"

Ellie rolled her eyes as Caroline ran after Bonnaire, tears still falling down her face as she tried to catch up with her husband.

"Please, never be like that," Ellie muttered to Athos as they walked out the room. "I don't think I can bear it."

Athos chuckled, smiling as Ellie shivered in mock disgust at the thought.

**~ 0 ~**

"You having fun down there?" Ellie asked, squinting against the sun as she looked at Porthos.

Bonnaire had admitted that he'd hidden the money when they'd spotted him the other day, hiding it amongst the dead bodies on the wagon he'd hidden on.

The dead bodies which were now in a rather large mass grave.

That they were now searching through.

Ellie was just glad she'd called guarding Bonnaire and Caroline. Not that they were going to try anything. Still, it made her feel good to causally point a pistol at Bonnaire, picking at the grass underneath her with her other hand.

"You could help," Porthos grumbled, his voice muffled by the scarf he'd tied around his face to try and reduce the stench.

"Nah," Ellie replied, shaking her head, smirking when Porthos gave her the dirtiest look possible.

"Down amongst the dead men," Aramis said as he approached them. Ellie looked up, smiling as he stopped behind her.

"Look at it all." D'Artagnan sighed longingly as he stared at the pile of money. "You could live like a king."

"What of us?" Caroline asked suddenly, looking at Bonnaire.

"We have the Queen's pardon, Caroline," Bonnaire reassured.

"But not theirs," Caroline pointed out, flinching slightly when Ellie moved her pistol an inch. "Who would know if we ended up in this grave?"

Aramis pulled his gun out, clicking the safety off. "Are we doing this?"

"Comrades," Bonnaire began.

Athos glared at him. "Don't push it."

"Much as it pains me to say, he did save my life," D'Artagnan said, shrugging.

"Assuming he wasn't aiming at you." Athos turned to look at Porthos. He'd been unusually silent during the entire conversation, sullenly sharping his dagger. "Porthos?"

Porthos paused his sharpening, contemplating what they were about to do. His answer wasn't in words. He simply put his dagger into the mud and that was it.

It was enough for Bonnaire and Caroline, however, who both sighed in relief.

They both quickly scrambled up, moving on to the grass away from the musketeers.

"Well, that's that…gentlemen, Elizabeth." Ellie tipped her hat to Bonnaire. "All that remains to say…all for one?" Bonnaire asked, putting his hand out. He was met with four unimpressed faces and sighed. "Yeah, run."

Ellie watched as Caroline and Bonnaire disappeared, hopefully to never be seen again.

"Love makes people do weird things," Ellie said quietly as she stood up.

"Agreed." Aramis looked down sadly and Ellie reached up, squeezing his hand.

"Drinks?" She asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Only if you're paying," Aramis countered, and Ellie smacked his arm.

"The cheek of you," she muttered as Aramis laughed, his eyes creasing up.

**~ 0 ~**

"That's your third cup," Porthos said, slightly impressed.

Ellie nodded as she poured herself a fourth. "Yup. My tolerance has really increased. I'm like Athos, rarely get drunk."

Athos scoffed. "I can get drunk."

"After about four bottles," Ellie countered, leaning back in her chair as Athos glared at her. "And I'm not a grumpy drunk, I am a happy drunk – "she cut herself off as she leant too far back in her chair, nearly falling backwards. Athos sighed, reaching out to catch her chair and push it forward onto all for legs.

"Good," D'Artagnan said, shoving another bottle towards her, "have some more."

Ellie shook her head as she swallowed the end of her fourth cup. "Nope. I can't be seen getting drunk – bad example."

"To who?" Aramis asked, chuckling.

"The cadets! I'm always tell them off for…for getting drunk…and fighting."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Right…"

"They never stop," Ellie mumbled, slumping against Athos as she waved her cup around. "Always problems…no solutions."

D'Artagnan watched, not at all surprised, as Ellie passed out, falling sideways into Athos, Aramis rescuing her cup before it spilt everywhere.

Athos sighed, catching her and moving her head so that it was leaning against his shoulder.

"She never ceases to amaze me," Porthos said, shaking his head in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of someone screaming woke Ellie up suddenly. She groaned, looking around blearily. Brujon was half awake next to her, the two squashed onto Ellie's old bed.

"Oh, this is weird," Ellie said tiredly, standing up and pulling on her trousers and Brujon's shirt. "Old room."

"It's too small," Brujon mumbled, moving into the middle of the bed and pulling the blanket up over him.

"That's because it was just me," Ellie replied, leaning down and kissing his head. "I just hope that wasn't Clairmont stabbing himself _again_."

Ellie walked down the corridor, towards where she thought she'd heard the scream, and into the dining room, stopping short when she saw Bonnaire lying on the table, bleeding everywhere, Porthos on top of him and Athos and D'Artagnan sharing a bottle of wine.

"When I said, 'kill him', I didn't mean it literally," Ellie said, announcing her presence, leaning on the door frame.

"For once, I didn't actually do it," Porthos said raising his hands up.

"Wine?" D'Artagnan asked, handing the bottle to her. Ellie shrugged and took a swig, passing it to Athos.

"So, you get the diamonds?" She asked, sitting down backwards on a chair, leaning on the back of it.

"Yup," D'Artagnan said, nodding, leaning against the wall.

Bonnie groaned. "Please, get Aramis, I beg you," Bonnaire whimpered as Porthos ripped open his shirt.

"Aramis isn't here," Ellie said simply, smirking. "No idea where he's gone."

Bonnaire lifted his head slightly, glaring at Ellie, before dropping it down on the table again.

"Don't worry," Porthos said, getting comfortable. "I've watched him stich men up many times." Porthos smirked as Athos handed him a needle. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will you."

Bonnaire turned his head to look up at Porthos hopefully. "Really?"

"Nah. Hold him down."

Bonnaire caught sight of the needle and immediately passed out, his head hitting the table with a loud _thud_.

"Did he just?" Ellie asked, pointing at him, trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Porthos said, chuckling. "Turns out he's been in England the past five years. Jumped off the ship as soon as we left him."

"Son of a bitch," Ellie gaped. "Wait, England?"

"Trying not to get infested with lice," Athos added, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Ellie hummed, snatching the bottle of wine off Porthos and taking another swig. "So, how many more diamonds?"

"One more, I believe," D'Artagnan said, sitting down on the floor next to her. He looked down at her shirt, frowning. "Is that a new shirt?"

Ellie froze, the bottle of wine halfway to her lips. "Yes," she said, trying to think of an excuse, "I got a hole in my other one that I couldn't fix."

"Huh," D'Artagnan said, nodding. "It's nice."

Ellie frowned. "_Thank you_?" D'Artagnan reached over and snatched the wine off her again, taking a swig of it. He handed it back to Ellie and leant his head against her leg. "Are you just going to fall asleep there?"

D'Artagnan shrugged. "It's comfy."

Ellie stared at him; eyebrow raised. She sighed, shaking her head. "Of course."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie glared at Athos' back as he walked down the stairs.

"Why have I got to guard him?" She asked, following after him, ignoring Brujon laughing at her from behind.

"Because, unlike Porthos, you won't kill him," Athos said simply, stopping on the bottom of the stairs.

Ellie stared at him. "Athos, I held a dagger to his throat…_a dagger_."

Athos sighed, giving Ellie the look. "Stay here, guard Bonnaire, we'll be back in a bit."

Ellie swore quietly as Athos headed over to his horse, ignoring Ellie as she grumpily walked to where Bonnaire was locked up.

"Ah, Constance!" Ellie exclaimed as she spotted her friend emerging from Bonnaire's room. "Are you keeping an eye on him?"

"I doubt he needs someone to guard him, Ellie," Constance said, shaking her head. "He was stabbed in the back."

"Good, so I can go do literally anything else?" Ellie asked, crossing her arms.

Constance chuckled. "Go find Brujon." She pushed Ellie out into the courtyard with a laugh. "And find a shirt that belongs to you!"

_Line break_

Ellie threw an apple at Clairmont, her friend catching it without looking.

"Hello," Clairmont said, picking up his knife and slicing the apple into quarters. "How was Brujon?"

"Oh, shut it," Ellie replied, smiling as she nudged him. "Since when was my love life Garrison gossip?"

Clairmont smirked. "Since Eddie walked in on the two of you doing it."

"He told you?!" Ellie exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table.

"Lizzie, he told _anyone _who would listen," Clairmont replied, chuckling. "Not _them_, though." Clairmont paused, looking at Ellie. "Are you _ever _going to tell them?"

Ellie frowned. "They know I'm with him," she replied.

"I meant the other thing."

Ellie sighed. "Maybe. I don't know, Clairmont. Telling them anything about my love life terrifies me because of…you know who." Ellie shrugged, picking a thread of her doublet. "I am surprised they don't know that Brujon and I are –"

"Bonnaire's escaped!"

Ellie shot up off the table as the cadets began running around, searching for Bonnaire.

"I thought you were guarding him!" Ellie yelled at Constance as she marched across the courtyard.

"He was chained to the wall; I didn't think I had to!" Constance yelled back and Ellie groaned, following after her friend.

"Athos is going to murder me," Ellie muttered, stepping out from under the stairs. "Oh, I found him."

Constance growled, snatching Ellie's pistol out of her belt and marching over to where Bonnaire was being intimidated by three horses and the three riders sitting upon them.

Ellie chuckled, following after her as Constance stood behind Bonnaire, pistol pointed at the man's back.

"Make one move…" Constance warned as Bonnaire backed into her pistol, stopping suddenly.

Bonnaire slowly turned around, smiling meekly at Ellie and Constance as they glared at him.

**~ 0 ~**

Bonnaire groaned as D'Artagnan threw him onto the floor, the floor squeaking underneath him.

"Your Majesty, your diamond and your thief," Athos said, handing the diamond to Henrietta.

"My gardener!" Henrietta exclaimed, staring at Bonnaire in surprise.

"_Gardener?_" Ellie whispered to Porthos, stifling a laugh at Porthos' unimpressed face

"Forgive me, ma'am," Bonnaire said, looking up at Henrietta. "I am the thief. But I am also the principal agent in the jewels' return."

"Hang him," Henrietta said firmly, turning away.

"I could double your money for you."

"Hang him now."

"Surely," Henrietta's lady – in – waiting began, stepping forward, "if he could accomplish that, ma'am…"

Louis held up a hand, opening his mouth to say something but Athos shook his head. "Don't trust him. Every breath is a lie."

Louis quickly shut his mouth, settling on just watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Henrietta's lady – in – waiting, Caroline, spoke up again. "He must have the money he made from the sales."

"Yes!" Bonnaire exclaimed, pointing enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. Now you have the diamonds back, you might sell them…again. Thereby all but doubling your money."

"We'd better send for your partner, then," Porthos said coldly.

Louis frowned. "Partner?"

"He has a partner," D'Artagnan said, sighing, looking at Athos.

"The partner has the money," Athos finished, and Louis shook his head, clearly done with the whole debacle.

"There shall be no bargaining," Henrietta snapped, holding out a hand and walking over to Athos "give me your sword and I will execute him myself."

"Wait, wait, wait," Louis said, standing up from his throne. "Look, double the money means double the arms for soldiers. And I, for one, would like to see you win your war, Henrietta Maria."

"He betrayed me."

"Hm. And yet he has the means to keep England safe," Louis reminded her.

Henrietta sighed. "Show me this partner."

All eyes turned to Bonnaire, who, for once, was silent. He stared down at the ground, shaking his head. "I fear that is something I cannot do," he said quietly.

Louis sighed as his sister turned back to Athos. "Give me your sword."

"Emilie you fool," Caroline said suddenly, running over to Bonnaire.

Ellie stared between the two, eyes wide with surprise. Bonnaire never failed to surprise. Louis just sighed and turned back to his throne.

"Caroline, it is you who are the fool, my love," Bonnaire said tenderly, stroking Caroline's face. "What have you done?"

"What is happening?" Ellie whispered. D'Artagnan shrugged, clueless.

"This was my plan," Bonnaire said, holding Caroline close to him. "My idea. I was only trying to make a better life for my wife."

Louis, who had sat down on the steps of the throne, was very clearly done with the entire thing, groaning and running a hand over his face in despair.

"You're married?" Henrietta gawked. "Without my permission?!"

"Hang me twice over, but not Caroline," Bonnaire said, crying as he spoke, clinging on to his wife as if she was a lifeline. "Please, I beg of you. She kept your favourite ring. That was her idea, not mine."

"Bonnaire," Louis spoke up, "do you have the money?"

Bonnaire nodded. "I do, it lies hidden."

"Musketeers take him and retrieve it," Louis said as if it was the most obvious solution. Which it was.

"Louis!" Henrietta exclaimed, glaring at her brother.

"Look, don't let your anger outwit your good sense," Louis replied, sighing.

As Porthos and D'Artagnan practically dragged Bonnaire from the room, Caroline tried to crawl after him, sobbing.

"I petition the queen!" Bonnaire yelled as he was dragged. "I demand immunity from prosecution."

"You demand?" Henrietta snapped.

"Petition…to demand," Bonnaire corrected. "Not a penny crosses anyone's palm…till you let Caroline and I walk free."

Henrietta paused, clearly not wanting to agree to the terms. She pursed her lips and sighed. "Agreed. But you shall never set foot in England again."

"I can promise you, ma'am, that will never happen," Bonnaire said, bowing deeply. "God save you!"

Ellie rolled her eyes as Caroline ran after Bonnaire, tears still falling down her face as she tried to catch up with her husband.

"Please, never be like that," Ellie muttered to Athos as they walked out the room. "I don't think I can bear it."

Athos chuckled, smiling as Ellie shivered in mock disgust at the thought.

** ~ 0 ~**

"You having fun down there?" Ellie asked, squinting against the sun as she looked at Porthos.

Bonnaire had admitted that he'd hidden the money when they'd spotted him the other day, hiding it amongst the dead bodies on the wagon he'd hidden on.

The dead bodies which were now in a rather large mass grave.

That they were now searching through.

Ellie was just glad she'd called guarding Bonnaire and Caroline. Not that they were going to try anything. Still, it made her feel good to causally point a pistol at Bonnaire, picking at the grass underneath her with her other hand.

"You could help," Porthos grumbled, his voice muffled by the scarf he'd tied around his face to try and reduce the stench.

"Nah," Ellie replied, shaking her head, smirking when Porthos gave her the dirtiest look possible.

"Down amongst the dead men," Aramis said as he approached them. Ellie looked up, smiling as he stopped behind her.

"Look at it all." D'Artagnan sighed longingly as he stared at the pile of money. "You could live like a king."

"What of us?" Caroline asked suddenly, looking at Bonnaire.

"We have the Queen's pardon, Caroline," Bonnaire reassured.

"But not theirs," Caroline pointed out, flinching slightly when Ellie moved her pistol an inch. "Who would know if we ended up in this grave?"

Aramis pulled his pistol out, clicking the safety off. "Are we doing this?"

"Comrades," Bonnaire began.

Athos glared at him. "Don't push it."

"Much as it pains me to say, he did save my life," D'Artagnan said, shrugging.

"Assuming he wasn't aiming at you." Athos turned to look at Porthos. He'd been unusually silent during the entire conversation, sullenly sharping his dagger. "Porthos?"

Porthos paused his sharpening, contemplating what they were about to do. His answer wasn't in words. He simply put his dagger into the mud and that was it.

It was enough for Bonnaire and Caroline, however, who both sighed in relief.

They both quickly scrambled up, moving on to the grass away from the musketeers.

"Well, that's that…gentlemen, Elizabeth." Ellie tipped her hat to Bonnaire. "All that remains to say…all for one?" Bonnaire asked, putting his hand out. He was met with four unimpressed faces and sighed. "Yeah, run."

Ellie watched as Caroline and Bonnaire disappeared, hopefully to never be seen again.

"Love makes people do weird things," Ellie said quietly as she stood up.

"Agreed." Aramis looked down sadly and Ellie reached up, squeezing his hand.

"Drinks?" She asked, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Only if you're paying," Aramis countered, and Ellie smacked his arm.

"The cheek of you," she muttered as Aramis laughed, his eyes creasing up.

**~ 0 ~**

"That's your third cup," Porthos said, slightly impressed.

Ellie nodded as she poured herself a fourth. "Yup. My tolerance has really increased. I'm like Athos, rarely get drunk."

Athos scoffed. "I can get drunk."

"After about four bottles," Ellie countered, leaning back in her chair as Athos glared at her. "And I'm not a grumpy drunk, I am a happy drunk – "she cut herself off as she leant too far back in her chair, nearly falling backwards. Athos sighed, reaching out to catch her chair and push it forward onto all for legs.

"Good," D'Artagnan said, shoving another bottle towards her, "have some more."

Ellie shook her head as she swallowed the end of her fourth cup. "Nope. I can't be seen getting drunk – bad example."

"To who?" Aramis asked, chuckling.

"The cadets! I'm always tell them off for…for getting drunk…and fighting."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Right…"

"They never stop," Ellie mumbled, slumping against Athos as she waved her cup around. "Always problems…no solutions."

D'Artagnan watched, not at all surprised, as Ellie passed out, falling sideways into Athos, Aramis rescuing her cup before it spilt everywhere.

Athos sighed, catching her and moving her head so that it was leaning against his shoulder.

"She never ceases to amaze me," Porthos said, shaking his head in amazement.


	8. Chapter 8

_The day you die, is just like any other day._

Ellie sighed happily as she woke up, Brujon's arms around her. For once, the house was almost silent, everyone clearly struggling to wake up on the gorgeous late summer day. Once again, Ellie had mysteriously 'lost' all her other shirts as she was wearing yet another one belonging to Brujon, nothing else on underneath.

The Garrison was just coming to life, the sound of the blacksmith being one of the only noises from down below. Only a few of the cadets were actually up, most of them probably still in bed.

Brujon sighed, rolling closer to Ellie, nestling his head against her shoulder. Ellie smiled, pressing a kiss to his head and tracing patterns across his arm.

_You wake and dress...eat and drink…just like every other day._

Brujon was quietly dozing in the bathtub, arms resting on the sides of the tub. Ellie smiled, leaning against the door frame, watching him fondly.

"I can feel you staring," he said, and Ellie chuckled softly. She stepped into the room, crouching down next to him, grabbing the cloth from the water and dragging it across his skin.

Brujon reached a hand up, tucking Ellie's hair behind her ear and leaving a trail of water behind on her cheek as he dragged his hand down her face. He grabbed a fistful of her shirt, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"We'll flood the bathroom," Ellie pointed out between kisses.

"So?" Brujon asked and Ellie shrieked a he yanked her into the bath, water sloshing over the side and onto the stone floor as she landed in the water.

_You don't see death coming…because you are too busy living._

Somehow, the two of them managed to fit in the tub together, Brujon wrapping his arms around Ellie, holding her close to him as she played with the necklace he was wearing.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"Mm," Ellie said, shifting slightly causing more water to slosh over the side of the bath. "I'm glad I said yes last year."

Brujon chuckled. "Believe it or not, _that _wasn't intentional."

Ellie looked up at him and smiled, fishing her own necklace out of her shirt and playing with the ring she tied to. "The best surprises are always the unexpected one."

_Too busy enjoying your life. Sating your appetites._

Ellie pulled out a clean shirt – a navy one that belonged to Brujon – and a brown pair of trousers.

Brujon walked in from the bathroom, towel around his waist. He stood behind Ellie, taking her shirt off and helping her into the new one.

"No," Ellie giggled as Brujon's hands began to wander. "I need to go. Was flooding the bathroom not enough?"

Brujon shook his head, lifting Ellie up as she laughed, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

_Rich man or beggar…it does not discriminate._

The sun was shining after days of endless rain. It made a difference to the entire city – everyone was out and about, selling their items and chatting. She waved at Brujon as she passed the window, smiling as he blew her a kiss.

_Death doesn't care about your demons or making amends for them._

She'd told Brujon everything after they'd been together for a year. It'd involved a lot of wine and tears, but he knew everything about her. From the circus to Rochefort, everything. And he hadn't run away. Not even when she'd shown him the scars decorating her back.

Not once had he stopped loving her. Not after Scotland or England. He'd been her rock through everything, and she loved him for it.

_It doesn't care about any of that. It cares only that this is your time_

Ellie strolled down the street; half eaten apple in her mouth as she struggled to tie her hair up. She narrowly dodged being run over by a horse and cart, side stepping onto the pavement, stopping before she knocked over a stall.

She mumbled an apology over her shoulder, sighing as her hair fell out again. As she turned the corner, she paused, glancing over at a group of children sitting in the street. Glancing down at the loaf of bread in her hand, Ellie sighed. She walked over to the children, holding out the bread.

"Here," she said, and the children eagerly snatched it, yelling a thank you as they devoured the bread.

_Your day_

The Garrison was bustling as Ellie practically skipped in, smiling over at D'Artagnan as he brushed the horses down with some dry straw. He smiled back, giving her a wink.

Ellie sat down on the bench next to Aramis, who was evidently trying to get a tan, and sighed happily, leaning her head on his shoulder. Porthos waved at Ellie as he pulled two-coin purses out of his belt, checking the contents was still there.

_Your day to die_

"You're in a good mood," Aramis said, glancing down at her. "You're also wearing another new shirt."

Ellie lifted her head up and kissed his cheek. "It's a nice day," Ellie replied, looking over at a smiling D'Artagnan as he watched them. "I treated myself."

Aramis chuckled. "Ellie," Aramis whispered, leaning down, "I know that's Brujon's shirt."

Ellie groaned. "Half the garrison knows!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"What, that you've been wearing Brujon's shirts for the past two months?" Porthos asked, sitting down next to Aramis.

"Oh, god," Ellie moaned, lowering her head and hiding behind her hair.

Aramis chuckled, patting her on the back as Porthos handed him purse full of coins. "Thank you."

Before Aramis could open the purse, Constance appeared, snatching the purse out of his hand.

"Thank you!" She said. "You boys are expensive to feed." Porthos chuckled and Constance turned to face him. "Especially you." Porthos sighed, grumbling as Constance held out her hand for his money. "Come on, give."

Porthos muttered under his breath as he began picking out the coins to give Constance. Constance, however, grew impatient and snatched the purse out of his hands, glaring at him.

"Half of that," Porthos complained as Constance walked away.

Ellie laughed and she was glad Aramis was sitting in between her and Porthos as he glared at her.

"How are you so happy?" He asked as he got up and headed towards the stairs.

Ellie shrugged. "Good weather makes it all the easier to be in a good mood, Porthos."

"Or an early morning sh –"

"_Aramis_!" Ellie yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Porthos," D'Artagnan called, giving Ellie and Aramis a pointed look.

Porthos groaned as he paused on the steps, tilting his head back in despair.

"It's a letter from Treville," D'Artagnan called, scanning the letter in front of him. "We are to meet General Verdet's aide in Bourgogne and escort him back to Paris. He has news from the front."

"What, now?" Porthos asked, groaning.

"No, not now!" Aramis exclaimed sarcastically as he put on his shirt. "Go to sleep, the war will wait!"

"The four of us are to leave immediately," D'Artagnan continued as Constance picked the straw out of his hair.

Ellie looked up. "What? Me as well? Joy," she groaned, standing up and attempting to tie her hair up again.

"And by 'immediately', I do presume you mean after breakfast?" Porthos asked, glaring at Constance as she passed him. "Since I've paid for it"

Ellie groaned as her hair tie snapped, her hair falling back down. "Oh, for god's sake."

Aramis chuckled, pushing her down onto the bench in front of him. He untied his own hair and began braiding Ellie's back.

"Think we should wait for Athos?" D'Artagnan asked as he watched Aramis nimbly braid Ellie's long hair. "Let him know where we're going?"

"Wait how long exactly?" Aramis asked, finishing off the braid and tying it with his tie. "At least Ellie times hers –"

"Seriously, Aramis, stop it!"

**~ 0 ~**

"I feel like it's been ages since we last spent time together," Aramis said as they rode down the path, the sun beating down on them.

Ellie was uncomfortably hot, Brujon's shirt sticking to her back with sweat and her hair was damp with it too.

"It was three nights ago, Aramis," D'Artagnan replied, rolling his eyes. "And Ellie passed out on Athos."

Ellie pressed her lips together, sighing. "I had hoped you'd forgotten that."

"Nope," D'Artagnan said, shaking his head. "Not a chance."

Ellie laughed, but cut herself off when her horse suddenly spooked. She held the reins tighter, shushing her skittering horse as she kept her balance.

D'Artagnan looked behind him, holding a hand up. "Hold, hold, hold," he said, forcing them all to a stop. He turned his horse around, looking at the way they'd just came. In the silence, there was the faint sound of hooves thudding on the ground. "Do you hear that?"

"How many?" Porthos asked, hearing it too.

"Five riders," Aramis guessed, suddenly on edge.

"Maybe more," Ellie added, turning her horse to face the right way.

D'Artagnan quickly urged his horse on and they left the road, riding under the trees as the hooves got louder.

Ellie pulled out her pistol, clicking the safety off and aiming it at the road as a small group of Red Guards, led, typically, by Marcheaux appeared from the trees.

"I don't know whether to be glad or not," Ellie muttered, riding forward from under the trees.

"Aramis," Marcheaux called, "you are to return with us to the Palace. The King commands it."

Aramis frowned. "We have business on behalf of Minister Treville."

Marcheaux pulled his pistol out, examining it. "Are you questioning a royal order?"

"Oh, believe me, if we were, we wouldn't be taking it up with the messenger boy," D'Artagnan snapped, sitting up straighter, his hand hovering near his sword.

"If you come now, you won't be arrested," Marcheaux said, loosely aiming his pistol at Aramis.

Porthos causally pulled his pistol out as well, resting it on his shoulder.

Ellie, who hadn't put hers away, lifted it up to rest on the edge of her saddle.

Aramis chuckled at his friends, shaking his head. "Very well." He turned back to them as Marcheaux and the rest of guard began to move off. He turned to look at his friends, nodding his hat at them. "I'll see you all back at the Garrison."

With a final look over his shoulder, Aramis followed after the Red Guard, a cloud of dust behind him

"What does the King want with Aramis?" Ellie asked as they rode back onto the road, resuming their journey.

"Who knows," D'Artagnan replied. "I just hope it's not anything bad."

"Knowing Aramis, it probably will be," Porthos muttered.

They urged their horses on into a canter as the road widened, allowing them to ride side by side.

After a while, the trees thinned out and disappeared leaving just an expanse of brown all around them.

They'd slowed down after a while, not wanting to tire out their horses in the heat.

"What _are _you doing?" Porthos asked as Ellie dropped the reins and began unbuttoning her doublet.

"If I don't take this off, I'm going to pass out," Ellie muttered, pulling her arms out and tying it to her saddle.

"Do you need to stop?" D'Artagnan asked, glancing behind as him at her.

Ellie shook her head, smoothing her hair back from her face and putting her hat back on. "I'll be alright," she replied, smiling.

They slowed right down as they rode up a particularly steep hill.

D'Artagnan glanced behind him again at Ellie as she fell to the back of the group, quietly plodding along as she took another drink from her water skin.

"D'Artagnan, every time you turning around, I keep thinking you're going to fall off," Ellie called, noticing him watching her. "I'm fine."

D'Artagnan didn't look convinced but nodded, turning back to the front. He slowed down slightly, allowing Ellie to catch up so he could ride next to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking in her shiny face and flushed face.

Ellie nodded. "It's hot, that's all. For once, I'm behaving myself," she replied, chuckling.

"Is that it?" Porthos asked, pointing to a ruined house at the top of the hill.

D'Artagnan and Ellie rode up to him, slowing down again once they'd caught up with him.

"Is it normal for a general's aide to meet in the middle of a field?" Ellie asked, frowning at the abandoned, ruined house surrounded by miles of farmland.

D'Artagnan shrugged. "Let's have a look around."

Ellie raised an eyebrow but followed D'Artagnan to a post just outside the buildings. She dismounted her horse, grabbing hold of the saddle for a moment as her head span slightly. Ellie took her hat off, leaving it on her saddle as she tied her horse to the post, grabbing her doublet and shrugging it back on.

"Why would a general's aide choose to meet somewhere like this?" D'Artagnan mused, standing in the middle of the land and looking around.

"That's a good question," Porthos said, squinting as he looked over at the crumbling walls.

"Isn't that what I _just _asked?" Ellie questioned, staring at them both.

"Yes, but I wasn't as suspicious then," D'Artagnan replied. "I am now, however."

"Let's go see what's inside," Porthos said, nudging Ellie with his shoulder as he passed.

"I'll wait here," D'Artagnan called as he looked around the crumbling walls.

"This place looks like it's been abandoned for years," Ellie said as she pulled a pistol out of her belt, holding it in her hand. "This _cannot _be where we're meant to meet the aide."

"It's inconspicuous," Porthos said as he stepped inside one of the buildings. "No one around. Perfect for meetings no one can know about."

"It's also in the middle of nowhere, Porthos," Ellie added. "Perfect for an ambush."

Ellie sighed, still unconvinced, but let it go as she stepped inside another room, kicking a piece of wood out the way as she walked.

Weeds, vines, holes in the roof, chair overturned, everything covered in a thick layer of dust.

This place wasn't only abandoned, it'd been forgotten.

"So," Ellie called, stepping out of her building and going into the one that Porthos and D'Artagnan had disappeared into. "We just wait, then?"

"Well," Porthos said as he found three cups and a keg hammer, "now we've found a nice spot in the shade, we shall."

Ellie chuckled, perching herself on an upturned crate. "At least there's a breeze," she added, watching as Porthos took a sip of the wine, sighing happily. "It good?"

"Oh, this could turn out to be a good day after all," Porthos said happily and Ellie sighed, shaking her head fondly.

"Yeah, I imagine the General's aide will be a little while longer yet," D'Artagnan said, turning back to face them, accepting Porthos' offered cup of wine.

"Let's hope so," Ellie muttered, taking a sip and moaning appreciatively. "This is good. Especially for a forgotten abandoned house."

D'Artagnan sighed, sitting on the table next to her, nudging her arm playfully. "Maybe, just maybe, this is one of _those_ missions."

"Maybe," Ellie said quietly, drinking some more wine. "Not that there are many of those."

Porthos sat down on the ground with a heavy sigh. "How many battles did we fight, eh?"

"Too many," D'Artagnan said tiredly. "You too, Els."

Ellie shrugged. "I suppose."

"Hm, yeah," Porthos said, nodding. "We've served our country, often and well. All three of us. So, if we're rewarded with the odd mission like this, I won't complain."

"In that case," D'Artagnan began, "I'd like to propose a toast. To easy missions well – earned."

"To easy missions well – earned," Porthos repeated, smiling.

"To easy missions," Ellie finished, swallowing the remainder of her wine in one.

Ellie sighed happily, looking out the door at where the horses were tied. D'Artagnan's horse was pawing the ground anxiously, it's eyes wide. Ellie's was beginning to spook to, pulling on the reins frantically as Porthos' bumped into it.

She stood up, slowly walking up to the door.

Porthos and D'Artagnan stopped talking, watching Ellie curiously.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" D'Artagnan asked, frowning.

"I don't know," Ellie said slowly as her horse tried to pull itself free from the reins, pawing the ground loudly.

D'Artagnan stood up and walked over to Ellie, standing behind her and following her gaze to the horses.

"I don't see anything," Porthos said as he joined them at the door.

"I think," Ellie said, her voice quieter than before, "that's the point."

Ellie's eyes were frantically scanning outside, looking for any sign of anything that may have upset the horses.

D'Artagnan suddenly moved back behind the wall, pushing Ellie behind him, a concerned look on his face. "Did you see that?" Porthos shook his head. "Opposite roof."

Ellie moved in front of D'Artagnan, her arm brushing his slightly as she looked out the door. She caught sight of a shadow against the roof. "Someone's up there," she said softly, trying to swallow her nerves.

D'Artagnan tapped her shoulder and she moved back, allowing D'Artagnan to dart over to the back of the building, Porthos taking his place. He turned the barrel of wine over onto its side and began rolling it towards the door.

"No, no, no," Porthos moaned as he realised what D'Artagnan was doing. "Not the wine, not the wine!"

His complaints were cut off as the barrel rolled out the door and into the street. D'Artagnan quickly dived behind the wall as pistolshots echoed out, all hitting the barrel.

Ellie sighed as she, along with Porthos and D'Artagnan, pulled out her pistols, taking the safety off.

"Well, that answers that!" Porthos exclaimed loudly. "How many do you reckon we got?"

"More than three," Ellie replied. She glanced down at her necklace, sighing sadly as she tried to concentrate on what was happening.

Outside, the horses were beginning to grow even more anxious, pulling on the reins and neighing as they pawed the floor.

D'Artagnan looked out and groaned. "My ammunition's out there," he muttered, catching sight of it on his saddle.

"Mine too," said Porthos, sighing. "Elle?"

"Also, out there," she replied. "Doesn't help that I can see it."

"How much have you got?" D'Artagnan asked, looking over at them.

Porthos shook his head. "Not enough."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ellie replied as she found a small purse of ammunition in her pocket, chucking it to D'Artagnan.

"Six balls," D'Artagnan said, counting them out. "That's two each."

"Better than nothing," Ellie replied, catching the two D'Artagnan threw at her.

Porthos crouched down and moved over to the boarded-up window, pushing a table on to its side and bending down below it.

"When you were searching before, you didn't happen to see?" D'Artagnan trailed off, looking at Porthos and Ellie hopefully.

"No," Porthos said, not taking his eyes away from the window. "No other entrances or exits and there's no way we're getting through these windows."

"Not unless you have a sledgehammer," Ellie added, crouching down beneath the hole for a window and loading up her pistol.

"Of course not, because that would be to our advantage," D'Artagnan muttered.

Porthos walked back over to them, setting one pistol down in exchange for a chipped plate

"You just _had _to throw it out, didn't you?" He muttered, trying to alleviate some of the tension. "Of all the junk in here, you had to throw out the one cask of wine to be shot to pieces. Well done."

D'Artagnan chuckled. "Easy missions well – earned, Porthos."

Ellie moved away from the wall, standing in the middle of the room, a clear view of the street before her. She nodded at Porthos and he threw the plate out, whoever was outside instantly shooting it to pieces.

Ellie lunged forward, firing her pistol at the man on the roof opposite, diving back behind the wall, skidding on a piece of wood. She caught herself on the wall and grabbed a fresh pistol, throwing the expired on onto the floor.

She stepped past D'Artagnan, taking his place, firing her pistol up at the roof again, hitting the glimpse of an arm she caught.

D'Artagnan guided her back behind him and she began re-loading her pistols, trying to be as quick as she could with shaking hands.

The men hidden outside kept shooting, presumably having an endless supply of ammunition.

"It's eight hours until dark and what is it?" Porthos said, checking his pistols as they hid behind the wall again. "Six shot balls left."

"Eight hours, six shot balls – not the most encouraging numbers," D'Artagnan replied, sighing.

Porthos chuckled. "Besides, they're not going to let us live until dark. That'd just be stupid."

There was a thud on the roof and a flaming bottle dropped through the ceiling, landing next to D'Artagnan and Ellie.

"D'Artagnan!" Porthos yelled as the fire quickly began spreading through the dead wood on the floor.

Another bottle dropped through the roof and D'Artagnan darted to the other side of the door, shooting the man above them. He fell, landing just outside the door with a loud thud.

Ellie kicked the bottle away, throwing a damp piece of cloth over it as Porthos grabbed an old, damp blanket and dropped it over the other fire, smothering it, and stamping on any flames that'd escaped.

Ellie sighed slightly as the fire died, readjusting her grip on her pistols as she stood by the door. "You know, the last thing any of them will be expecting is for someone to go out that door," she replied. She looked over at them both, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that would be suicide," Porthos said aloud, nodding.

Ellie chuckled, throwing one pistol to D'Artagnan, the other to Porthos. "Cover me."

D'Artagnan and Porthos moved to either side of the door as Ellie ran out. She bent down, grabbing the man by the shoulders and dragging him back inside and shots landed all around her.

As soon as she was within reach, D'Artagnan grabbed the man's arm and helped her pull him in, Porthos catching her as she tripped over her feet and fell into him.

"Please tell me we've got something," Ellie pleaded as she sat up, watching D'Artagnan rummage in the man's pockets.

He pulled out a pouch of ammunition, chuckling happily as he poured the contents out into his palm.

"Oh, you beauty!" Porthos exclaimed, kissing Ellie on the cheek as she smiled.

"You're welcome," Ellie replied, picking up her pistol and re-loading it.


	9. Chapter 9

They'd used all their ammunition.

Ellie had fired the last one, only just hitting her target.

Ellie sat down against the wall furthest away from the wall, resting her head on her knees as Porthos and D'Artagnan tried to work out what to do.

Ellie turned them out, closing her eyes and sighing. She'd pulled her necklace out from within her doublet and was twisting the ring on the end of it around and around.

D'Artagnan sat down next to her, Porthos on her right.

No one said anything.

D'Artagnan, noticing how subdued she'd become, put an arm on her knee. She put her arm through his, putting her hand on top of his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"After all the battles I've been in," Porthos said quietly, "I cannot believe that this is how I'm going to die…" he chuckled, "watching the last barrel of wine spill into the dirt."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," D'Artagnan replied.

Porthos nodded. "I know." He sighed. "Death is mocking me."

Silence fell over them again and Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking away the tears.

D'Artagnan squeezed her hand tightly. "You know, we're not going to die today," he said suddenly.

"Optimist," Ellie teased quietly, nudging his shoulder.

"You might want to tell them that," Porthos said, nodding to the street outside.

D'Artagnan shook his head. "I'm not ready, not here, not like this, not now. I've too much left to do. And I can't die without seeing Constance's face one last time, can I? Or laying eyes on the children we'll have together…seeing them play…holding them in my arms…and teaching them how to fight and shoot…and love. No, this is not my day."

Porthos sighed. "I have none of that," he said sadly. "No wife, no children, no – one." He put an arm around Ellie. "Unlike you, Els."

Ellie paused, looking up at the wall in front of her as she pressed her lips together. "I need to tell you something," Ellie said softly.

Porthos looked at her, frowning. "What is it?"

Ellie sighed, hand pulling on her necklace. "Brujon and I." She paused. "We got married last year."

D'Artagnan and Porthos stared at her. Ellie turned to look at them, unsure of their reaction.

"I'm so happy for you," D'Artagnan said, pulling Ellie against him in a hug.

"Same here," Porthos replied, giving Ellie a smile. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Ellie shrugged. "Nervous, I guess. Didn't really know how to tell you."

"I'm proud of you, Ellie," Porthos said, reaching over and squeezing her knee.

Ellie nodded, smiling. "I don't want to die," she said suddenly, her smile falling. "I mean, if it does happen, then I'll be content…but I don't want to die without him." She shook her head as the two men looked at her sadly.

"We'll all have a family one day," D'Artagnan said, kissing Ellie's head.

Porthos nodded. "And I won't let anyone take that away from us. They won't kill us today."

The three of them paused, glancing at each other.

"_WE REFUSE TO DIE_!"

Porthos and D'Artagnan stood up, pulling Ellie to her feet. Ellie straightened her doublet and sighed, standing up straight.

Before any of them could move, an explosion came from behind them.

Ellie fell forward, the blast throwing her into the floor. D'Artagnan coughed as Porthos helped him to his feet, both of them scrambling over to Ellie and pulling her to her feet as she struggled to keep standing. Ellie stumbled as Porthos dragged them over to the door.

But before they got there, another explosion was set off – this one directly in front of them.

It threw them all back, away from the door, and into the wall behind as the building began to collapse around them.

Ellie felt herself land painfully on a pile of rubble as the ceiling came crashing down around her. Something hit her head and she fell into darkness.

**~ 0 ~**

Athos turned his horse towards the building as it collapsed, charging through a wheat field. He had refused to panic before, but he allowed himself to now. His friends, no his _family, _were under the rubble, potentially dead.

Behind him, Brujon was trying not to let his emotions show as he charged towards where his wife was. He didn't want to show how worried he was, but his heart was hammering in his chest as they rode into the building.

Brujon didn't wait for Athos to give him an order, following his captain as he scrambled up the rubble, yelling for anyone to answer.

He couldn't face life without her.

He'd saved her once; he could save her again.

**~ 0 ~**

It'd been two hours and their urgency had died down.

They likelihood of anyone being alive under the building was decreasing. Athos had moved away, refusing to look at the rubble as he tried to contemplate the fact that he would be finding their bodies. Treville was standing next to him, trying to think of anything to say to him to make it seem better.

The cadets were still searching through the rubble, moving bricks and beams away. Even now, rubble was still settling, the occasional shift of the bricks causing beams to fall and rocks to tumble down.

Brujon paused for a moment, trying not to think of the possibility that he'd be the one to find the body of his wife.

**~ 0 ~**

Under the rubble, Porthos was slowly coming to.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he felt the full force of the beams crushing him against the ground. He turned his head and caught sight of D'Artagnan's hand, his ring glinting in the small gap of light coming through. Slowly, he reached out a hand, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"D'Artagnan," he groaned, trying to wake his friend up. "Please, please, please, D'Artagnan. Please."

D'Artagnan remained silent and still and Porthos sobbed a little.

"D'Artagnan, please," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Suddenly, D'Artagnan squeezed his hand back, grunting in pain.

"Porthos," he groaned, shifting against the rubble. "Ellie?"

D'Artagnan and Porthos tried looking around them, the action made harder by being trapped by rubble.

"Ellie!" D'Artagnan exclaimed, his voice hoarse, as he caught sight of her hair, covered in dust.

D'Artagnan reached out a hand for her, somehow managing to find her shoulder. He shook her gently, her body rocking lifelessly.

"Ellie!" D'Artagnan called, shaking her. "Ellie, come on, please."

Ellie didn't move. D'Artagnan's shaking had turned her head to face him and he could see her closed eyes, face covered in dirt, blood leaking down the side of her face.

"Ellie, please," he whispered, his voice cracking. He fell back against the bricks, tears falling down his face. "Please, please, don't do this."

D'Artagnan sobbed, his hand falling back, brushing against Ellie's face. Porthos watched, silently crying as D'Artagnan held on to his hand tightly, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, Ellie groaned, her eyes squeezing tightly shut as she woke up. She waved a hand around blindly, grasping D'Artagnan's tightly as he grabbed it.

"We're here," D'Artagnan said, squeezing her hand.

Ellie coughed, struggling to breathe with the beams pining her down. "It's not our day," she whispered, wincing.

"_WE REFUSE TO DIE_!"

**~ 0 ~**

Above them, Athos slowly turned to face the rubble, eyes wide in disbelief.

One look at Treville confirmed that he too had heard the yell.

Athos ran over to the rubble, scrambling up the pile of rubble, throwing bricks away from where he'd heard the yell.

Brujon moved a large piece of wood and suddenly Athos could see Porthos, wincing at the light. Athos reached in and pulled his friend out the rubble and into the light, embracing him tightly, albeit briefly.

"You took your time," Porthos grunted as he squinted against the light. "D'Artagnan, Elle."

Athos crouched back down, disappearing inside and helping D'Artagnan out, letting him leaning against him as he tried to catch his breath.

D'Artagnan fell against the rubble, wincing as his rib ached from being crushed. Treville crouched down nest to him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he cough.

"Ellie," D'Artagnan wheezed.

Athos bent down and crawled back inside. He had to crawl further in to find Ellie, pushing a wooden beam out the way and lifting a few bricks out of the way.

He found her and pulled her out from under the beam she was wedged, hugging her tightly despite the confined space.

Ellie grasped Athos tightly as he helped her out, clinging to him as she tried not to sob with relief. She all but fell out into the air, landing on D'Artagnan as her legs gave way, her energy fading

Brujon was suddenly by her side, helping her up and leaning her against the rubble, wiping some of the dust off her face.

Ellie wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she let out a small sob. Brujon wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He glanced over at D'Artagnan, catching him watching the two of them fondly.

Athos sighed, putting a hand on Ellie's back as he looked around at D'Artagnan and Porthos – bruised but alive.

Treville sighed as he opened the letter he'd just been handed. "Gaston has escaped the Bastille," Treville said, bringing the two back to reality. "And the King and Aramis haven't returned from the mausoleum." Treville looked down at Athos. "This is not a coincidence."

"We ride for Saint-Denis," Athos said, clambering over the rubble, pulling Porthos to his feet.

Treville helped D'Artagnan to his feet, steadying him as he swayed. D'Artagnan climbed over the rubble, holding a hand out for Ellie. She grasped it and D'Artagnan caught her as she fell into him.

"You good?" He asked, staring at her pale, dust streaked face. She had a deep cut at the side of her head, blood matting with her hair and she had several scratches across her face and neck.

Ellie nodded, holding onto D'Artagnan tightly. "I'll be fine. We," D'Artagnan caught her as her knees buckled, "we need to go."

D'Artagnan nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, Brujon taking up her other side as they walked over to the horses. Athos called over Brujon and, after a moment's hesitation, kissed Ellie on the cheek and went to see what he wanted. D'Artagnan helped Ellie onto a horse, steadying her as she swayed in the saddle.

"I'm good," she said quietly, picking up the reins and shaking her head slightly.

D'Artagnan, unconvinced, headed towards his horse, watching, concerned, as Ellie began riding after Athos.

The adrenaline began to kick in as they frantically rode for Saint-Denis.

Ellie was focusing more on Aramis' life being in danger than the throbbing pain in her head and ribs.

She was, however, grateful that Treville was riding alongside her, just in case she did suddenly pass out and fall off her horse.

As they rode through the archway outside Saint-Denis, Ellie pulled out her pistol, expertly clicking the safety off without dropping it.

She could see the numerous men hiding behind the gravestones, firing at where Aramis and the King were hiding behind a wall. As she rode past one, she fired her pistol, hitting him in the chest.

Ellie had never been so surprised in her life as when she saw the _King _helping Aramis shoot at Grimaud's men, laughing in enjoyment.

She slowed her horse down as they rode past Aramis and the King, firing her pistol at one man who was trying to get a sneak shot in.

Ellie jumped down from her horse, picking up two fresh pistols and covering Aramis and the King as they ran past them.

"Get the King back to the palace, we'll cover you," Treville ordered, grabbing to spare pistols.

Ellie ducked behind a wall as one man aimed at her, the shot bouncing off the wall just in front of her head

Treville fired and without hesitating, Aramis and Louis rode past. Ellie kept an eye on the men as they turned towards Louis, shooting at any who turned their pistols towards them.

Once Aramis and Louis had disappeared from view, Ellie abandoned her pistols, drawing her sword and charging at the men still standing.

She met one with fierce ferocity, sparks flying as their swords met. She parried every attack he came at her with, even as he pushed her back towards the tombstones and to where D'Artagnan and Athos were finishing off their own opponents.

Ellie stumbled as she tripped over a body but kept herself, standing, dropping to her knees and stabbing upwards at the man.

He fell backwards as Ellie pulled her sword out and stood up, panting hard.

Looking around, the rest of the men had surrendered, throwing their weapons down as the cadets rounded them up.

Ellie was breathing hard as she turned to look at D'Artagnan, Porthos and Athos, checking they were alright. She dropped her sword as her energy left her and went to take a step forward only to fall down into the grass, barely making an effort to stop her fall.

D'Artagnan was suddenly in front of her, sitting her up and letting her lean against him as she fought the urge to just pass out in his arms.

"Ellie," Porthos said as he bent down next to her, gently grabbing her face in his hands. "Ellie, look at me, come on."

Slowly, Ellie focused on him, her body slipping forward as her eyes shut for a second. Porthos caught her and gently pushed her back into D'Artagnan as she struggled to stay upright.

"I'm fine," Ellie muttered, shaking her head and blinking. "I'm fine."

"You're really not," D'Artagnan replied, shifting so that she was fully leaning against him.

Ellie waved a hand clumsily. "I will be."

Athos was suddenly where Porthos had been and Ellie blinked, trying to work out where he'd come from.

"Can you ride?" He asked, his eyes scanning her face.

Ellie nodded, gesturing for D'Artagnan to help her up. D'Artagnan grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her to her feet, catching her as her knees buckled, surprised by the sudden movement.

"As long as someone catches me should I fall, I'm good," Ellie replied, exhaling slowly as she tried to still her spinning head.

"Should? I think you mean when," Porthos muttered, shaking his head as he took Ellie's other side, putting a hand around her waist and helping her over to her horse.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie wasn't really with it as they found Feron dead under a tree, Louis standing next to him. She didn't remember riding up to the palace, the journey a blur of pain and houses rushing past.

Porthos tapped Ellie's leg as they came to a stop outside the palace. She looked down at him and painfully swung her leg over, letting him lift her down.

"I'm good," Ellie said quietly, holding onto Porthos a little longer than usual. Porthos nodded and let her slowly walk away, hovering behind her in case she fell.

Aramis hadn't been best pleased when he found out what had happened to them all. Athos had been attacked by Grimaud that morning and was still recovering from that when he had to ride off to rescue the three being crushed to death by a building.

All four of them knew they were going to have to put up with Aramis fussing over them as soon as they got back to the garrison but, for once, they weren't complaining.

Seeing Ellie falter as she walked up the stairs, D'Artagnan silently offered her his arm, letting her leaning on him as they neared Treville's office.

As soon as they entered, Ellie made a beeline to the windowsill, clambering up onto it and resting her head against the cold glass, wincing slightly.

The rest of them filed in behind, sitting down in the chairs strewn around the front of Treville's desk.

Aramis threw his cloak over the back of his chair, taking his clothes off and tucking them into his waistband before he sat down.

Ellie slowly undid her doublet, leaving it open but on as she realised taking it off required more energy then she had.

"Gaston couldn't have escaped the Bastille, not without help," D'Artagnan said suddenly, shaking his head.

"Grimaud," Treville said quietly.

"What does Grimaud want with Gaston?" Athos asked, frowning.

Aramis opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. "The King…is dying."

Four pairs of eyes turned to face Aramis.

"What?" D'Artagnan asked, staring at him in shock.

"He told me today he's dying," Aramis elaborated. "He has…months to live."

Athos glanced over at Treville. "You knew?" Treville said nothing. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When you needed to know," Treville replied.

"I would've put Gaston under heavier guard," Athos snapped, standing up. "Now he's in the hands of Grimaud, ready to steal power the moment Louis dies."

The door swung shut behind him, leaving the room in a steely silence.

Ellie closed her eyes, moving her head away from the window, watching the rest of the room as they all sighed quietly.

"How are you three feeling?" Treville asked, eyeing them worriedly.

"Relatively fine," Porthos said, trying not to groan as he shifted in his seat. "For being blown up, I mean," he added, catching Aramis' face.

D'Artagnan shook his head. "I'm still trying to get over the fact we nearly died."

D'Artagnan's voice faded away as Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, her head pounding in time with her heart. She leant her head on her knees, trying not to throw up.

She found the ring on the end of her necklace and ran the pad of her finger over it, feeling the simple gold band.

The ring was her lifeline, right now. The only thing keeping her sane. Keeping her going.

In the four years she'd lived without them, she'd managed on her own. Every time she'd been injured, she'd fixed herself up. Before Brujon she'd relied on no one except herself.

Realising that she didn't have to do that anymore was difficult.

But as another wave of pain washed over her, Ellie suddenly realised that she wanted nothing more than to collapse and let them put her back together.

Ellie sat up, swinging her legs over the windowsill. She jumped down and slowly walked over to Aramis, nudging him with her foot.

He turned to face her, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he took in her pale skin, the blood on her face and the circles under her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked softly, grabbing her hand.

Ellie shook her head. "Can you come to mine when you're done?" She asked softly.

Aramis nodded. "Of course. I'll drag the others with me – for my own sanity more than anything."

Ellie smiled at him, squeezing his hand once before she let go and headed towards the door.

**~ 0 ~**

Brujon had been waiting for her when she stumbled into the house. She allowed him to all but carry her up the stairs and into their room and to take off her weapons and shirt.

"Why didn't you let Aramis do this?" Brujon asked quietly as he cleaned one of the many scratches on her body.

"He's coming later. I just wanted you," Ellie admitted, leaning against him. "I need you near me for a while."

Brujon smiled softly. "That's fine."

"I told D'Art and Porthos," Ellie said quietly as Brujon moved onto another graze, this one along the side of her ribs.

"About our marriage?" Ellie nodded. "How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well," Ellie replied, hissing in pain as Brujon cleaned her wound. "Have yet to summon the courage to tell Athos and Aramis – and I doubt they'll tell them."

Brujon sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I think you should tell them, Lizzie. Any secrets anyone has, at the moment, are being discovered and I think _you _should tell them – not anyone else."

Ellie nodded, resting her head against Brujon. "I'll go find them tonight."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie had moved herself downstairs to the main room as the cadets all finished for the day. Brujon and Clairmont had taken care of cooking them all dinner and setting the wine out as Ellie tried not to doze off in the chair next to the fire.

They were all keeping the noise down, aware of Ellie's brush with death that afternoon, and were all quietly talking amongst themselves.

A knock on the door woke Ellie up slightly and she stood up, groaning as her limbs protested the movement.

She opened it, leaning on it for support, and smiled tiredly at the four men standing on her doorstep.

"I brought food," Aramis said, holding up a bowl of fresh broth and bread. "I assume you haven't had anything."

Ellie shook her head, stepping back to let them inside. "I've been trying not to fall asleep," she replied, shutting the door behind them.

She slowly weaved her way through the cadets dotted around the room and up the stairs to her room. She let the four of them step inside before shutting the door behind her and following them in.

"Help yourselves," she mumbled, waving a hand at the chairs and the bed as she perched herself on the edge of it.

D'Artagnan sat down next to her, silently checking she was ok by grabbing her hand, as Athos sat down in a chair opposite. Porthos handed Ellie a bowl of broth and she took a tentative sip before realising how hungry she was and eating some more.

"Do you all feel as rough as you look?" Aramis asked after they'd been silent for a while.

"Rude," Ellie replied quietly. She laughed as Aramis glared at her but winced when her ribs and back protested it. She looked up at Aramis, who was now staring at her in concern. "You try being thrown into a pile of bricks."

Aramis sighed. "Even when injured she still makes the effort to be snarky," he muttered, setting aside his bowl and standing up.

Ellie smiled at him. "That's how you know I'm alright," she replied, shifting so he could sit next to her and look at her ribs.

"Brujon?" Aramis asked softly as he gently unwrapped the bandage wrapped around her middle.

Ellie nodded. "I just needed him," she said quietly.

Athos sighed and Ellie looked up at him. "If Gaston's escaped and he knows about Louis," Athos began, trailing off.

"We have to assume he's working with Grimaud to steal the crown," D'Artagnan finished.

Athos groaned, lowering his head. "And I thought things couldn't get worse."

Ellie looked up at the ceiling as Aramis finished re-wrapping her ribs and pulled out her necklace, looking at the ring longingly.

She sighed quietly but Aramis noticed

"What's wrong?" Aramis asked, noting her worried expression and slightly shaking hands. He turned to look at her, his knee bumping hers.

"I need to tell you something," Ellie said quietly, looking around, her eyes landing on Athos. "Brujon and I –"

"You're together, we know," Athos said, frowning at her.

Ellie pressed her lips together, still playing with the ring. She looked up at Athos as she spoke. "We've been married for a year."

Silence.

Ellie looked down, looking at Aramis and Athos as both kept quiet.

"Really?!" Aramis exclaimed, smiling at her. "Oh, is that the ring?"

Ellie nodded, taking it off and handing it to him. "That's also why I keep wearing his shirts."

Athos looked at Porthos and D'Artagnan. "Did you two know?"

"She told us before we got blown up," Porthos said, noticing the slight betrayal on his friends face.

Ellie looked at Athos, biting her lip. "Athos?"

Athos sighed, leaning back as he looked at her. "I thought we said no more secrets?"

"It wasn't, technically, a secret," Ellie replied, taking the necklace back from Aramis.

"So, everyone else knew?" Athos asked, frowning.

Ellie paused, realising she'd just made it worse. "Well, no…we didn't plan on telling anyone. We got caught out by Eddie."

Athos raised an eyebrow. "Did Treville know?"

"Treville walked me down the aisle…" Ellie said quietly.

Athos sighed and Ellie could hear the betrayal and upset in his voice.

"Athos, I would've told you! I just didn't know _how_!"

"Ellie, did you really think I would be anything other than happy for you?" Athos asked, staring at her.

Ellie sighed as Athos stood up, wincing from his injuries, and walked out the door.

"Athos…" She lowered her head, staring at the ring as her eyes began to burn. "You should go check on him," she said quietly.

"Ellie," Aramis said softly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Go on," she said, nodding. "I'll be alright once I've slept." She looked at Aramis. "_Go_. He needs someone."

Aramis sighed but stood up, D'Artagnan and Porthos reluctantly following after him, shutting the door once they'd left.

Ellie sniffed, looking out the window as she struggled not to cry. She looked down at her ring, untying it from the necklace and putting it on her finger.

Unable to hold it in anymore, she let out a quiet sob, looking up out the window again.

Her bedroom door creaked, and Aramis poked his head around the door again, sighing sadly as he looked at Ellie.

Ellie looked at him, wiping away her tears. "Why are you here?" She asked softly, turning to face him.

Aramis stepped inside, walking over to her. "Because Athos doesn't need me, right now," he said, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "My sister does."

Ellie stared at him as the tears began falling again and her shoulders sank as she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Aramis sighed, shaking his head as he carefully brought her into a hug, hugging her as tight as he dared. "Don't be."

"This is why I was so scared to tell you," she whispered, hand Aramis' shut tightly. "I didn't know how Athos was going to react."

Aramis shushed her gently, brushing her hair back with his hand. "Athos will get over it, Elle, I promise." He lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. "Right now, however, you're my main concern."

Ellie nodded, falling back into Aramis' hug as he held her, slowly lulling her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next dawned far too soon for Ellie's liking. She blearily opened her eyes and groaned, burying her head in her pillow again. Somewhere above her there were birds tweeting and Ellie wished she could just shoot them.

Ellie gave herself another minute before she dramatically flung her blanket off her and stood up, her legs cracking as she stretched. Everyone else was already up, their beds made neatly. Ellie grabbed a chunk of bread from her bag and munched on it as she trudged out of the hut they'd slept in and out into the village.

"Ellie!"

Jane waved at her from the little herb garden she was tending to, a broad smile on her face. Ellie waved back; all morning grumpiness gone.

"Good morning," Ellie greeted, approaching Jane as she carefully watered the herbs. "You're not about to put more flowers in my hair, are you?"

Jane giggled, shaking her head. "No, don't be silly, I know you've got a job to do today! Besides, the braiding was more fun."

Ellie hummed as the wind blew her hair into her face. She looked at Jane and smirked to herself. "I don't suppose you've got time to do my hair for me?"

Jane's head shot up and Ellie giggled. "What, now?"

"Well, it _is _annoying me," Ellie said, brushing it back, "and I am meant to be doing some actual work today."

Jane all but pounced on her.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie, with Jane's help, managed to find her way to where Aramis and Athos were sitting. She waved farewell to the young girl, smiling fondly as she waved back.

"Don't even think about it," Ellie said, turning to glare at Aramis as she munched on a peach.

"I didn't even say anything!" Aramis exclaimed, raising his hands up.

"You were thinking it," Ellie muttered, taking another bit.

"Thinking what?"

"Oh, she'd make a _great _mother, look at her!" Ellie said loudly, doing her best Aramis impression. Athos snickered quietly and Ellie glanced over at him with a smile. "I'm never having children, ever, they annoy me"

"She doesn't annoy you," Aramis pointed out.

"Because I was only with her for approximately half an hour, any longer and I'd be ushering her off to someone else!"

Athos chuckled quietly behind her as Aramis rolled his eyes. Ellie paused and found herself smiling as she turned away from him.

"He's a deserter," D'Artagnan announced suddenly as he joined them.

"Who is what?" Ellie frowned, turning to face him.

"Bastien. A deserter," D'Artagnan explained, unfolding the jacket he was holding. "I found this hidden in his things." He handed it to Porthos, pointing at the design. "Same regimental uniform as the men we saw last night."

"He's working with the looters," Porthos summarised, anger beneath his words.

"Last night," said Aramis, "when they ran, they left empty – handed. They took no food, no blankets, nothing. Maybe they came looking for something else."

"What, Grimaud?" Porthos asked, frowning.

"No, they were desperate," Ellie replied. "Besides, if they were with Grimaud, surely they'd know where he was?"

"I agree," Aramis added, nodding, "I think they're looking for something they need."

"We split up," Athos said suddenly, standing up with a grunt. "D'Artagnan and I continue the search for Grimaud. You three deal with Bastien."

Athos stood up and walked off before anyone could voice their objection plan.

Ellie stepped closer to Aramis as D'Artagnan begrudgingly followed Athos. "Is that wise?" She asked Aramis quietly.

"No," Aramis replied quietly. He sighed. "But is he going to listen?"

"No," Ellie admitted, huffing. "Alright, let's go find Juliette, then."

The three of them wandered around the village, asking almost everyone if they'd seen Juliette. All of them had pointed them in the direction of the hut they'd been in last night.

They'd just turned the corner when Bastien had burst from the hut, Juliette chasing after him.

She glanced over at them, yelling, "Stop him!" before continuing her chase.

Ellie groaned as she sprinted after Bastien, ducking behind the large rock next to her when a gun shot came from above them. In the seconds it took them to reload, they crept further up the path, ducking behind another set of rocks as more gun shots came towards them.

Ellie quickly pulled her pistol out and began loading it, ducking her head down as a bullet hit the rock behind her.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, looking at the dent in the rock where her head had been seconds before.

"Bastien's a deserter," Aramis said to Juliette as they waited for the looters to run out of bullets. "They're looking for something. Do you know what it could be?"

"We just want what is ours!" Bastien yelled from his side.

Aramis glanced down at Juliette, quickly realising that she knew e_xactly _what they were looking for.

"Put the weapons down!" Porthos yelled back. "Then we can talk."

"Alright!" Bastien yelled back, the silence that followed indicating they were actually doing it.

There was a sudden yell of pain and Ellie's head shot over to see Elodie hiding in the bush, bow and arrow aimed at the men who were about to shoot Porthos from behind. Another yell and Ellie followed the whoosh of an arrow to another woman. This one stood above them, bow and arrow also aimed at the men below them.

"It's a trap!" Bastien yelled as more women revealed themselves through the foliage.

More bullets began flying through the air and Ellie quickly turned so that she was kneeling on the ground. She stood up, firing at one of the men below, the thud that accompanied his fall telling her she'd succeeded.

She glanced over at Elodie, frowning when she saw D'Artagnan suddenly standing there, pistols drawn and a man at his feet.

"Fall back!" Bastien yelled as his men fell all around him, arrows and bullets protruding from them. "Fall back!" Ellie got a glimpse of Bastien and the remaining men as they darted away. "We'll be back to take what is ours!" Bastien yelled, his final remark before he vanished.

Aramis glanced down at Juliette, her expression telling him that she'd known, all along, what the looters were looking for. He sighed as he leant back against the rock, clicking the safety back on his pistol.

"So," Ellie began, looking at the looter on the ground in front of her. "What are we going to do with him?"

**~ 0 ~**

Porthos unceremoniously threw the man onto the ground, the women gathering around behind them to watch on. He groaned as he quickly scrambled away, looking up at the four of them. He squinted against the sun, hands shaking as Porthos slowly approached him.

"Are you working for Grimaud?" Porthos asked, leaning over the man.

The man frowned. "Who?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, shaking his head and scooting back a little more.

"We saw you running away last night," Aramis said, crouching down, "from the woman you just murdered."

D'Artagnan looked over at the man. "What were you after?" He asked, crossing his arms.

The man looked down and said nothing.

"Put him in a room with Porthos," Aramis grumbled, standing up and walking away. "Ten Minutes."

"Five would be enough," Porthos replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it," Ellie warned, crossing her arms and looking at the man. "He'll talk."

"It's loot, isn't it?" D'Artagnan asked, walking forward and crouching down so that he was eye level with the man. "Isn't it? Stashed somewhere. What is it? Hmm? Gold?"

The man remained silent.

"You're the King's soldiers!" Aramis yelled, storming forward. "You've killed women for this?!" D'Artagnan and Porthos pushed Aramis back and the man growled. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It weren't me that killed her!" The man exclaimed suddenly. "She shouldn't have died." He hung his head and groaned. "It's not what we…it's not what we said. I might be a thief, but I'm no woman – killer! I don't know what I expected from a bunch of murderers and rapists."

D'Artagnan frowned, turning back to look at the man. "You're convicts?"

The man nodded. "The army said we'd be spared the noose if we'd fight." He scoffed. "As if we had a choice in the matter! I'd rather have swung than all this! They didn't want soldiers. They just wanted meat to throw at the enemy's pistols. We've seen things you wouldn't believe men could do to other men."

"Oh, believe me," Porthos said, looking down at him, "we would."

"So, you fled?" D'Artagnan asked, steering the conversation back.

"We wanted to run for the border, but Bastien made us come back for the gold. He said it was our only way out. And now we've got nothing else to show for four bastard years of war!" The man exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed. "But you don't remember where you stashed it?"

"Yeah, we remember," he said, sighing. "In the caves. But it'd gone!" His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Whatever you do to me, they'll be back. They will not leave until they find it."

D'Artagnan turned away and walked up to Aramis and Ellie, glancing back at the man.

"They're broken," Aramis said quietly. "Low on ammunition. We can take them."

"Most dangerous kind of enemy – one who's got nothing left to lose," Porthos replied.

"They're willing to die for this loot," Ellie pointed out.

All of them turned to look at the top of the hill as Athos horse came in view, evidently startled and without a rider.

Porthos and Aramis glanced at each other before they took off up the hill, towards Athos' horse.

Ellie gnawed her lip, glancing down at the man for a second before looking back up at the hill.

**~ 0 ~**

You never realise just how big a forest was until you either get lost in one or are looking for someone inside it.

Ellie was currently cursing just how _large _this forest was.

It'd only been twenty minutes, but she already felt like she'd walked past the same tree stump three different times. Every tree was the same colour and size and each side path only led her to be even more confused.

She was hiding her concern for Athos with frustration at the forest, but she was struggling. Because Grimaud had nearly killed Athos once and he'd only survived because Sylvie had shot the man.

But alone, in a forest, already injured?

Ellie shook her head, increasing her pace slightly as she realised, she was at the back of the group.

A twig snapped from the bushes up ahead and Athos suddenly appeared. He stumbled forward before falling to the ground, groaning.

"Athos!" Aramis yelled, running towards his fallen friend.

Ellie quickly followed, skidding to a halt next to him as D'Artagnan knelt down next to her.

"It was Therese," Athos said weakly as D'Artagnan lifted his head up. "She fled."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie's knee bounced up and down as she sat on a rock, hands shaking slightly. She was trying not to listen to Athos as he groaned in pain, instead trying to block it out.

Poison.

He'd been poisoned.

If he wasn't already injured it might not have been as bad. But the truth was, he was already weak and trying to heal.

She lowered her head as another groan came from the cave, burying her hands in her hair as she tried not to think.

They still hadn't spoken properly after their argument earlier.

D'Artagnan silently sat down next to her, his knee brushing hers. Ellie closed her eyes as another anguished groan reached them and she dug her nails into her scalp.

D'Artagnan put his hand on Ellie's knee, rubbing it gently as she leant into him.

None of them slept that night.

Ellie had caught herself dozing off on D'Artagnan's shoulder but forced herself to stay awake. It felt like one of the longest nights she'd ever experienced but suddenly the sun was rising and the fires around them were being extinguished.

Elodie emerged from the cave and all four of them jumped up, looking at her expectantly.

She smiled. "He's still very weak."

Ellie immediately felt all the worry inside her melt away and she sighed quietly, running a hand down her face.

Athos was sitting up, looking exhausted, but he still smiled at them all as they walked in. Ellie hung back from them all as Aramis sat down next to Athos. Porthos knelt down and put a hand on Athos' neck, pressing his forehead to his.

D'Artagnan stepped forward as Porthos moved away, pressing a kiss to Athos' cheek as he hugged him.

Ellie locked eyes with Athos and gave him a small smile.

Athos smiled back, gesturing for her to come down.

Ellie stepped down the remaining stairs and crouched down in front of him, hugging him tightly as he kissed her cheek

"You had bad dreams," Aramis said quietly. "About Grimaud."

Athos sighed softly. "I learnt things from Theresa about what happened to him and his mother. She played us for fools – kept us here while he got as far away as possible. He could be in Lorraine by now."

"Oh," Aramis said, giving Athos a smirk, "You dreamt of Sylvie too."

Porthos chuckled as Athos stood up, glaring at Aramis.

Ellie followed as they walked out of the cave, D'Artagnan hovering behind Athos in case he fell over.

"Elle, come here," Athos said quietly, waving her over.

Ellie walked over as he began putting his uniform back on, wincing slightly. "Need a hand?" Ellie asked softly as he struggled to buckle up his doublet

Athos relented and Ellie stepped forward, nimbly buttoning it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Ellie said quietly. "I was scared because of what happened last time."

Athos' hand laid on top of Ellie's. "I understand," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Truly. I'm sorry too, it wasn't my place. No more secrets for now, ok?"

Ellie smiled, nodding. "No more secrets."

Aramis ran back into the cave, interrupting their conversation. "Juliette's been taken."

**~ 0 ~**

"Make the exchange down by the smithy, we'll cover up here," Athos said as he loaded up his pistol.

"We lose control of this, he'll kill everyone, including the children," Aramis said softly.

Athos turned his head and looked over at where the older women and children were gathered.

"Then we won't lose control," Ellie said simply, clicking the safety off her pistol and giving Aramis a determined look.

Porthos staggered up the hill, dropping the strongbox on the ground with a huff. He turned to face Elodie. "I'll be right here with you," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded at him and Porthos turned to face Athos. "Aright, what are we going to do with him?" He asked, nodding to where the looter was sitting.

Aramis held out a pistol to D'Artagnan as he passed. D'Artagnan approached the looter, pointing the pistol at him. "Your friends have taken Juliette." He turned the pistol away. "We haven't got long."

"Go on, then," the looter said. "Get it over with. I've had enough of waiting to die."

D'Artagnan crouched down in front of him. "We're all afraid of dying," he said softly. "The trick is just to find something worth dying for."

"It's too late for that," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"I saw you before, with Elodie," D'Artagnan said, pointing. "You could have killed her, but you didn't. "

Elodie walked forward. "If we give you this weapon, will you fight with us?"

The looter nodded, shaking with relief as he relaxed. D'Artagnan handed him the pistol and stood back up, giving Ellie a smug look.

Porthos walked over and held out a hand and pulling him to his feet. "Try anything, you're going to find out I'm not as nice as her."

"Yeah," the looter said, nodding.

The looter followed Elodie as she walked away, and Ellie walked up to D'Artagnan and Porthos.

"'_We're all afraid of dying_'?" Porthos repeated, frowning.

"I've heard people say it," D'Artagnan replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, in romance novels," Ellie muttered, shaking her head.

Aramis approached the group of children and older women Elodie was talking to. "I want you all to listen to Elodie," he said. "Do exactly what she says." He turned to face Elodie. "Get them all into the caves. Block the entrances." He gave the group a smile. "We know what we're doing."

"So, do we," Elodie replied, smiling.

Ellie walked up to her. "So, are you going to tell me what your secret plan is?"

**~ 0 ~**

Bastien stood on the hills above the camp, eyeing Aramis carefully as he carried the strongbox over to the meeting point.

Ellie was hidden behind a large tree, pistol rasied ready to fire, clear view of Jane who was waiting to give the signal.

"Weapons on the ground," Bastien called as Aramis dropped the strongbox on the ground.

Aramis stood back up, slowly turning around, to show that he had no weapons on him.

"Hands where we can see them," Bastien called again. Aramis sighed and raised his hands up, looking up at Juliette.

One of the looters came down the hill, pistol pointed at Aramis. He stopped slightly in front of the strongbox and put his pistol away.

Jane whistled loudly.

The hidden rope on the ground tied itself around the looters foot and yanked him to the side before he could comprehend what was happening.

Another whistle and the bridge the rest of Bastien's men were standing on collapsed underneath them.

Soon, bullets were flying around.

Ellie jumped out of her hiding place and fired back, throwing her pistol to the side as soon as it was spent.

The looters didn't have much ammunition and quickly went through it all.

Seeing them running down the hill, Ellie threw her pistols away and drew her sword, running to meet an attack.

She blocked it effortlessly, the metal sparking as it met. Ellie pushed him back and sliced down, making quick work of him.

Seeing another one turn his attention to her, Ellie ran up the hill, leading him away from the strongbox and towards the complex maze of rocks. She weaved between them, jumping over the hidden booby traps and roots.

All around her, the women were setting off the traps as the looters ran over them, burying them in nets and then jumping on them and beating them up.

Ellie barely dodged a dagger being thrown at her and she lost her balance, wobbling dangerously on the edge of a rock. She didn't see the looter above her.

He jumped down, tackling her off the rock and onto the leave covered ground below. Her sword flew from her gasp and Ellie lay there, winded.

Seeing the man standing up and running at her with his sword, Ellie rolled to the side, barely dodging his attack.

Ellie tried to scrambled towards her sword, but the looter pined her down to the ground, holding her back. She kicked his legs and using his yelp of pain as a distraction, rolled away. The looter tried to stab her, but she rolled away again, his sword slicing along her temple and down her face.

Ellie couldn't get up as the looter threw himself on top of her, raising his sword up high.

He fell back as a gunshot echoed behind her.

Ellie turned and looked at Athos as he lowered his pistol and ran towards her. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her to her feet, his eyes landing on the cut reaching down her face.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, titling her head so he could see it.

"Never better," she replied, smiling. She stood up, dusting the leaves off her doublet.

As she looked around, she spotted another of Bastien's men heading towards the loot. She gave Athos a wink and quickly vaulted up the rocks, climbing up them with ease.

"I forget she was in a circus," D'Artagnan said as he stood next to Athos, watching Ellie weave between trees and jumping over rocks.

Athos shook his head. "She has no concern for her own safety," he muttered.

"Well, neither do any of us," D'Artagnan replied, smirking at Athos as he ran off again.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie chased the man through the trees, all the way back to the camp entrance. He tried to slow her down by knocking over tables and benches but Ellie jumped over each obstacle effortlessly.

As far as everyone else was aware, the rest of the looters had given up and surrendered and they were all dragging them back to the clearing so that Aramis and D'Artagnan could tie them up.

The looter, still determined to find _something, _barged past the women who were watching, and ran down the hill.

Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan all looked up at the yells of surprise as the man came charging down the hill towards them.

The three of them drew their swords as the man spotted them, skidding to a halt. He glanced behind him as Ellie sprinted towards him, and dived to the left, jumping over the roof below him and towards the fallen bridge.

D'Artagnan and Aramis made to go after him but stopped as Ellie flew past them, still intent on catching the looter.

She ran up the hill after him and tackled him to the ground, the two of them rolling back down the hill they'd just run up as he tried to fight her off.

Ellie managed to get on top of him and straddled him as she pulled out her dagger, pressing it to his neck.

Aramis and Athos ran up to her, both staring at her in concern as she panted.

She looked up at them with a smile, ignoring the still bleeding cut on her face, the leaves in her hair and the cut lip she's gained. "I caught him!"

**~ 0 ~**

"I think that was the most dramatic take down I've ever seen," Aramis muttered as he cleaned the cut on Ellie's cheek. "Did you have to tackle him?"

"No, but where's the fun in that?" She asked, trying not to smile as Aramis rolled his eyes.

"You got blown up and buried by a building two days ago, yet you still felt the need to be dramatic," Aramis replied, shaking his head. "You were jumping off those rocks as if you were immortal!"

Ellie shrugged, leaning back as Aramis finished cleaning. "Aramis, I jumped of platforms thirty feet in the air when I was at the circus, that was nothing."

"Yes, I thought that might've had something to do with your ability to dodge trees and jump of rocks like a madwoman," Athos replied dryly, joining them.

"I have no regard for my personal safety," Ellie told him, chuckling. "Jumped off the garrison balcony at one point and almost gave Constance a heart attack."

Athos sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish you hadn't told me that," he muttered, shaking his head.

Ellie smiled, gasping suddenly. "Did Elodie give birth?"

Aramis and Athos turned to look as Porthos and Elodie walked up from the bottom of the hill.

Aramis smiled. "Yeah, Porthos helped her." He lowered his voice. "I do think he may be smitten."

Ellie laughed. "I honestly don't know what you're on about, Aramis," Ellie replied, watching as Porthos held Elodie's baby, a fond look on his face.

"Now, what's this about you jumping off balcony's?" Aramis asked, turning back to stare at Ellie as she giggled to herself.

**~ 0 ~**

Bringing the prisoner's back to Paris with them brought the mood down significantly.

Ellie had wanted to talk to them about her marriage and explain everything, but she didn't think she was going to get the chance.

She'd been silent ever since they'd left the village, keeping to the front of the group and just riding in a daydream.

"Alright," Aramis called as he rode next to her. "What's wrong?"

Ellie jumped slightly, looking at him. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong? Because you haven't said a word since we left and that was an hour and a half ago," Aramis replied, his eyes looking at her in concern.

Ellie sighed, playing with the reins. "I just…are you mad that I got married without you lot there?"

Porthos was the first one to answer. "No. Because you were living your life, Ellie. You were doing what made you happy – you didn't know if we were coming back."

"Do I wish I'd been there? Absolutely," Aramis said. "But I'm not mad, Ellie."

"Nor am I," D'Artagnan added, smiling.

"I do, however, wish Brujon has asked us, but apart from that," Athos said, smiling softly.

"He was going to write to you," Ellie told them. "He quickly realised that since you had no idea who he was it would be a bit weird. So, you're ok with it?" She asked quietly, turning in her saddle to look at them.

"More than ok," Aramis answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Still miffed about him not asking, however," D'Artagnan muttered.

"Spur of the moment," she replied, "I sort of proposed first. He did ask your wife, though, D'Artagnan.

"He did?!" D'Artagnan exclaimed. "Wait, Constance knew?!"

"Constance was _there_!" Ellie yelled, throwing her hands up. "I did tell you that! Treville walked me down the aisle and Clairmont was in charge of the rings."

"Treville knew too!" Aramis shook his head. "I'm offended."

"Oh, god, do I need to warn Brujon about an interrogation?" Ellie asked, recognising the glint in Aramis' eyes.

"Probably," Aramis replied, smirking.

Porthos nodded, puffing his chest out slightly. "He's got us for brothers now."

"Oh god," Ellie muttered, feeling an embarrassed heat work its way up her cheeks. "What did I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

The next dawned far too soon for Ellie's liking. She blearily opened her eyes and groaned, burying her head in her pillow again. Somewhere above her there were birds tweeting and Ellie wished she could just shoot them.

Ellie gave herself another minute before she dramatically flung her blanket off her and stood up, her legs cracking as she stretched. Everyone else was already up, their beds made neatly. Ellie grabbed a chunk of bread from her bag and munched on it as she trudged out of the hut they'd slept in and out into the village.

"Ellie!"

Jane waved at her from the little herb garden she was tending to, a broad smile on her face. Ellie waved back; all morning grumpiness gone.

"Good morning," Ellie greeted, approaching Jane as she carefully watered the herbs. "You're not about to put more flowers in my hair, are you?"

Jane giggled, shaking her head. "No, don't be silly, I know you've got a job to do today! Besides, the braiding was more fun."

Ellie hummed as the wind blew her hair into her face. She looked at Jane and smirked to herself. "I don't suppose you've got time to do my hair for me?"

Jane's head shot up and Ellie giggled. "What, now?"

"Well, it _is _annoying me," Ellie said, brushing it back, "and I am meant to be doing some actual work today."

Jane all but pounced on her.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie, with Jane's help, managed to find her way to where Aramis and Athos were sitting. She waved farewell to the young girl, smiling fondly as she waved back.

"Don't even think about it," Ellie said, turning to glare at Aramis as she munched on a peach.

"I didn't even say anything!" Aramis exclaimed, raising his hands up.

"You were thinking it," Ellie muttered, taking another bit.

"Thinking what?"

"Oh, she'd make a _great _mother, look at her!" Ellie said loudly, doing her best Aramis impression. Athos snickered quietly and Ellie glanced over at him with a smile. "I'm never having children, ever, they annoy me"

"She doesn't annoy you," Aramis pointed out.

"Because I was only with her for approximately half an hour, any longer and I'd be ushering her off to someone else!"

Athos chuckled quietly behind her as Aramis rolled his eyes. Ellie paused and found herself smiling as she turned away from him.

"He's a deserter," D'Artagnan announced suddenly as he joined them.

"Who is what?" Ellie frowned, turning to face him.

"Bastien. A deserter," D'Artagnan explained, unfolding the jacket he was holding. "I found this hidden in his things." He handed it to Porthos, pointing at the design. "Same regimental uniform as the men we saw last night."

"He's working with the looters," Porthos summarised, anger beneath his words.

"Last night," said Aramis, "when they ran, they left empty – handed. They took no food, no blankets, nothing. Maybe they came looking for something else."

"What, Grimaud?" Porthos asked, frowning.

"No, they were desperate," Ellie replied. "Besides, if they were with Grimaud, surely they'd know where he was?"

"I agree," Aramis added, nodding, "I think they're looking for something they need."

"We split up," Athos said suddenly, standing up with a grunt. "D'Artagnan and I continue the search for Grimaud. You three deal with Bastien."

Athos stood up and walked off before anyone could voice their objection plan.

Ellie stepped closer to Aramis as D'Artagnan begrudgingly followed Athos. "Is that wise?" She asked Aramis quietly.

"No," Aramis replied quietly. He sighed. "But is he going to listen?"

"No," Ellie admitted, huffing. "Alright, let's go find Juliette, then."

The three of them wandered around the village, asking almost everyone if they'd seen Juliette. All of them had pointed them in the direction of the hut they'd been in last night.

They'd just turned the corner when Bastien had burst from the hut, Juliette chasing after him.

She glanced over at them, yelling, "Stop him!" before continuing her chase.

Ellie groaned as she sprinted after Bastien, ducking behind the large rock next to her when a gun shot came from above them. In the seconds it took them to reload, they crept further up the path, ducking behind another set of rocks as more gun shots came towards them.

Ellie quickly pulled her pistol out and began loading it, ducking her head down as a bullet hit the rock behind her.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, looking at the dent in the rock where her head had been seconds before.

"Bastien's a deserter," Aramis said to Juliette as they waited for the looters to run out of bullets. "They're looking for something. Do you know what it could be?"

"We just want what is ours!" Bastien yelled from his side.

Aramis glanced down at Juliette, quickly realising that she knew e_xactly _what they were looking for.

"Put the weapons down!" Porthos yelled back. "Then we can talk."

"Alright!" Bastien yelled back, the silence that followed indicating they were actually doing it.

There was a sudden yell of pain and Ellie's head shot over to see Elodie hiding in the bush, bow and arrow aimed at the men who were about to shoot Porthos from behind. Another yell and Ellie followed the whoosh of an arrow to another woman. This one stood above them, bow and arrow also aimed at the men below them.

"It's a trap!" Bastien yelled as more women revealed themselves through the foliage.

More bullets began flying through the air and Ellie quickly turned so that she was kneeling on the ground. She stood up, firing at one of the men below, the thud that accompanied his fall telling her she'd succeeded.

She glanced over at Elodie, frowning when she saw D'Artagnan suddenly standing there, pistols drawn and a man at his feet.

"Fall back!" Bastien yelled as his men fell all around him, arrows and bullets protruding from them. "Fall back!" Ellie got a glimpse of Bastien and the remaining men as they darted away. "We'll be back to take what is ours!" Bastien yelled, his final remark before he vanished.

Aramis glanced down at Juliette, her expression telling him that she'd known, all along, what the looters were looking for. He sighed as he leant back against the rock, clicking the safety back on his pistol.

"So," Ellie began, looking at the looter on the ground in front of her. "What are we going to do with him?"

**~ 0 ~**

Porthos unceremoniously threw the man onto the ground, the women gathering around behind them to watch on. He groaned as he quickly scrambled away, looking up at the four of them. He squinted against the sun, hands shaking as Porthos slowly approached him.

"Are you working for Grimaud?" Porthos asked, leaning over the man.

The man frowned. "Who?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said, shaking his head and scooting back a little more.

"We saw you running away last night," Aramis said, crouching down, "from the woman you just murdered."

D'Artagnan looked over at the man. "What were you after?" He asked, crossing his arms.

The man looked down and said nothing.

"Put him in a room with Porthos," Aramis grumbled, standing up and walking away. "Ten Minutes."

"Five would be enough," Porthos replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it," Ellie warned, crossing her arms and looking at the man. "He'll talk."

"It's loot, isn't it?" D'Artagnan asked, walking forward and crouching down so that he was eye level with the man. "Isn't it? Stashed somewhere. What is it? Hmm? Gold?"

The man remained silent.

"You're the King's soldiers!" Aramis yelled, storming forward. "You've killed women for this?!" D'Artagnan and Porthos pushed Aramis back and the man growled. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"It weren't me that killed her!" The man exclaimed suddenly. "She shouldn't have died." He hung his head and groaned. "It's not what we…it's not what we said. I might be a thief, but I'm no woman – killer! I don't know what I expected from a bunch of murderers and rapists."

D'Artagnan frowned, turning back to look at the man. "You're convicts?"

The man nodded. "The army said we'd be spared the noose if we'd fight." He scoffed. "As if we had a choice in the matter! I'd rather have swung than all this! They didn't want soldiers. They just wanted meat to throw at the enemy's pistols. We've seen things you wouldn't believe men could do to other men."

"Oh, believe me," Porthos said, looking down at him, "we would."

"So, you fled?" D'Artagnan asked, steering the conversation back.

"We wanted to run for the border, but Bastien made us come back for the gold. He said it was our only way out. And now we've got nothing else to show for four bastard years of war!" The man exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed. "But you don't remember where you stashed it?"

"Yeah, we remember," he said, sighing. "In the caves. But it'd gone!" His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Whatever you do to me, they'll be back. They will not leave until they find it."

D'Artagnan turned away and walked up to Aramis and Ellie, glancing back at the man.

"They're broken," Aramis said quietly. "Low on ammunition. We can take them."

"Most dangerous kind of enemy – one who's got nothing left to lose," Porthos replied.

"They're willing to die for this loot," Ellie pointed out.

All of them turned to look at the top of the hill as Athos horse came in view, evidently startled and without a rider.

Porthos and Aramis glanced at each other before they took off up the hill, towards Athos' horse.

Ellie gnawed her lip, glancing down at the man for a second before looking back up at the hill.

**~ 0 ~**

You never realise just how big a forest was until you either get lost in one or are looking for someone inside it.

Ellie was currently cursing just how _large _this forest was.

It'd only been twenty minutes, but she already felt like she'd walked past the same tree stump three different times. Every tree was the same colour and size and each side path only led her to be even more confused.

She was hiding her concern for Athos with frustration at the forest, but she was struggling. Because Grimaud had nearly killed Athos once and he'd only survived because Sylvie had shot the man.

But alone, in a forest, already injured?

Ellie shook her head, increasing her pace slightly as she realised, she was at the back of the group.

A twig snapped from the bushes up ahead and Athos suddenly appeared. He stumbled forward before falling to the ground, groaning.

"Athos!" Aramis yelled, running towards his fallen friend.

Ellie quickly followed, skidding to a halt next to him as D'Artagnan knelt down next to her.

"It was Therese," Athos said weakly as D'Artagnan lifted his head up. "She fled."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie's knee bounced up and down as she sat on a rock, hands shaking slightly. She was trying not to listen to Athos as he groaned in pain, instead trying to block it out.

Poison.

He'd been poisoned.

If he wasn't already injured it might not have been as bad. But the truth was, he was already weak and trying to heal.

She lowered her head as another groan came from the cave, burying her hands in her hair as she tried not to think.

They still hadn't spoken properly after their argument earlier.

D'Artagnan silently sat down next to her, his knee brushing hers. Ellie closed her eyes as another anguished groan reached them and she dug her nails into her scalp.

D'Artagnan put his hand on Ellie's knee, rubbing it gently as she leant into him.

None of them slept that night.

Ellie had caught herself dozing off on D'Artagnan's shoulder but forced herself to stay awake. It felt like one of the longest nights she'd ever experienced but suddenly the sun was rising and the fires around them were being extinguished.

Elodie emerged from the cave and all four of them jumped up, looking at her expectantly.

She smiled. "He's still very weak."

Ellie immediately felt all the worry inside her melt away and she sighed quietly, running a hand down her face.

Athos was sitting up, looking exhausted, but he still smiled at them all as they walked in. Ellie hung back from them all as Aramis sat down next to Athos. Porthos knelt down and put a hand on Athos' neck, pressing his forehead to his.

D'Artagnan stepped forward as Porthos moved away, pressing a kiss to Athos' cheek as he hugged him.

Ellie locked eyes with Athos and gave him a small smile.

Athos smiled back, gesturing for her to come down.

Ellie stepped down the remaining stairs and crouched down in front of him, hugging him tightly as he kissed her cheek

"You had bad dreams," Aramis said quietly. "About Grimaud."

Athos sighed softly. "I learnt things from Theresa about what happened to him and his mother. She played us for fools – kept us here while he got as far away as possible. He could be in Lorraine by now."

"Oh," Aramis said, giving Athos a smirk, "You dreamt of Sylvie too."

Porthos chuckled as Athos stood up, glaring at Aramis.

Ellie followed as they walked out of the cave, D'Artagnan hovering behind Athos in case he fell over.

"Elle, come here," Athos said quietly, waving her over.

Ellie walked over as he began putting his uniform back on, wincing slightly. "Need a hand?" Ellie asked softly as he struggled to buckle up his doublet

Athos relented and Ellie stepped forward, nimbly buttoning it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Ellie said quietly. "I was scared because of what happened last time."

Athos' hand laid on top of Ellie's. "I understand," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Truly. I'm sorry too, it wasn't my place. No more secrets for now, ok?"

Ellie smiled, nodding. "No more secrets."

Aramis ran back into the cave, interrupting their conversation. "Juliette's been taken."

**~ 0 ~**

"Make the exchange down by the smithy, we'll cover up here," Athos said as he loaded up his pistol.

"We lose control of this, he'll kill everyone, including the children," Aramis said softly.

Athos turned his head and looked over at where the older women and children were gathered.

"Then we won't lose control," Ellie said simply, clicking the safety off her pistol and giving Aramis a determined look.

Porthos staggered up the hill, dropping the strongbox on the ground with a huff. He turned to face Elodie. "I'll be right here with you," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded at him and Porthos turned to face Athos. "Aright, what are we going to do with him?" He asked, nodding to where the looter was sitting.

Aramis held out a pistol to D'Artagnan as he passed. D'Artagnan approached the looter, pointing the pistol at him. "Your friends have taken Juliette." He turned the pistol away. "We haven't got long."

"Go on, then," the looter said. "Get it over with. I've had enough of waiting to die."

D'Artagnan crouched down in front of him. "We're all afraid of dying," he said softly. "The trick is just to find something worth dying for."

"It's too late for that," he said sadly, shaking his head.

"I saw you before, with Elodie," D'Artagnan said, pointing. "You could have killed her, but you didn't. "

Elodie walked forward. "If we give you this weapon, will you fight with us?"

The looter nodded, shaking with relief as he relaxed. D'Artagnan handed him the pistol and stood back up, giving Ellie a smug look.

Porthos walked over and held out a hand and pulling him to his feet. "Try anything, you're going to find out I'm not as nice as her."

"Yeah," the looter said, nodding.

The looter followed Elodie as she walked away, and Ellie walked up to D'Artagnan and Porthos.

"'_We're all afraid of dying_'?" Porthos repeated, frowning.

"I've heard people say it," D'Artagnan replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, in romance novels," Ellie muttered, shaking her head.

Aramis approached the group of children and older women Elodie was talking to. "I want you all to listen to Elodie," he said. "Do exactly what she says." He turned to face Elodie. "Get them all into the caves. Block the entrances." He gave the group a smile. "We know what we're doing."

"So, do we," Elodie replied, smiling.

Ellie walked up to her. "So, are you going to tell me what your secret plan is?"

**~ 0 ~**

Bastien stood on the hills above the camp, eyeing Aramis carefully as he carried the strongbox over to the meeting point.

Ellie was hidden behind a large tree, pistol rasied ready to fire, clear view of Jane who was waiting to give the signal.

"Weapons on the ground," Bastien called as Aramis dropped the strongbox on the ground.

Aramis stood back up, slowly turning around, to show that he had no weapons on him.

"Hands where we can see them," Bastien called again. Aramis sighed and raised his hands up, looking up at Juliette.

One of the looters came down the hill, pistol pointed at Aramis. He stopped slightly in front of the strongbox and put his pistol away.

Jane whistled loudly.

The hidden rope on the ground tied itself around the looters foot and yanked him to the side before he could comprehend what was happening.

Another whistle and the bridge the rest of Bastien's men were standing on collapsed underneath them.

Soon, bullets were flying around.

Ellie jumped out of her hiding place and fired back, throwing her pistol to the side as soon as it was spent.

The looters didn't have much ammunition and quickly went through it all.

Seeing them running down the hill, Ellie threw her pistols away and drew her sword, running to meet an attack.

She blocked it effortlessly, the metal sparking as it met. Ellie pushed him back and sliced down, making quick work of him.

Seeing another one turn his attention to her, Ellie ran up the hill, leading him away from the strongbox and towards the complex maze of rocks. She weaved between them, jumping over the hidden booby traps and roots.

All around her, the women were setting off the traps as the looters ran over them, burying them in nets and then jumping on them and beating them up.

Ellie barely dodged a dagger being thrown at her and she lost her balance, wobbling dangerously on the edge of a rock. She didn't see the looter above her.

He jumped down, tackling her off the rock and onto the leave covered ground below. Her sword flew from her gasp and Ellie lay there, winded.

Seeing the man standing up and running at her with his sword, Ellie rolled to the side, barely dodging his attack.

Ellie tried to scrambled towards her sword, but the looter pined her down to the ground, holding her back. She kicked his legs and using his yelp of pain as a distraction, rolled away. The looter tried to stab her, but she rolled away again, his sword slicing along her temple and down her face.

Ellie couldn't get up as the looter threw himself on top of her, raising his sword up high.

He fell back as a gunshot echoed behind her.

Ellie turned and looked at Athos as he lowered his pistol and ran towards her. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her to her feet, his eyes landing on the cut reaching down her face.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, titling her head so he could see it.

"Never better," she replied, smiling. She stood up, dusting the leaves off her doublet.

As she looked around, she spotted another of Bastien's men heading towards the loot. She gave Athos a wink and quickly vaulted up the rocks, climbing up them with ease.

"I forget she was in a circus," D'Artagnan said as he stood next to Athos, watching Ellie weave between trees and jumping over rocks.

Athos shook his head. "She has no concern for her own safety," he muttered.

"Well, neither do any of us," D'Artagnan replied, smirking at Athos as he ran off again.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie chased the man through the trees, all the way back to the camp entrance. He tried to slow her down by knocking over tables and benches but Ellie jumped over each obstacle effortlessly.

As far as everyone else was aware, the rest of the looters had given up and surrendered and they were all dragging them back to the clearing so that Aramis and D'Artagnan could tie them up.

The looter, still determined to find _something, _barged past the women who were watching, and ran down the hill.

Aramis, Athos and D'Artagnan all looked up at the yells of surprise as the man came charging down the hill towards them.

The three of them drew their swords as the man spotted them, skidding to a halt. He glanced behind him as Ellie sprinted towards him, and dived to the left, jumping over the roof below him and towards the fallen bridge.

D'Artagnan and Aramis made to go after him but stopped as Ellie flew past them, still intent on catching the looter.

She ran up the hill after him and tackled him to the ground, the two of them rolling back down the hill they'd just run up as he tried to fight her off.

Ellie managed to get on top of him and straddled him as she pulled out her dagger, pressing it to his neck.

Aramis and Athos ran up to her, both staring at her in concern as she panted.

She looked up at them with a smile, ignoring the still bleeding cut on her face, the leaves in her hair and the cut lip she's gained. "I caught him!"

**~ 0 ~**

"I think that was the most dramatic take down I've ever seen," Aramis muttered as he cleaned the cut on Ellie's cheek. "Did you have to tackle him?"

"No, but where's the fun in that?" She asked, trying not to smile as Aramis rolled his eyes.

"You got blown up and buried by a building two days ago, yet you still felt the need to be dramatic," Aramis replied, shaking his head. "You were jumping off those rocks as if you were immortal!"

Ellie shrugged, leaning back as Aramis finished cleaning. "Aramis, I jumped of platforms thirty feet in the air when I was at the circus, that was nothing."

"Yes, I thought that might've had something to do with your ability to dodge trees and jump of rocks like a madwoman," Athos replied dryly, joining them.

"I have no regard for my personal safety," Ellie told him, chuckling. "Jumped off the garrison balcony at one point and almost gave Constance a heart attack."

Athos sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish you hadn't told me that," he muttered, shaking his head.

Ellie smiled, gasping suddenly. "Did Elodie give birth?"

Aramis and Athos turned to look as Porthos and Elodie walked up from the bottom of the hill.

Aramis smiled. "Yeah, Porthos helped her." He lowered his voice. "I do think he may be smitten."

Ellie laughed. "I honestly don't know what you're on about, Aramis," Ellie replied, watching as Porthos held Elodie's baby, a fond look on his face.

"Now, what's this about you jumping off balcony's?" Aramis asked, turning back to stare at Ellie as she giggled to herself.

**~ 0 ~**

Bringing the prisoner's back to Paris with them brought the mood down significantly.

Ellie had wanted to talk to them about her marriage and explain everything, but she didn't think she was going to get the chance.

She'd been silent ever since they'd left the village, keeping to the front of the group and just riding in a daydream.

"Alright," Aramis called as he rode next to her. "What's wrong?"

Ellie jumped slightly, looking at him. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong? Because you haven't said a word since we left and that was an hour and a half ago," Aramis replied, his eyes looking at her in concern.

Ellie sighed, playing with the reins. "I just…are you mad that I got married without you lot there?"

Porthos was the first one to answer. "No. Because you were living your life, Ellie. You were doing what made you happy – you didn't know if we were coming back."

"Do I wish I'd been there? Absolutely," Aramis said. "But I'm not mad, Ellie."

"Nor am I," D'Artagnan added, smiling.

"I do, however, wish Brujon has asked us, but apart from that," Athos said, smiling softly.

"He was going to write to you," Ellie told them. "He quickly realised that since you had no idea who he was it would be a bit weird. So, you're ok with it?" She asked quietly, turning in her saddle to look at them.

"More than ok," Aramis answered, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Still miffed about him not asking, however," D'Artagnan muttered.

"Spur of the moment," she replied, "I sort of proposed first. He did ask your wife, though, D'Artagnan.

"He did?!" D'Artagnan exclaimed. "Wait, Constance knew?!"

"Constance was _there_!" Ellie yelled, throwing her hands up. "I did tell you that! Treville walked me down the aisle and Clairmont was in charge of the rings."

"Treville knew too!" Aramis shook his head. "I'm offended."

"Oh, god, do I need to warn Brujon about an interrogation?" Ellie asked, recognising the glint in Aramis' eyes.

"Probably," Aramis replied, smirking.

Porthos nodded, puffing his chest out slightly. "He's got us for brothers now."

"Oh god," Ellie muttered, feeling an embarrassed heat work its way up her cheeks. "What did I do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie frowned at the soldiers running around as she walked into the palace, surprised at the unusual amount of activity going on.

Treville had sent for them but had said nothing about why just that it was urgent.

Which meant they were all already on edge.

Treville turned around as he heard them approach and walked towards them. "Where's Aramis?" He asked, frowning as he noticed his absence.

"He left the garrison at dusk. No one has seen him since," Athos replied. "I will deal with him in due course."

Treville nodded. "The King is missing."

Athos frowned. "He isn't in the palace?"

"No, he isn't," Treville replied. "Search the gardens and do it quickly."

Ellie quickly took off towards the gardens, peeling away from D'Artagnan and Porthos. She turned down one of the many hedged walkways, peering down each side path, looking for any sign of Louis.

Seeing no sign of him in the hedges, Ellie turned back towards the palace, weaving her way through the numerous flower beds and statues dotting the gardens.

"Here!"

She looked up at D'Artagnan's yell and began running in his direction, catching a glimpse of him as he ran towards the fountain. Ellie followed after him and saw the King sitting with his back to the fountain, blissfully unaware of the panic he'd caused.

Ellie crouched down in front of him. "Majesty?"

Athos and Treville ran up behind them, both staring at the King as he looked around wistfully.

"She's angry with me," Louis mumbled.

"Your Majesty?" D'Artagnan asked, frowning.

Louis groaned. "She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you know," Louis muttered.

Treville bent down. "Who, Majesty?"

Louis tutted. "Milady De Winter, of course," Louis replied, shaking his head.

Ellie stared at Louis as she stood up, slightly astonished by his remark. She glanced at Athos as he stood up, surprised at the lack of reaction from him.

"The physician gave him a new medicine for his pain," Treville said quietly. "He's taken too much."

"An opiate?" Athos asked.

Treville nodded. "A very powerful one. It can cause delusions."

"So, he's high as a kite?" Ellie asked, staring at them both.

Athos gave Ellie a pointed look and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" She asked. "He is!"

"He's still the King," Athos reminded her. "Let's get him back into the warm." D'Artagnan pulled Louis to his feet and he and Athos began walking him back inside.

"What happens when he starts seeing the Cardinal?" Porthos asked, watching them walk away.

"That's when we panic," Ellie replied, sighing. "Well, I'm panicking now, but you know."

**~ 0 ~**

"Do I need to move in here?" Ellie asked as she followed Athos and D'Artagnan down to the Queen's chambers. "I feel like I'm here more than I am the garrison."

"We are the King's musketeers," Athos reminded her.

"Athos, he didn't know we existed until six years ago," Ellie shot back. "Besides, what does the Queen want with us? Don't suppose it's anything to do with Aramis disappearing?"

Athos shook his head as he opened the doors to the Queen's chambers, bowing as he entered.

"Your Majesty," Athos said as he approached her. "Treville."

Treville nodded at them. "We have a problem."

"We?" Ellie muttered. "It's not normally we."

"Shush," D'Artagnan said, kicking her foot as Treville handed Athos a letter.

Athos read it silently before handing it to D'Artagnan, a steely glare on his face.

"What?" Ellie asked as D'Artagnan sighed heavily. He handed it to her wordlessly and Ellie scanned it quickly. She looked up at Treville and the Queen. "You can't be serious?"

"Releasing the Spaniards would deliver a devastating blow to Your Majesty's reputation," Treville said, as Athos took the letter off Porthos.

"They're due to hang tomorrow," D'Artagnan added.

"You'd abandon Aramis?" Anne asked, staring at the five of them.

"He'd expect us to," Athos replied quietly as he re-read the letter.

"Either that or have the people turn against you," Treville countered.

Anne sighed. "Aramis had made two journeys before _without _incident. There was no reason to suspect – "

"The Spanish are our _enemy_," Porthos blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, Majesty," he said, realising what he'd just spoken.

"I have been a French queen longer than I was ever a Spanish princess," Anne replied, shaking her head. "Philip is testing my resolve for peace. If I show him I am willing to make such a bold gesture, however damaging to my own interests…. he'll see my sincerity and we can end the war."

"Maybe his work will already be done," D'Artagnan said.

"Are you suggesting my own brother intends to harm me?" Anne snapped.

"Possibly," D'Artagnan replied.

"Unless there's someone else?" Athos said quietly. "It's not – "

"Your Majesty," Porthos said suddenly, stepping forward. Athos looked at Porthos but kept quiet. "Is such dishonourable behaviour in your brother's character?"

"Be careful, Porthos," Anne warned.

"His suspicions are well placed, Majesty," Athos said, backing Porthos up. "To begin talks, then turn in such a way…"

"The letter bears the seal of Madrid," Anne replied.

"Seals are easily forged," Ellie said quietly, speaking for the first time. "How can you be certain it isn't fake?"

Anne kept quiet, turning to look at Treville. "Treville?"

**~ 0 ~**

The five of them stepped out of the Queen's chambers and into the corridor.

"You were awfully quiet," Treville said, looking at Ellie.

Ellie pressed her lips together, supressing a sigh. "Couldn't think of a way to tell her my opinion without deeply offending her." She looked up at him. "So, what do we do?"

"The Spaniards' release must _not _be given royal assent," Treville said once Athos had shut the doors. "I'll issue the order myself."

Porthos nodded. "We'll get them from the Chatelet."

"Quietly," Treville reminded them.

"We'll escort them to the rendezvous. No one will know," D'Artagnan promised.

"And if the Spanish King is _not _behind this?" Treville asked.

"We still rescue Aramis and we bring his captors before you," Athos replied.

Treville nodded at them and turned down the corridor, heading back to his office.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as simple as we hope?" Ellie asked, pulling her gloves on as she marched down the corridor behind D'Artagnan.

"Whenever you say that," Porthos muttered, "you always end up being right, so, for once, can you be wrong?"

_Line break_

"Oh, I really hate being right," Ellie muttered as they rode into the square outside the Chatelet.

The prisoners were all standing on the scaffold, nooses hanging behind them, Marcheaux egging the blood hungry crowd on as he paced up and down.

"So much for keeping it quiet," Porthos exclaimed.

"He's brought the executions forward," Athos yelled, dismounting his horse and beginning to push through the baying crowd. "Ellie, stay here!"

Ellie frowned at him. "Why have I got to stay here!"

"Just do it!" Athos yelled.

"What's this?" Marcheaux exclaimed as D'Artagnan ran up the steps.

"We have orders to stay these executions and take charge of the prisoners," D'Artagnan said, handing Marcheaux the signed order from Treville.

"Take charge and let them live?" Marcheaux yelled, turning to the crowd again. "They want to release the murderous Spanish scum?"

"What are doing, Marcheaux?" Porthos asked, grabbing Marcheaux's arm.

"Let's see who the orders are from!" Marcheaux exclaimed, ripping open the paper. "No…royal assent."

"Minister Treville needs no royal assent," Porthos replied.

"Yes, he does!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Then the Spanish Queen must've leaned on him!" Marcheaux yelled, adding fuel to an already flaming fire of the crowd in front of him.

"This had nothing to do with the Queen!" Athos yelled as he began leading the prisoners off the scaffold.

Ellie jumped down off her horse and met Athos halfway, grabbing a prisoner and shielding him from the crowd as they pushed their way forward, trying to grab the prisoners.

"What is D'Artagnan doing?" Ellie asked, noticing him still standing on the scaffold.

"God knows," Athos muttered, struggling to keep the crowd at bay.

"Oi!" Porthos yelled, pulling his pistol from his belt, reaching up and firing it into the sky. "Back off!"

The crowd, realising they weren't going to win, began to back off and Ellie shoved her way through, dragging a prisoner with her.

"If it wasn't grounds for execution, I would've murdered Marcheaux by now," she muttered as she tied the prisoners to her horse.

"When the times comes, feel free," Athos replied, glaring at Marcheaux.

**~ 0 ~**

Brujon and a few other cadets were waiting for them as they rode into the garrison, prisoners reluctantly following behind.

Ellie handed the rope to him, glaring at the prisoners. "Buy some decent wine tonight," she told Brujon, "I need it."

Brujon nodded as he dragged the prisoners off.

Ellie jumped down from her horse and began walking towards the stairs but Porthos grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her back to stand between him and Athos.

"Marcheaux was quick to bring the Queen into this," he said, looking between them.

"You think he's involved?" Athos asked.

Porthos raised an eyebrow. "Don't you?"

"For the record, I think he's been involved since the beginning," Ellie muttered, crossing her arms. She glanced over at D'Artagnan, frowning when she saw two cadets escorting one of the men set to hang to his quarters.

Athos and Porthos followed Ellie's gaze and both gave D'Artagnan a questioning look as he sighed.

"Long story," he replied, walking over to them.

"It'll have to wait," Athos replied, turning towards the stairs.

**~ 0 ~**

They moved into Athos office to talk, not wanting any of the cadets to evesdrop on their conversation.

Constance sighed. "If Marcheaux is in league with Gaston and Grimaud, then we need to warn the Queen."

"We have no evidence," D'Artagnan replied, shrugging.

"He had the crowd calling for the Queen's head," Porthos said, staring at D'Artagnan. "After we get Aramis back, we need to recover the Spaniards. In the wrong hands, they could be used against Her Majesty."

"He's right," D'Artagnan said over his shoulder.

"They're not going to just hand them back to us," Athos replied.

"All this because the Queen wanted peace?" Constance sighed.

"But there will be no peace if the people have turned against her," D'Artagnan countered.

Athos looked over at Ellie who was standing behind him, looking out the window. "Ellie," he called, gaining her attention. "You said that you think Marcheaux's been involved since the beginning."

Ellie nodded. "I strongly believe that, yes."

D'Artagnan shifted on his perch on the table. "Why?"

Ellie stepped forward, leaning against the back of Athos' chair. "Marcheaux has always been dodgy. He's always had an ulterior motive and has always tried to cause chaos. I believe he, and Feron when he was alive, were working with Grimaud to get rid of Louis and seize the throne through Gaston. After all, it was Feron who called him to Paris.

"I think Marcheaux or Grimaud murdered Feron when Louis turned all soft on him and then they began using Gaston as a legal heir to the throne since there's no regent yet. _That's _why Marcheaux had the crowd calling for the Queen's head."

The occupants of the room stared at her.

Ellie shrugged, standing up and putting an arm around Athos' shoulders. "I also believe that Grimaud and Feron were behind the blowing us up incident and that Marcheaux told Grimaud about the King's 'pilgrimage' with Aramis."

"You didn't want to tell _any of us _this earlier?" Porthos asked after another moment of silence.

"It's like D'Artagnan said," Ellie replied, "we have no evidence. It's all just a coincidence." She looked at them all. "Besides, would you have listened?"

**~ 0 ~**

"Everything points to a concerted effort by your enemies to tarnish your name, Majesty," Treville explained. "Ruin your regency's chances before it even begins."

Ellie was standing in between the two chairs Constance and Treville were sat on, patiently letting Treville explain the situation to the Queen.

"And Marcheaux? He's part of this?" Anne asked.

"It seems that way," Constance replied.

"I have tried to persuade the King to disband the Red Guard, but he will not listen," Treville added.

"Marcheaux's time will come," Anne said quietly.

"Your Majesty, Paris is full of people who fled the Spanish," Constance began. "Your enemies know that. You can't have the city against you, not when the King is…"

"You have something in mind?" Anne asked.

Constance sighed. "Show them who you really are," she said softly. "Show them they matter to you."

Anne paused. "Do you think it will work?"

"I –"

"I was asking Ellie, Treville," Anne replied, cutting Treville off. Anne turned to look at her. "Do you think it will work?"

Ellie exhaled slowly. "It's your best chance, Your Majesty. If Marcheaux knows about the King – which I'm sure he does – then so, do your enemies. They know that the regency is rocky at best and, as a result, know that the throne of France is up for grabs. Your Majesty, I don't see how this could make things any worse than they already are.

"France, especially Paris, is extremely volatile right now. By showing that they matter to you, you may be able to bring a few back to your side and, maybe, calm the situation down."

Anne looked Ellie in the eye. "And if it doesn't work?"

Ellie shrugged. "We'll come to that if it happens."

**~ 0 ~**

"They'll execute him!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

D'Artagnan was trying, and currently failing, to get Athos to allow him to free his cousin, who had been due to hang with the Spaniards, and bring him along with them.

"We have a mission to rescue Aramis," Porthos replied.

Ellie thought both Athos and Porthos were being ridiculous. Athos had taken up the 'the law is the law' stance whilst Porthos was more concerned for Aramis.

"And protect three Spaniards? Espoir is a _Frenchman_!" D'Artagnan shot back.

"He's still a thief," Athos reminded him.

"He stole a loaf of bread," Ellie said, chiming in, "He's a victim of the war, I don't quite understand _why _we're still arguing about this!"

"Who do you want to save?" Porthos asked, standing up. "Him or Aramis?"

"All I'm asking is that he comes with us," D'Artagnan said, slightly calmer now. "We'll let him loose in the countryside."

"We don't need distractions," Porthos replied.

"How is he a distraction?!" Ellie asked, throwing her hands up. "All that'll happen is we arrive there, D'Artagnan releases Espoir like he's a rabbit and then we carry on and save Aramis. I just don't understand why we're arguing about this!"

"He'll be my responsibility," D'Artagnan added.

"Your loyalty to your cousin is clouding your judgement," Athos replied.

Ellie groaned in despair. "_Of course, it is_, Athos!" Espoir is his cousin what did you think was going to happen! All he did was steal a loaf of bread and now he's expected to hang. It's not like he murdered anyone." Ellie paused, looking behind her at D'Artagnan. "He didn't murder anyone, did he?"

"No," D'Artagnan replied, shaking his head.

"See! Athos, you can't honestly be alright with this?"

"If I let him die, my conscience will never be clear!" D'Artagnan exclaimed. "Surely you of all people can understand that?"

Athos stared at D'Artagnan, contemplating.

Porthos looked between them. "I'll get the weapons." He quickly walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Athos look at me," Ellie said, leaning on the table. "If it was me. If I had been sentenced to hang because I stole a loaf of bread, would you be of the same opinion as you are now?"

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie tried to hide her triumphant smile as Espoir climbed into the back of the wagon along with the prisoners. She turned back to face Athos as he joined them.

"The rendezvous is half a day's ride from Paris," he said. "After that…"

"He'll be gone," D'Artagnan finished. "I swear."

"I will not have this mission compromised," Athos reminded him, walking off to his horse.

"I know he's your cousin, but if he gets in the way…" Porthos trailed off, walking off to his horse.

D'Artagnan sighed as he put his pistols onto his belt.

"Bring them back safely, please," Ellie said, watching him.

"I will," he promised, nodding. "Look after Constance."

"Always," Ellie replied, smiling at him as he jogged to his horse.

She stood back as they rode out of the garrison, the wagon rattling on the cobblestones as it drove away. Ellie nodded at Brujon from across the garrison, giving him a small smile. He smiled back and Ellie sighed softly.

She just hoped everything would still be here once this was all over.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you two empty the garrison of all provisions?" Sylvie exclaimed as the cadets brought more stuff into Sylvie's house.

"I heard you've been teaching the poor to read and write?" Constance said, weaving her way through the boxes.

Sylvie smiled. "Word has spread, and people keep coming. But we're running low on materials."

"Well, we can help with those, too," Constance replied.

"You've already done more than enough to help us," Sylvie replied. "Both of you." Ellie smiled at her as she grabbed her hand. "We'll never be able to repay your kindness."

Constance gave Ellie a knowing look, smirking slightly. "Come with me."

Sylvie followed after the two women as they walked her down to the print shop off the street from the tavern.

Constance opened the door and Sylvie looked around in amazement, slowly walking inside.

Ellie chuckled at her friends shock and followed behind her.

"With all this, you could spread your message far and wide, reach everybody in every part of Paris," Constance told her, following her inside.

"Maybe even further," Ellie suggested, crossing her arms.

"We cannot afford –"

"The Queen can," Constance finished.

Sylvie blinked in shock. "In four years, the Crown has done _nothing _to appease our suffering."

"Th education of the poor has always been a cause close to Her Majesty's heart," Constance replied. "I know you don't trust her." Constance sighed. "Sylvie…you want to change things for the better. This is how."

Sylvie nodded, looking around, still in awe.

"If you won't trust the Queen," Ellie said, stepping forward and grabbing Sylvie's hand. "Trust me."

Sylvie paused for a moment, still taking it all in. She slowly nodded, a big smile adorning her face.

Constance chuckled. "I'll tell the Queen you accept."

Ellie winked at Sylvie as she followed Constance out the print shop.

"Oh, Constance, Ellie?"

Both women turned back to look at Sylvie.

"The Captain?" Sylvie asked quietly.

Constance smiled to herself. "Athos is well. I'll say you asked after him?"

Sylvie shook her head. "No."

"Alright," Ellie said. "Have fun, Sylvie!"

Ellie stepped out the door, shutting it behind her as she looked at Constance.

"She's smitten with him," Ellie said, laughing.

"And him with her," Constance replied. "I just wish he'd accept it."

"Now you know how we all felt with you and D'Artagnan," Ellie replied smirking.

Constance gaped at her. "We weren't _that _bad! Were we?"

Ellie smirked. "Worse."

"Elizabeth Beckett, you take that back!"

**~ 0 ~**

"Did you know that Athos has a wife?" Brujon asked.

Ellie looked up at him, drinking halfway to her mouth. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Brujon nodded. "There's a woman upstairs, she said she was his wife."

Ellie frowned. "He…he doesn't…_what_?!"

"The woman in his office…"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Milady." She stood up. "She's in his office?"

Brujon nodded. "You going to tell me who she is?"

Ellie paused. "Umm –"

"Ellie!"

Ellie turned towards the garrison entrance, staring at Eddie who'd yelled at her. "What?" She yelled.

"Sylvie wants you," Eddie replied, still yelling.

"Where is she?"

"Print shop!"

Eddie, happy he'd delivered the message, turned around and walked off before Ellie could ask him anymore.

Ellie groaned, looking between Athos' office and the garrison gates. "Do _not _let that woman leave this building, understood?" She yelled as she began walking towards the gates.

"What do I tell Athos?" Brujon yelled, frowning.

"That you're sorry!"

**~ 0 ~**

"Sylvie, I all but ran here," Ellie said as she walked into the shop. "This better be worth it."

Sylvie turned around with a smile, holding out a large piece of parchment. Ellie stepped forward, staring at it, smiling.

"No way," she whispered, eyes gleaming with excitement as she took it off Sylvie and read it.

"You like it?" Sylvie asked, struggling to hide her glee.

"Sylvie, I _love _it!" Ellie exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I wish I had had someone like you when I was growing up here."

"Hopefully the future children of France get a new chance at life," Sylvie replied, hugging her back tightly.

"Want me to help hand them out?" Ellie asked, nodding the giant pile of papers on the table.

"Oh, please!" Sylvie exclaimed.

Ellie chuckled, picking up a pile of leaflets and following Sylvie out the shop.

The two slowly walked down to the settlement, handing out the leaflets as they went and talking with the people.

Ellie couldn't hide her smile as she saw the grateful looks on people's faces, even hugging some of them.

"You're doing a good thing, Sylvie," Ellie said quietly as they walked down the street to the settlement.

Sylvie smiled, grabbing Ellie's hand. "You helped me, Ellie."

"Those two, there!"

Sylvie and Ellie turned to stare at the Red Guards marching towards them, Marcheaux standing behind watching on smugly.

Ellie stepped forward, shielding Sylvie with her body. "What _now_, Marcheaux?"

"Sylvie Bodaire and Elizabeth Beckett, you are under arrest for publishing malice and debauchery towards the Queen. Your sentence is public flogging," Marcheaux said, smirking as the Red Guard grabbed Ellie and Sylvie.

"Show me this 'debauchery', Marcheaux," Ellie said, fighting off the guards trying to hold her.

Marcheaux triumphantly pulled out a folded piece of parchment, clearly bearing the Queen's seal. He unfolded it, turning it to show the two women what was clearly printed on it.

Ellie stared. "We didn't do that, Marcheaux and you know it," she growled.

Marcheaux shrugged. "Who else has suddenly gotten access to print with the Queen's money?"

Ellie glanced around, registering the people reading a copy of the parchment and staring at her and Sylvie. Ellie stared at Marcheaux. "Grimaud…"

"Take them away!" Marcheaux yelled, smirking as Ellie and Sylvie struggled against the men forcing them down the street.

**~ 0 ~**

"Sylvie?!" Athos yelled as he ran up the stairs to her house. "Sylvie!"

"The Red Guard took her," Rochelle said, looking up at him. "And Ellie."

Athos walked down the stairs, staring at Rochelle. "Why?"

"They say that they're both responsible for this."

Athos took the parchment off Rochelle, staring at it. It depictured the Queen dancing with devil with the words '_The Spanish Queen's latest lover' _underneath it.

"They're everywhere," Rochelle told him.

Athos looked up from the parchment glancing around at everyone who was reading it. He turned around and quickly ran off.

**~ 0 ~**

"It seems we've been holding peace talks with the Spanish that I know nothing about!" Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "And now…now these!" He unfolded one of the many leaflets and held it up. "'The Spanish Queen's latest lover'! Servants have been finding them all over the palace! How many more are out on the streets?"

"It's difficult to say, Majesty," Athos replied.

"How many?!" Louis exclaimed.

"There may be hundreds…sire," Porthos said quietly.

"Who suggested that the Queen gives this Sylvie woman money in the first place?"

"Well, that was intended to show the people that the Crown cares, Sire," D'Artagnan replied.

"It was ill-conceived!" Louis exclaimed, throwing his hand up.

"Majesty, there is a design at work here," Treville said. "Your enemies mean to discredit the Queen."

"But Sylvie Bodaire are not part of it," Athos added.

"Really? Well, I'm told she has preached rebellion in the past," Louis snapped back. "As has Elizabeth Beckett, who, I've been told, is also a part of this."

The four men standing before Louis frowned but kept quiet.

"Your Majesty, if I may? Sylvie has proved herself to be a woman of honour," Porthos replied. "And Elizabeth has always been a loyal soldier to the throne."

"Show me the honour in this, Porthos. Show me the loyalty? Show it to me," Louis demanded, showing the paper again. "Now, the Red Guard have their instructions. Be grateful that I have not had them executed."

D'Artagnan glanced at Athos, a feeling of unease overtaking him. Athos suddenly bowed down, standing up and quickly leaving the room.

"Er, you are not dismissed, Captain!" Louis yelled at his retreating form. "You are not dismissed!"

Treville sighed, turning to look at D'Artagnan and Porthos. "After him."

D'Artagnan and Porthos bowed down before quickly following after Athos.

"If they've hurt Ellie or Sylvie, I'm gonna kill them," D'Artagnan muttered as they ran after Athos.

"Get in line," Porthos growled.

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie struggled to contain her nerves as a Red Guard chained her wrists to the wooden pole in front of her. She could see the whip in the hand of another guard and felt as if she would pass out from the memories it was bringing back.

The Red Guard and Marcheaux had stripped her off her doublet, weapons belt and sword and she was standing there, chained to the post, hair loose, just in her shirt and trousers. She felt physically sick.

But one look at how terrified Sylvie was forced Ellie back to reality. Her hands grabbed Sylvie's and she looked around the post and looked the woman in the eye.

"Sylvie, I swear, on my life, we'll get out of this," Ellie said, trying to tune out the jeering crowd beneath her.

Sylvie nodded shakily as the guard stepped away. "I know."

Marcheaux stepped forward onto the platform, eyeing the crowd excitedly. "The King commands…these unholy women to be punished! They are charged with publishing malice and debauchery against the Queen! His Majesty and God's grace sentence them both to 20 lashes!"

Ellie exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down as Marcheaux turned around to face them both.

"There is no God in this travesty and no grace in any part of what you do today," Sylvie told Marcheaux, glaring at him.

"I didn't think you could sink much lower, Marcheaux," Ellie said, trying her hardest not to make her voice shake. "Evidently I was wrong."

Marcheaux turned back to the crowd. "30 lashes, each!" He turned back to the two women, walking closer to them. "Madame D'Artagnan helped you. Name her…and we will keep the strokes light."

Ellie scoffed. "Unlike you, _Marcheaux_, I'd never betray a friend. Whatever you to do to me today – to _us _– we will still be innocent. For you, however, there will be no going back."

Marcheaux shook his head, smiling sinisterly. "The Beckett woman first!"

Ellie tilted her head up to the sky as a guard marched forward and ripped open her shirt – _Brujon's shirt _– exposing her already scarred back to the jeering crowd below.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry," Ellie said quietly as the guard holding the whip walked over to her. "I told you to trust me."

Sylvie squeezed Ellie's hand tightly. "This is _not _your fault, Ellie, you hear me?"

Ellie tried to nod but could see the man lift his arm up, ready to swing the whip. The crowd began cheering louder and Ellie knew it was coming.

The first strike sent her falling back into the past, the haunting memories of her past she'd tried to forget flashing by. Her grip on Sylvie's hand tightened as another lash landed and the pain began to overwhelm her.

But she did not make a sound.

Another three lashes landed. Then another four.

Ellie still did not make a single sound.

Marcheaux held up a hand, stopping the guard. He stepped forward, staring at Ellie. "Do the other one, she's boring me,"

"No, Marcheaux, don't," Ellie begged as the guard moved around to Sylvie. "Please."

Marcheaux ignored her, nodding at the guard once.

Sylvie cried out as the first lash hit her. Ellie grabbed her hand, trying to distract Sylvie whilst also trying to ground herself too.

As the third lash hit Sylvie, Ellie spotted Athos pushing his way through the crowd, eyes wide, panic evident on his face.

Marcheaux spotted Athos and pointed at him. "Stop him!"

A red guard stepped forward to stop him, but Athos shoved him out the way, punching him in the face. He clambered up onto the platform only to be held back by another guard.

Marcheaux stepped forward, lowering his gaze. "To defy the law of the King is treason!'

"_To hell with the law_!" Athos all but screamed.

Ellie could feel her energy and resolve fading, but she forced herself to focus as she spotted D'Artagnan and Porthos running towards them.

Marcheaux took a step back as D'Artagnan stormed onto the platform, pushing him away from Athos.

"Put it down," D'Artagnan said coldly.

The two men holding Athos let go, intimidated by the arrival of two more Musketeers. Athos moved to the pole and began unchaining Sylvie and Ellie from it.

"_Put it down_," D'Artagnan repeated.

"Now, I heard that, so I'm certain you did," Porthos replied, staring down Marcheaux.

"Animals!" Athos yelled as he unchained Ellie's hand, turning around to do the other one. "You should all hang your heads in shame!"

Ellie felt the cold metal fall away from her hand and she stumbled back from the post, trying to keep standing as Athos untied Sylvie, catching her as she sank to the floor.

Spotting her doublet on the floor, Ellie grabbed it and put it on, trying to hide her lashes from her brothers, wanting them to worry about Sylvie – not her.

D'Artagnan walked over to Ellie, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Ellie nodded. "He didn't get to me," she said quietly, her hand gripping D'Artagnan's doublet tightly as he hugged her. She flinched slightly when his hand touched her back but managed to disguise it enough so he wouldn't worry.

** ~ 0 ~**

"Constance," Ellie called as she caught her friend walking past. "_Constance_."

Constance turned to look at Ellie, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Ellie glanced over and saw D'Artagnan and Porthos watching them, concern evident in their eyes. "Just, come here, please."

Constance walked inside Ellie's room, turning to face Ellie as she shut the door. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

Ellie sighed, wringing her hands in front of her as she kept her back to the door. "I lied, earlier, to D'Artagnan," Ellie said slowly, trying to get her words out without bursting into tears. "Marcheaux did hit me…he got bored because I didn't make any noise."

Constance sighed sadly. "Oh, Ellie."

"And I can't have any of them look at it because…well, my brain is overwhelmed with all my past and having any man, even my husband, touching my back makes me panic and..."

Ellie cut herself off with a sob as she sunk to the floor, holding onto the edge of her bed.

Constance rushed forward and knelt down in front of Ellie, careful not to touch her. "Can I touch you?"

Ellie nodded and Constance carefully gather her in her arms, holding Ellie's head against her chest as the woman cried.

"It's alright, Ellie," Constance whispered, rocking her gently. "You're safe. I'm here."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie gently knocked on the door to Athos' office, opening it carefully as she carried a bowl of clean water in the other.

She hadn't let anyone other than Constance touch her back and had hidden herself away from everyone.

Brujon had been incredibly understanding, leaving her a bottle of wine outside the room with a note reminding her how much he loved her.

Athos looked up as Ellie walked in, giving her a small smile.

"Hi," Ellie whispered, walking over to him. "How is she?"

"She's asleep," Athos replied, watching as Ellie set down the clean water and picked up the old water. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ellie replied, brushing his comment off as she turned around.

Athos reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. Ellie flinched but kept her cool, turning to look at him.

"Why is your back bleeding?" Athos asked quietly.

Ellie paused, opening and closing her mouth as she struggled to answer him.

Athos stood up, looking at Ellie with concern. "Marcheaux hit your first, didn't he?"

Ellie, not trusting herself to speak, nodded once, gripping the bowl tightly. Athos gently took the bowl out of her hands, setting it down on the table. He pulled out a chair as quietly as he could and sat Ellie down in it, careful not to touch her back.

"I'm sorry, Athos," Ellie whispered, feeling her eyes burning with tears. "It's my fault."

Athos quietly shushed her, kneeling down in front of her and placing a hand on the side of her face. "Ellie, this is _not _your fault. Marcheaux did this, not you."

Ellie nodded, the tears beginning to fall at Athos' display of kindness. She placed her hand over his, holding it tightly.

"Have they been cleaned?" Athos asked quietly, his eyes glancing at Ellie's shoulder where a speck of blood was seeping through.

"Constance," she said quietly. "I couldn't have any men touching it…"

Athos nodded once, his thumb gently wiping away the tear from her cheek. "Do you feel ok with me touching it?"

"I trust you," Ellie whispered softly, her hair falling in front of her as she nodded.

Athos stood up. "Ok, are you alright with me taking your shirt off?" Ellie nodded again and Athos reached down and began gently peeling the shirt off her back.

The bandages Constance had gently wrapped around the lashes were stained red, as was Ellie's shirt. Athos gently set the shirt aside and began unwrapping the bandages, slowly so as not to hurt Ellie any more than she already was.

Ellie wasn't fazed by the fact she had no shirt on in front of Athos. She'd known him for long enough to know he didn't care. He'd taken care of her when she was injured enough times for it to not faze him either. Ellie still made sure her hair hid most of her flesh as she leant forward, allowing Athos a better look at her back.

"Is Aramis aright?" Ellie asked quietly as Athos gently cleaned the blood away.

"He's fine. Exhausted but fine," Athos replied. "He's downstairs along with the others if you need to see him after."

"I just need to make sure he's alive," Ellie mumbled. "It sounds ridiculous – "

"Ellie," Athos said, putting a hand on her cheek and turning her to look at him. "It's not ridiculous, alright?"

Ellie nodded again, falling back into silence as Athos methodically cleaned her back, replacing the bandages once he was done.

"Thank you," Ellie whispered as Athos stood up and walked back around.

Athos sat down in front of Ellie and gave her a sad smile. "You don't need to thank me, Ellie," he said quietly, grabbing her hand. "It's my job to look after you."

Ellie felt the tears begin to fall again and was grateful when Athos gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

He pressed a kiss to her head. "You're safe, Ellie," he mumbled, stroking her hair. "You're safe."


	14. Chapter 14

The garrison was unusually quiet. Normally, there would be cadets training and older musketeers running about on errands.

Not today, though.

"It is cold."

Ellie sighed, turning to look at her husband. "Brujon, the war doesn't stop because it's _cold_." She looked to the gates, biting her lip. "Something's happened."

Suddenly, the bells of Notre Dame began ringing.

Ellie's eyes widened. She stood up off the bench and walked out of the garrison, into the street as people began murmuring and looking around in concern.

"_The King is dead! Long live the King!_"

"Holy hell," Ellie muttered, stepping back inside the garrison. She stared at Brujon, both of them with mirroring expressions of horror.

Brujon stood up and walked over to her. "Go find Constance," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie nodded and took off up the stairs towards Constance's room.

The few cadets who were still in the garrison had all heard the bells and were all murmuring to one another, some praying for Louis' soul.

"Constance!" Ellie yelled, bursting into her friends room.

Constance looked up. "I know," she said, coming around from behind her desk. "I'll send the cadets up to the palace with Aramis and Porthos."

"D'Artagnan's up there right now," Ellie replied. "I'm assuming he's with Treville."

Constance nodded. "Go around and make sure everyone knows."

Ellie followed Constance out the room and the two split off. Constance went off to find Aramis and Porthos whilst Ellie went around, telling the cadets who were blissfully unaware of the news.

Ten minutes later, the garrison was even emptier than before.

"When you get to the palace can you ask the queen if I can see her?" Constance asked as she walked past Aramis and Porthos.

"I don't think we'll be going anywhere near the Queen," Porthos replied solemnly.

"This is insane," Ellie muttered as she followed Constance. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Constance, Ellie."

The two women turned to look at the voice. Athos was standing in the doorway at the back of the garrison, nodding at them to come over.

"Athos, what are you – "

Ellie stopped talking as Athos opened the door wider, showing them the King.

"I've been ordered to hide him in Paris," Athos replied, looking at them.

"Come inside," Constance replied, eyes widening. "Quickly!"

Constance lead Athos and the King inside through the back rooms, Ellie taking up the back and keeping an eye out for anyone who was snooping. They weaved their way through the back staircases to Athos' office.

Ellie shut the door behind her as Constance walked the King into the office. Sylvie looked up, frowning as she recognised the royal clothes he was wearing.

Athos sat down on a chair with a sigh and Ellie plopped herself down on the floor next to him.

"Why has the Queen given you her son?" Constance asked, taking the King's cloak off and looking at Athos.

"Not the Queen – Treville," Athos replied. "Gaston's army has reached the outskirts of Paris."

"Well, this is the first place they'll look for him!" Constance exclaimed.

"Then where?" Athos asked.

"Did you even think this through?" Ellie asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't exactly have much time!" Athos replied.

"The settlement," Sylvie said, looking between them.

"No, too many people would betray him," Constance replied, sighing.

Ellie paused. "What about my house?"

Athos looked at her. "Will it be safe?"

"Everyone's either here, off to the border, or at the palace," Ellie replied. "The moment it becomes unsafe, we can move him."

Athos nodded once. "Alright, you're in charge."

"Oh, I really don't want to be," Ellie told him, shaking her head.

"I'll go get him some different clothes," Constance said, standing up and leaving the room.

Athos looked down at Ellie, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. It's the safest place for him, worse comes to worse we'll find somewhere else."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie tried hide the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she walked ahead of Sylvie and Constance, leading them both the back way to her house.

She'd walked the roads thousands of times before but never had she felt so scared and wary.

"This is insane," Ellie muttered, glancing behind her for the fourth time that minute. "This is madness."

"In a few years' time, he'll be ordering his Council to double the price of wheat and throwing anyone who protests in jail," Sylvie said, looking at Constance.

"Don't give him any ideas," Ellie replied, pulling her hat down further.

"Do you two have a problem with this?" Constance asked, looking at them both.

"Nope, I just don't like children, Constance," Ellie reminded her. "I'm good."

Constance turned to face Sylvie. "Sylvie?"

Sylvie sighed. "No, I don't. But it's true, though. But you're still young, aren't you? There's always time for improvement."

"Sylvie, I don't think he even knows what you're on about," Ellie replied, chuckling.

"Are you just trying to get me to shut up?" Sylvie asked, smirking.

Ellie shook her head as they neared her house. "No, you're good."

Ellie slipped off to the right of the street, Constance and Sylvie following behind. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the side door, kicking it open with her foot.

Constance walked in with the King, Sylvie behind her, as Ellie shut the door.

"There's no sign of life," Constance said as they walked up the stairs.

"I told you," Ellie replied, lifting her hat off her head and scooping her hair back. "No one's here."

Ellie walked into the main room and sighed. "I don't come back for two nights and they wreck the joint," she muttered, stepping over the toppled tables and chairs. "My room's probably the safest just…. Ignore the clothes on the floor," she added.

Constance gave Ellie a knowing look and the woman just winked at her as she led them up to her room.

"How did you afford this?" Sylvie asked, looking around as Ellie unlocked her room and let Constance and the King inside.

"Commission money," Ellie replied.

"I know how much you get for commission, Ellie, and this is worth more than that," Sylvie told her.

Constance looked around at Ellie. "Ellie?"

Ellie sighed, picking up a bottle of wine and taking a drink from it. "Turns out that one of my many, many sisters didn't actually die in that fire. She escaped and married a lord – a very wealthy one. He went to war four years ago and got killed in the first assault. His will gave the Crown some of his money and land and when I got commissioned, the Queen told me and gave it to me."

"So, the story about the owner's son – "

"Not a complete lie," Ellie replied, sitting down. "This was where they lived when they were in Paris – which wasn't often. I haven't seen my sister or spoken to her – I don't want to you – but, I needed somewhere to stay…"

"So, you took the house?" Sylvie asked, sitting down next to her.

Ellie shrugged. "Didn't want the Crown to have it and not use it. I got it, said I bought it and opened it up to the garrison." She sighed. "And here we are, hiding in my house with the future King of France."

Sylvie and Constance both sighed, looking at each other.

"Umm, Constance," Ellie said suddenly, looking to her room and seeing her window open. "Where _is _the King?"

Constance shot up and turned to look in the room. "Oh, god no."

The three of them burst out into the street, frantically looking around.

Sylvie ran off one way and Constance the other, Ellie taking the middle road.

When Sylvie saw nothing her way and Constance saw no sign, they both followed Ellie as she walked down the road.

"Oh, of course," Ellie muttered, running towards where the King was helping himself to some fruit and being yelled at by the _very _angry stall holder.

"Ah, sorry," Ellie said, grabbing the King and putting him behind her.

"He's a little thief!" The stall holder yelled.

"He's hungry," Ellie replied, glaring at her. "Look, I'll pay, that make it better?"

"You're all thieves," she yelled as Constance and Sylvie joined her. "Oi, over here."

Ellie groaned as she spotted the Red Guard the stallholder was waving at. "Right, we need to go, _now_."

Constance grabbed the King's hand and they three of them quickly ran off as the Red Guards approached, the stallholder pointing at where they were running too.

"We need to hide," Constance muttered as they quickly weaved through the crowd.

"I'll think of something," Ellie replied, looking behind her for any sign of the guard. Ellie suddenly remembered a place and changed direction, turning down past the canal. "You're going to hate me," Ellie said over her shoulder.

Constance looked at her and sighed when she realised where Ellie was heading. "Yeah, I am."

**~ 0 ~**

Constance's old house had been vacant since she'd married D'Artagnan and moved in with him at the Garrison.

No one had bought it off Bonacieux before he died and he hadn't given it to anyone in his will, so it had just sat there, in a quiet corner, vacant and empty.

Ellie had taken numerous back lanes and side roads to avoid being seen by the Red Guard and was, for once, glad for her years of dodging the law.

"How long's it been empty?" Sylvie asked as Constance opened the door.

"A long time," Constance replied, unlocking it with the key she still had. "It's where I lived with my late husband."

"The jerk," Ellie muttered as Sylvie and Constance disappeared inside. She turned around, giving the area one last glance, before she shut the door.

Constance took the King to one of the spare rooms that wasn't falling apart and helped him onto the bed, draping a blanket over him.

"I never imagined the King sleeping here," Constance said quietly, smiling. She stood up and turned to face Sylvie. "This is how I met D'Artagnan. He rented this room. That was his bed."

"Feels like a lifetime ago," Ellie muttered, looking around the dusty, cobweb covered room fondly.

"Sylvie, Ellie, I need to tell Athos we've moved him," Constance said quietly.

"Is that code for, stay here and protect him?" Ellie asked, giving her friend a smile.

Constance shook her head. "I won't be long."

**~ 0 ~**

Constance came back twenty minutes later.

Ellie looked up as the door unlocked, hand straying to her pistol in case it wasn't Constance. She relaxed, however, when her friend walked in, looking slightly stressed.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked, frowning.

"I have to take him to Saint – Sulpice," Constance said.

"You want to do _what _now?" Ellie exclaimed, standing up. "Constance, we can't just go on a tour of the city!"

Sylvie shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"The Queen has commanded me," Constance replied. "She was at the garrison.

Ellie groaned, lowering her head. "Of course, she has," Ellie muttered. "Constance, you know how dangerous this is, right?"

Constance paused. "I have no choice," she replied quietly. "I'll be quick."

Ellie stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you need – "

"Constance, I know I don't tend to parade this statement around, but I am a soldier of the Crown," Ellie said, looking her friend in the eye. "The Crown that happens to be right there." She pointed at the sleeping King. "I'm coming."

Constance sighed but nodded. "Lucky we're seen together all the time, then."

Ellie forced a smile to her face. "I guess so."

**~ 0 ~**

Ellie struggled not to keep looking behind her as she followed Constance and the King inside Saint – Sulpice.

The church itself was all but empty but with so many hidden areas and corners, Ellie had no idea if anyone was hiding, waiting to attack.

Constance lifted the King onto a pew and sat down next to him, Ellie sitting the other side of him.

"I hate this," Ellie muttered, hand on her pistol as she looked around.

"I know," Constance replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ellie told her, giving her a small smile.

"Remember your prayers?" Constance asked the King quietly as she looked around again.

Ellie looked behind her and caught sight of the Queen, watching from above them. She turned back to the front, giving Constance a small nod as she did so.

The doors behind them opened and Ellie turned around again, immediately standing up.

Marcheaux and one other guard marched towards them and before Ellie could even draw her sword, Marcheaux punched her in the face, shoving her to the floor. Marcheaux then punched Constance, the woman hitting the pew behind her.

With both women down, Marcheaux picked up the King and walked off with him.

Ellie forced herself to her feet as Sylvie burst in, running towards them.

"Constance, Ellie!" Sylvie exclaimed.

"They've got the King!" Constance yelled, pointing to where Marcheaux was walking.

Ellie grunted as she forced herself into a run, chasing after Marcheaux.

Marcheaux was suddenly tackled to the ground by Aramis and Ellie threw herself at the other guard behind him, throwing him to the floor.

Ellie drew her dagger and stabbed the other guard in the knee as Marcheaux managed to rid himself of Aramis and flee the church.

With one man dead and the other gone, Ellie stood up, panting heavily. She turned to look at Constance and Sylvie, sighing in relief when she saw the King sitting between them.

"More men will be coming," Aramis said, walking towards them. "You should _never _have brought him here. Especially you, Ellie, you should've known better."

"I commanded her to," the Queen said, emerging from behind a wall.

"Do you realise how close we were to losing him?" Aramis asked, walking towards her.

"You alright?" Ellie asked, nudging Constance's arm gently.

Constance nodded. "I'm fine," she said, giving Ellie a small smile.

"Is your hiding place nearby?" Aramis asked re-joining them.

Constance shook her head. "No."

"I'd say back to mine but since Marcheaux knows I'm hiding him, that'll be the first place they look," Ellie muttered.

"He'll have his men swarming all over this area," Aramis added.

"When he was ill as a baby, I brought him to a laundry," Constance said. "I know a back way. We shouldn't be seen. They're good women there, but we'll need your protection. You find the others."

Aramis shook his head. "I can't leave you."

"You have to, Aramis," Ellie said. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll look after him, I promise."

Aramis sighed but relented. "Keep safe," Aramis told Ellie.

Ellie nodded. "I know."

**~ 0 ~**

"For once, my years of sneaking around Paris are finally paying off," Ellie muttered as they weaved through the buildings, heading towards the laundry.

"And I thought I knew a back way," Constance muttered as they pressed themselves against a wall as someone passed.

Ellie chuckled. "You never truly know a back way until you can escape from a certain musketeer captain without issue."

"You ran away from Athos?" Sylvie exclaimed, staring at her.

"And Aramis. Twice," Ellie replied, smiling. "They don't know, though, so don't tell them." Ellie poked her head out of the street and nodded to a door. "That the one?"

Constance leaned around her and nodded once. "Yes."

Ellie looked around before ushering Constance, Sylvie and the King over to the door. "Are you sure?"

Constance shrugged. "I don't know where else to go."

Ellie sighed and opened the door, allowing Sylvie, Constance and the King to run inside before she walked in.

"Constance?" An older woman frowned as she caught sight of the three of them.

"Anna," Constance replied, sighing. "I'm so sorry about this but we need somewhere to hide."

Anna looked at the three of them and sighed. "Of course. We've got some food if you want some."

Constance nodded. "Please."

They sat down on some old, turned over crates and Anna quickly handed the four of them bowls of fresh broth.

"You all look exhausted," she said as she folded up a clean sheet. "Who's the boy?"

Constance looked at Ellie. Ellie sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's more if you can keep him safe," Constance said, holding out a purse of coins to Anna.

Anna shook her head. "Well, he must be important if you've brought two Musketeer's with you."

Ellie frowned. "What?" She looked behind her and relaxed when she D'Artagnan walking towards them. "Oh, he's her husband and I'm his sister."

"Times are hard. Just bring us more work from the garrison," Anna said, smiling.

Constance nodded. "You have my word."

D'Artagnan crouched down next to Constance and kissed her gently. "All right?" He glanced at Ellie. "You sure?"

Ellie nodded, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Sure."

Constance sighed, smoothing back her husband's hair. "Sorry. I would've told you sooner, but Athos made me promise."

"And he was right to," D'Artagnan replied. "I would have done the same. There are Red Guards everywhere." He turned to look at Anna. "Now, can you find us a hiding place?

Anna nodded, turning around and leading them up onto a small wooden platform. "There's doors leading under it," she said as D'Artagnan swung them open.

"Yes," D'Artagnan said, jumping inside. "This will work." He turned to Sylvie and Constance. "You need to leave immediately. If they come here, you'll both be recognised." D'Artagnan looked at Ellie.

"I'm staying," she said firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Alright." He held out a hand for the King and lifted him down into the hole as Ellie clambered down. "Keep very quiet, ok?" He whispered, tucking the King down.

Ellie reached over and pulled one of the doors shut, lying down underneath the floorboards next to D'Artagnan.

"Why is it always us two in these situations?" She asked quietly, scooting closer to him as they wriggled about.

"Tell me about it," D'Artagnan replied. He had one arm around the King, keeping him close to his side, and he reached over with his other hand, grabbing Ellie's hand. "We'll be alright."

"I doubt it but thank you," Ellie replied, forcing a smile on.

"Hey? What's all this?"

Ellie's hand unconsciously gripped D'Artagnan's tighter as Anna's voice reached them. They could hear the footsteps of the guards walking around, searching through everything, getting closer.

"Looking for a boy."

"_Grimaud_," D'Artagnan mouthed, turning his head to look at Ellie.

Silently, Ellie pulled her dagger out her belt, holding it tightly in her right hand as she turned on her side in case, she needed to attack whoever opened the door.

The Red Guard walked directly over where they were hiding, the floorboards groaning as they passed by.

"Go."

Ellie relaxed slightly as Grimaud ordered his men to leave and shifted so that she could easily open the door.

"Wait."

Ellie shared a terrified look with D'Artagnan as Grimaud spoke again. They could hear him walking around the laundry and Ellie's gut instinct was telling her that something bad was about to happen.

"Paris starves yet the people still grovel at the King's feet. What is it? Superstition? Or stupidity? I've got a little test of loyalty which is –"Ellie heard Grimaud unsheathe is sword and looked up, trying to see what was going on, "- infallible."

Grimaud stabbed his sword through the gap in the floorboards and Ellie could see the metal glinting from where she was lying.

"But what is loyalty? Is it…staying quiet?"

His sword came through the floorboards again, a few feet away from where Ellie was lying.

"Or speaking out?"

Grimaud's footsteps caused the floorboards to creak as he stood directly above where Ellie and D'Artagnan where hiding. Grimaud stabbed his sword through the gap again.

Ellie let out a cry of pain as his sword stabbed her in the arm – a noise she quickly tried to hide but she knew Grimaud had found them.

Grimaud chuckled. "Did I get a rat?"

Fury overtaking her, and knowing Grimaud was about to find them anyway, Ellie burst out of the floor, D'Artagnan not far behind, and launched herself at Grimaud with her dagger. The man dodged every attack, but she managed to catch his legs, tripping him up and flipping him onto his back.

She didn't get much more of an attack in as the Red Guard ran up to her and pulled her back, D'Artagnan trying to get a shot only to be held back too.

Ellie caught a glimpse of the end of a pistol before everything went completely black.

**~ 0 ~**

Treville looked up in surprise as Grimaud and several Red Guards marched into the room. They threw Ellie and D'Artagnan onto the floor, both tied up, and quickly pointed their weapons at the guards in the room as well as Porthos.

"I wouldn't sign that," Grimaud said as he strolled into the room holding the King, kicking Ellie's leg as he passed her.

"This is your ally?" Treville exclaimed, pointing at him. "A man who kidnaps a child?"

"You owe me," Grimaud said, walking forward and pointing at Lorraine.

"I owe you _nothing_," Lorraine replied. "You have no morals or conscience. To hell with you and Gaston." Lorraine bent down and quickly scribbled his signature onto the treaty, finishing with a flourish. "There. It is signed."

Grimaud nodded, staring at Lorraine. "That was a mistake. You shouldn't have moved your troops. Who's going to protect you now?"

Grimaud grabbed a dagger off the soldier he was standing next to, turned around and stabbed the Duke of Lorraine in the stomach.

Seeing an opportunity, Treville turned around and snatched the pistol being held against his head, off the Red Guard behind him. Porthos followed suit and snatched his own pistol, twisting the guard away and punching him in the stomach.

No longer being held down, Ellie and D'Artagnan jumped up and began fighting the guards surrounding them. Ellie, noticing the King next to her, grabbed his hand and quickly guided him through the chaos of the fighting to Treville.

Treville picked him up and pushed Ellie out the room. "Get the horses!" He yelled at Porthos as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What now?" Ellie asked, running to keep up with Treville as he ran the King out of harm's way.

"We protect the King," Treville replied glancing at her briefly.

They burst out the back door and into the garden turned war camp. Treville and Ellie ran along the grass, Treville still holding the King in his arms. Porthos rode around the corner, leading another horse, as they ran up to him.

Behind them the Red Guard emerged from the house and started firing at Ellie and Treville, one shot hitting Treville in the shoulder.

Porthos fired back as Ellie grabbed her own pistol, hitting one of the men successfully. She turned back to Treville as he handed the King up to Porthos.

"Go!" Treville yelled as more guards filed out the building, firing at them.

Porthos, looking behind Ellie and Treville at the odds against them, handed Treville a pistol. He looked down at them both and nodded once.

"Go, Porthos," Ellie said, returning his nod.

Armed with two pistols each, Ellie and Treville turned back around to face the attacking Red Guard.

Ellie knew they were outnumbered. She also knew how many shots she had left without having to re-load and it wasn't going to be enough.

Four shots between them, ten men and counting – not including Grimaud – and no sign of D'Artagnan.

Not allowing herself a chance to think, Ellie quickly fired off one pistol, hitting a guard who'd been taking aim at Treville. The pistol now useless, Ellie chucked it to the side, holding the last remaining one in her right hand.

Next to her, Treville had fired off one of his pistols, hitting a guard hiding behind a stack of crates. He quickly fired his second pistol at a guard running out the house, his body causing a pile up of guards.

Ellie fired their last remaining shot at another guard who'd taken a knee, aiming his pistol at Treville. Their pistols now empty, Ellie threw hers to the side and withdrew her dagger. She threw it at another guard, the dagger hitting its mark perfectly.

Both of them were now weapon less as they turned to face the guards. Ellie still had her sword on her, but it was useless against the numerous pistols facing them. Somewhere behind her, Ellie could hear horses galloping towards them but knew deep down it wasn't going to by any help.

Treville cried out in pain as he was shot in the side. He fell to his knees and Ellie could do nothing as she stood there, weapon less, facing an army of pistols. A guard raised his pistol, taking deadly aim at Ellie as she tried to think of a way out.

A gun shot came from behind and the man fell, pistol falling out of his hands.

A quick glance behind her and Ellie saw Aramis and Athos, both with their pistols fully loaded.

Ellie turned to the front again, her eyes widening.

Grimaud was standing in front of her and Treville, pistol aimed at an already injured Treville.

She didn't think.

Ellie turned and ran towards Treville as Grimaud fired.

"No!" Athos yelled, drawing his sword and charging towards Grimaud and the remaining soldiers as Ellie and Treville both fell onto the dirt.

D'Artagnan suddenly appeared from the side of the building, finishing off the remaining soldiers quickly. Athos had run after Grimaud, but realising he'd fled again, turned on his heel and ran over to Treville and Ellie, D'Artagnan hot on his heel.

Aramis reached them first.

"No, no, no," he muttered, gently rolling Ellie off of Treville.

D'Artagnan skidded to his knees next to the two of them, the horror in his eyes clear as day. His hand grabbed Ellie's as she was nearest to him. "Ellie? Treville?"

Aramis looked down as Treville moved slightly, grunting in pain. Ellie was still silent, and her doublet was stained with blood, but he didn't know if it was Treville's or her own.

Slowly, Ellie opened her eyes.

"Ellie!" Aramis exclaimed, shaking her shoulder gently.

Ellie blinked, looking up at the sky and then around. She turned her head to look at Treville and quickly scrambled to her knees. "Treville?" She called, turning him to face her. "Treville?!"

Aramis gently lifted Treville into his lap as he looked down at his captain in horror.

"The King?" Treville asked weakly, his skin growing paler with every passing second.

"He's safe, Porthos has him," Aramis replied.

Treville's eyes began to close and his head fell to the side.

"No, Treville!" Ellie cried, watching as his life slipped away.

Aramis reached up and took his hat off as Treville died in his arms. Ellie fell to the side, staring at Treville's dead body. She didn't blink. She could barely breathe as she just stared.

Treville was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Notre Dame was deathly silent as they approached the coffin sitting at the end of the aisle.

The Queen was at the front, the people standing to the side bowing as she passed. Aramis and Porthos walked slightly in front of her and Athos and D'Artagnan behind her. Ellie walked next to Constance and Brujon. Ellie had her little finger entwined with her husband's as they walked – a subtle sign of affection but one that was much needed.

Ellie and Constance were both wearing mourning dresses. Ellie, despite the Queen's offer, had decided not to carry the coffin out the cathedral, wanting to hide in the back instead.

Treville's funeral had been arranged quickly and efficiently. So much so that it hurt.

The Queen walked around Treville's coffin, standing at the foot of it as the musketeers stood at either corner.

Ellie couldn't quite get her head around the fact that Treville was dead. That he wasn't going to come back and that it was it.

Brujon silently grabbed her hand as the coffin was lifted up, the procession beginning to make its way out of Notre Dame.

Ellie glanced around the street as they walked out, suddenly aware of just how lucky she was to be alive.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Ellie asked quietly as she stood next to Sylvie.

They'd all moved into the tavern after the funeral. It was a sombre atmosphere with no one making much effort to talk and everyone drinking away their worries.

Ellie felt as if she was intruding when she'd sat next to D'Artagnan and Porthos and had escaped over to Sylvie.

Athos was sitting by himself, not touching a single drop of wine.

Sylvie shook her head. "No, now's not the right time."

Ellie nodded, pulling her shawl tighter around her. "I understand."

"How do you feel about…everything?" Sylvie asked, looking at her.

"I almost died. Treville is dead. Louis is dead. Grimaud is still out there." Ellie sighed. "I tried to save Treville and failed. But I'm still alive."

Sylvie smiled sadly, squeezing Ellie's hand. "It isn't your fault, Ellie."

"Then why do I feel as if it is?" Ellie asked softly, looking up at Sylvie.

"We're out of wine," Brujon said, appearing at Ellie's shoulder. Ellie looked at him, glancing down at the jug.

"Alright, I'll tell Constance," Ellie said, sighing quietly. She weaved her way through the tables and tapped Constance on the shoulder. "We're almost dry."

"Oh," Constance sighed, glancing down at the empty jug.

"I keep expecting him to walk through those doors," Aramis said suddenly. "Barking orders."

Constance smiled. "He had a temper."

"You knew where you were with him," Porthos added, staring at the wall.

Constance sighed. "We'll fetch some more wine from the garrison," she said, noticing everyone was beginning to run out.

"I'll come," Ellie said quietly, pulling her shawl tighter around her.

Porthos reached out and grabbed Ellie's wrist, turning her to face him. "Ellie, you know you didn't kill him."

Ellie sniffed, swallowing against the lump in her throat. She turned her hand, so it was holding Porthos'.

"Then why do I feel like I did?" She asked quietly.

She pulled away from him and joined Brujon as he walked to the door, silently grabbing her husband's hand as she walked out the door.

D'Artagnan sighed as he watched Ellie leave. "She didn't kill him."

"She's grieving," Aramis replied. "She needs someone to blame."

"Which is why she's blaming herself," Porthos finished.

D'Artagnan looked behind him at where Athos was sitting. "He hasn't touched a drop."

Porthos suddenly banged on the table and stood up, looking around the room. "Treville gave his life for the country he loved. He was a father to all of us. We will never forget his bravery…or his sacrifice."

D'Artagnan reached up and squeezed Porthos' hand as he stood up, trying to hold back the tears. Porthos put a hand on his shoulder as D'Artagnan struggled to get his words out. "He won out against the cowards who shot him down. But we few here owe him much more. We owe him everything we are."

The tavern yelled in agreement, a few banging on the tables.

D'Artagnan sniffed. "He didn't care if you came from a farm, he didn't care if you came from the streets. All he saw was the man that you could become, the _soldier_!" D'Artagnan sighed shakily. "He gave us a home. He gave us a family."

Seeing that D'Artagnan was struggling to go on, Aramis stood up. "We were all young cadets once, arriving at the garrison full of self – doubt, but it was Treville who always believed in us. And it was that belief that made us into…Musketeers."

D'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis picked up their cups of wine and held them high.

"Treville!"

Something suddenly smashed through the window, landing on the floor with a _thud. _

Porthos' eyes widened in horror as he saw the bomb, the fuse almost gone.

"_Get down!" _He yelled, pushing the table he was sitting behind over and pulling D'Artagnan and Aramis down behind it as it exploded.

* * *

Ellie looked up as an explosion echoed out through the streets. She frowned as Brujon unlocked the wine cellar door, trying to work out what it was.

"What was that?" She asked as Constance also looked up.

Constance stared at Ellie, both trying to ignore the worry in their stomachs. "I don't know," Constance said slowly.

Another explosion suddenly echoed out, this time from right above them. It shook the entire building, anything on the shelves falling off and smashing to the ground. Another explosion set off and another and another.

Brujon grabbed Ellie and Constance as the ceiling began to collapse around them, fire beginning to spread around. He pulled them under the cellar doors as another explosion occurred, this one mere feet away.

Ellie felt something hit her from behind and found herself falling into nothing.

* * *

Porthos swung open the tavern doors, both pistols raised. D'Artagnan and Athos followed him out, scanning the street outside as they searched for whoever threw the bomb.

"Grimaud?" Aramis asked, his voice hoarse from the smoke. "Marcheaux?"

"We end this, _now_," Porthos growled.

Another explosion shot up into the sky, the fire and smoke curling upwards. All four of them turned to look at it in horror.

"The garrison," Aramis stated, staring at it.

D'Artagnan's eyes widened. "Ellie and Constance," he said, hitting Aramis in panic.

The four of them began running down towards the garrison, dodging the terrified people fleeing from the explosion.

As they turned into the entrance, the horses broke free, charging towards them and they threw themselves against the wall, out of the way.

They came to a halt and stared as the staircase of the garrison, completely on fire, collapsed, burning wood falling down.

"Constance!" D'Artagnan yelled as he looked around, dodging the fires and burning wood. "Ellie!"

The doorway to the wine cellar exploded and D'Artagnan fell onto the ground from the force of it. He began stumbling his way towards the door but Porthos grabbed him, holding him back.

"D'Artagnan!"

"She's in there," D'Artagnan sobbed, trying to fight Porthos. "_They're _in there!"

D'Artagnan slumped against Porthos, tricking the man into thinking he'd stopped fighting. The moment Porthos' grip slackened, D'Artagnan shoved him off and ran inside the building, dodging the fire out the front.

"Stop him!" Athos yelled, joining Porthos as they tried to catch up with their friend.

Another, even larger explosion threw them back onto the ground, splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Porthos scrambled to his feet but Athos grabbed hold of him, holding him back.

"There's nothing in there!" Athos said, holding Porthos back as he cried. "They're gone!"

"Over here!" Aramis yelled, pushing back a pile of wood. "Athos, get over here there's still some alive!"

Athos ran over and helped Aramis and Porthos lift a large piece of timber of two cadets who'd been tied together. Aramis dragged the two out from the fire and over to the wall, away from the fire, as it kept spreading, kneeling down in front of them and tending to their injuries.

"Sylvie!" Aramis yelled as the woman suddenly appeared, a few friends with her. "Help me with these two."

Sylvie handed a bucket to her friend, trying not to be horrified by the burning garrison before her, and knelt down next to Aramis.

Athos ran over to where the stairs used to be, carefully clambering over the broken wood. He spotted a cadet under the word and quickly worked his way over to him. "Clairmont."

Half of Clairmont's had been severely burnt and he was pinned under numerous piles of wood and rubble.

"I'm sorry," Clairmont groaned as Athos knelt down in front of him. "We were overwhelmed."

Athos sighed, looking at the boy sadly. "You are not to blame."

As carefully as he could, Athos lifted the boy up and carried him over to Aramis.

"Who's that?" Aramis asked as he spotted Athos running towards him.

"Clairmont."

Athos gently set Clairmont down against the wall, stepping back as Porthos began untying the boys doublet, reassuring him.

Athos looked around, panting. "This can't be all," he said quietly, looking at the four injured cadets they'd found.

Aramis shook his head. "No one else could have survived."

There was a loud thud and Athos turned to look. A pile of wood was kicked outward and D'Artagnan emerged from inside the garrison. Porthos stood up as D'Artagnan walked towards them carrying Constance in his arms.

"Brujon and Ellie are still down there!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as Porthos ran towards him. "They're still down there!"

Athos jumped to his feet and ran after Porthos into the wine cellar.

"Brujon!" Porthos yelled, stepping over piles of rubble, wood and ceiling. "Ellie?"

"We're here!" Brujon yelled, coughing as he pushed some debris out the way of the door.

Athos and Porthos climbed over to them, squeezing their way through the gap.

"Come on," Porthos said, grabbing Brujon's arm and pulling him out from underneath he rubble. "That's it, up you get."

Athos squeezed past them, climbing over more beams as he reached Ellie. He lifted a few more beams and bricks out of the way and crouched down next to her, carefully removing the rubble and wood lying on top of her.

She was unconscious, her face turned away from him, and Athos couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

He gently turned her face towards him. "Ellie?"

Ellie remained deathly still.

Athos carefully lifted her up into his arms, weaving his way through the rubble as he carried her out the building. He quickly walked over to where Aramis and D'Artagnan were checking on Constance.

He carefully laid Ellie down against the wall, crouching down and checking to see if she was breathing.

"Aramis!" Athos yelled as Ellie still didn't move, her chest remaining still.

Aramis quickly made his way over to them, gently lifting Ellie's head up as he checked for a pulse, pressing a hand to her neck.

"Ellie, come on," he muttered, moving her so that she was leaning against his chest. "Come on, please. Please, don't do this."

D'Artagnan and Porthos had noticed Ellie's lack of response, both watching in concern as Ellie laid against Aramis, lifeless.

Ellie's head lolled to the side as Aramis removed his hand, slowly looking up to meet the eyes of his brothers.

Athos' heart plummeted as he took in Aramis' solemn expression. He looked down at Ellie's soot covered face, her closed eyes, and his shoulders slumped.

"No," D'Artagnan whispered, falling back against Constance as he stared at Ellie.

Porthos reached out and put a hand on Brujon's shoulder as he caught the boy staring at his wife in horror, unable to move from where he was on the floor.

Aramis lowered his head, still holding onto Ellie's limp body as she laid in his lap, still and pale. He placed his hand over hers, moving it so that it was resting on her stomach.

Ellie's hand twitched slightly underneath Aramis' as he let go. Aramis looked down at her, moving his hand to her neck again as he checked for a pulse.

"Ellie?" Aramis whispered, putting a hand to her cheek as her eyes fluttered and he felt a pulse at her neck.

Ellie coughed suddenly, lurching forward as she tried to fight off Aramis, not sure of where she was. She tried to move but found she couldn't as Aramis held her back.

"Ellie, Ellie, it's me, it's me," Aramis said, holding her against him so she didn't hurt herself. "Shush, Ellie, it's just me, you're safe, it's me."

Ellie slumped back against Aramis, exhausted, her eyes drooping. Aramis accepted the water from D'Artagnan and gently pressed it to Ellie's lips, lifting her up so she could take a sip of it. Ellie gulped it down, breathing heavily as she struggled to stay awake.

"You're alright," he whispered, setting the water aside as Ellie slumped back against again, unable to hold herself up. Aramis exhaled softly, resting his chin on Ellie's head as she tried to figure out where she was.

Another explosion rocked the yard and Ellie flinched against Aramis, turning her head to face his chest, as he shielded her from it.

Athos looked over at Aramis and sighed, staring at Ellie as she coughed again, wincing in pain as she tried not to pass out in Aramis' arms.

Ellie looked up at the burning garrison as the roof collapsed, the sound of burning wood falling in on itself echoing out around the night.

* * *

The dawn of the next day showed just how bad things were.

The garrison was burnt out, piles of dead wood and rubble littering the courtyard. The roof at one end had all but collapsed and there was no way of getting inside any of the upstairs part of the garrison.

"We've recovered two wagons," D'Artagnan said, walking up to Athos.

"Some more horses," Sylvie added.

"We have no medical supplies left," Aramis said, sighing heavily.

Athos turned to look at D'Artagnan. "Weapons?"

"No, the armoury was completely destroyed," D'Artagnan replied, shaking his head.

"Listen," Porthos said as he walked up to them, "they must have taken some our gunpowder. The garrison would've gone up twice as fast if it had all been there."

Athos sighed. "We'll take the wounded to Christoph's tavern."

"We're leaving the garrison?" Brujon asked.

"It's not the garrison anymore, Brujon," Ellie replied tiredly, leaning against him. "It's just a shell."

Athos looked at Brujon and Ellie. "This was our home. A place where people came for justice, sanctuary, but it was only ever that – a place. This is not the garrison. Wherever we draw breath, make a stand, save a life, that is the garrison. We are the garrison."

"I don't think I've ever heard you be so philosophical before, Athos," Ellie said quietly, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Athos shook his head at her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she moved to lean on him.

"We have blankets," Sylvie said. "A little food. We'll take it all to the tavern."

"There's some stuff at my house too," Ellie added. "I can go get it."

"I'll come with you," D'Artagnan said, nodding.

Ellie turned, pressing a kiss to Brujon's cheek. "I'll be alright," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Let's get the wagons ready," Constance said, grabbing Brujon's arm and pulling him away, giving Ellie a reassuring nod.

"I'll go to the palace for provisions," Aramis said, turning and heading out the garrison.

Athos and Porthos shared a glance as they surveyed the ruined building around them.

* * *

Ellie hadn't been inside her house for a while. She'd been trusting the cadets who'd been there to look after it and keep it tidy.

"Are you alright?" D'Artagnan asked quietly as Ellie unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"I'm still breathing," she replied. "If that's what you meant."

D'Artagnan grabbed Ellie's wrist, turning her to face him. "You weren't last night. I thought you were dead, Ellie."

Ellie sighed quietly, looking up at D'Artagnan. She could see the fear and concern in his eyes – she'd seen it in all of them last night as she lay in Aramis' arms, trying not to pass out.

"I'm fine, D'Artagnan." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her chest. "See, it's still going."

D'Artagnan smiled softly, pulling Ellie towards him in a hug. Ellie sighed, resting her head against his chest for a moment.

"Come on," she said, pulling away. "Let's find some stuff."

* * *

Ellie took advantage of being back at her house to change out of her dress and into the spare uniform she had lying around made out of D'Artagnan's old doublet and one of Brujon's shirts.

As soon as she arrived at the tavern, Ellie made a beeline over to where Clairmont was lying.

"Hey," she said, gently grabbing his hand.

"Hey," Clairmont whispered, shaking with pain.

Ellie quietly shushed him, stroking his hair as he gripped her hand tightly. "You're alright, Clairmont."

Clairmont winced and groaned. "Ellie, I know when you're lying." He opened his eyes again and stared at her. "How bad?"

Ellie exhaled slowly as her eyes began burning. She wiped away a tear and looked down at Clairmont. "Well, the ladies will be fawning all over you," she replied, chuckling tearfully.

"They did anyway," Clairmont replied, trying to smile.

Ellie sniffed, wiping away another tear. "You'll be flirting at them in no time."

Clairmont sighed quietly, his eyes closing again. "I doubt it."

Ellie turned away, letting go of his hand. She leant against the table, looking up at the ceiling as she struggled not to breakdown in the middle of the tavern.

Porthos walked over and put a gentle hand on Ellie's shoulder, standing next to her. She turned to face him and buried her face in his chest, hugging him tightly as she struggled to keep her composure.

"It's alright, Ellie," Porthos whispered, stroking her hair. "Come on, I need you. If you start crying, then I'll go and then where will we be?"

Ellie laughed quietly, stepping back and wiping her face, sweeping her hair back. "I'm alright," she said quietly, nodding.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Porthos asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry as Ellie sighed heavily.

"Both," Ellie admitted sadly. She exhaled loudly, putting her hands on her hips as she looked away for a moment. "Alright," she said, turning back and looking at Porthos. "I'm good."

Porthos nodded and walked over to where Athos, D'Artagnan and Aramis were all standing. Ellie slipped in between Aramis and D'Artagnan, grateful that they all ignored her red eyes and blotchy face.

"What's happening?" She asked, looking at them.

"Grimaud's got Sylvie and the rest of the refugees. If we don't go to him, he's going to kill her first and then everyone else," Aramis said.

"Luckily, he thinks you two are dead," Porthos finished. "So, you two, take out as many as you can but keep it quiet. All the time they think you're dead, we've got the upper hand and we'll keep their eyes on us."

"Aramis," Constance called from where she was standing next to Clairmont.

Ellie turned to look at her and quickly made her way back over to Clairmont, standing next to Brujon as Aramis followed her.

"Hi, again," Ellie whispered, stroking Clairmont's hair as he trembled in pain and breathed heavily.

"Hello," Clairmont mumbled. "I'm not sure how your husband feels about this flirting, Lizzie."

Ellie smiled, feeling the tears beginning to burn her eyes again. "Nah, he's fine with it."

Aramis nudged Ellie with his elbow. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"I'm not leaving him," Ellie replied firmly, gripping Clairmont's hand tightly.

Aramis nodded, cleaning his hands with a fresh rag. "Alright, then."

Ellie stood there and held onto Clairmont's hand as he screamed in pain as Aramis tried to get the rest of the shrapnel out of his wound. She looked up at the ceiling, not wanting Clairmont to see her tears as she struggled to contain herself.

Aramis wrapped a fresh bandage around Clairmont's leg and stepped back, sighing. "Stay with him."

Ellie recognised the tone in his voice and felt her heart shatter. She crouched down next to Clairmont, still holding his hand. "You better not die until I get back," she whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

"Is that a threat?" Clairmont asked, panting.

"Only if you don't die," Ellie replied. She kissed his cheek on more time and stood up. She looked at Brujon and Constance, pressing her lips together. "Look after him for me," she said quietly. "If…you know…" she sighed. "Just, please."

Brujon grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Go do your job, Ellie," he said quietly. "I promise."

Ellie nodded, inhaling deeply. She turned around and walked over to Athos and D'Artagnan, picking up a pistol.

"If Marcheaux's there," Ellie said darkly, putting the pistols onto her weapons belt, "he's mine."

D'Artagnan and Athos nodded, not wanting to mess with her.

"Understood," D'Artagnan replied.

Ellie turned around and marched out of the tavern, allowing herself one glance back at Clairmont before she turned on her musketeer head. She sighed, hand covering her sword handle.

"I'm done playing by the rules," she said to D'Artagnan as they split off from the rest of the group. "We're doing this _my way_."


	16. Chapter 16

From where they were hiding, D'Artagnan and Ellie could see where Porthos and Aramis had been dragged off to. They'd been forced against a wall with four Red Guards standing opposite them, two loading up their pistols.

Ellie had clambered up high, crouching down behind a door in the building above where the guards were standing.

"What happened to the last wishes of a condemned man?" Aramis asked, holding at his hands.

"Don't listen to him," Porthos replied. "He'll only want to pray. Shoot!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Aramis exclaimed. "I was thinking more of a hearty meal."

Ellie jumped down from the building above, D'Artagnan emerging from below her. She silently tackled one of the guards to the ground, slitting his throat with her dagger.

Aramis and Porthos both jumped forward and fought off the other two as D'Artagnan took the fourth one out.

With all four men down, Ellie stood up, dusted her hands off and wiped the blood from her dagger.

Aramis took Porthos' pistol off him and raised both into the air, firing them one after another to trick Grimaud into thinking they'd been executed.

Ellie kept herself hidden as she snuck around the corner to where Sylvie and Athos were being held. As soon as she spotted them, she fired her pistol at one of the guards, hitting him in the chest.

Seeing their back up arrive, Athos and Sylvie fought off the men holding them, Sylvie shoving Grimaud into the wall behind her before running out the way as D'Artagnan quickly took her place.

Ellie caught sight of Marcheaux as he shoved Athos out of the way and ran over, slamming him into the wall and punching him in the stomach. Marcheaux shoved Ellie into a crate, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards.

Seeing his chance, he ran away from them, towards the middle of the settlement.

Ellie stood up, unsheathing her sword and shoving her hair out of her face.

"You good?" D'Artagnan asked as he finished off the last guard.

"I will be," Ellie growled, running after Marcheaux.

"Follow her!" Athos yelled at D'Artagnan as he chased after Grimaud.

Ellie weaved her way through the settlement, following Marcheaux as he tried to escape. Ellie came to a halt in the centre of the settlement as the refuges surrounded Marcheaux, pointing their rakes and axes at him, cutting off any escape.

"Surrender, Marcheaux," Ellie panted, pointing her sword at his back. "But, if you don't it means more fun for me."

"Surrender, to you?"

Ellie smiled sinisterly. "Who else?"

"How many of your cadets did we burn in the fire?" Marcheaux asked, finally turning to face her.

He lunged but Ellie met his sword with hers, swiping it to the side. She pushed him up against the stairs, pointing her sword at his neck.

"Perhaps it was for the best," Marcheaux said. He lunged again, swinging Ellie's sword to the left, causing her to stumble.

Ellie regained her footing, swiping back at Marcheaux.

"Those cowards would never have made Musketeers," Marcheaux continued.

Ellie lunged forward, meeting every one of Marcheaux attacks at her. "They were all Musketeers, Marcheaux," she growled.

She side stepped towards the wall and swung her sword at Marcheaux's arm, slicing it.

Marcheaux swore in pain, turning around as he cursed.

"You forget, Marcheaux," Ellie called, watching him, aware of her audience of refugees, D'Artagnan and Aramis. "I've been here longer then you. I know your type and what you are!"

Marcheaux made a feeble attempt to lunge at her but Ellie met every single stroke, pushing him back against the wall.

"You can no longer hide behind Feron," she said, swinging her sword and swiping Marcheaux's out of his hand. "Or Grimaud! They all abandoned you to save themselves yet you're still here."

Ellie threw her sword to the side and stood in front of Marcheaux, panting. Marcheaux threw himself at her but she blocked him easily, stepping to the side and shoving Marcheaux into the crates behind him.

She reached up and pulled down a chain, wrapping it around her hand.

"See, Marcheaux," Ellie called as he stumbled to his feet. "I've lived with people like you. I've been with people like you. They all tried to take me down, yet I appear to still be alive."

Ellie whipped Marcheaux with the length of chain as he stumbled around. Marcheaux groaned in pain, holding his arm to him as he struggled to stay upright.

"That was for Sylvie and the hell you've put her through," Ellie yelled, kicking Marcheaux out of the way as she stumbled. She swung the chain again, hitting him on the leg. "That was for Clairmont and my cadets!"

Marcheaux was struggling now. He was stumbling all over the place and Ellie knew she'd won.

But she wasn't finished yet.

She swung the chain again, hitting Marcheaux across the face. "That was for Treville!" She yelled, stepping backward.

Marcheaux lunged at her one more time but Ellie was ready, catching him and turning so she had the chain across his throat.

"And this?" She chuckled. "This one is for me."

She spun Marcheaux around and pushed him. Marcheaux lost his balance and fell onto the rake in the middle of the yard. He weakly lifted his head up before it fell back down. Ellie chucked the chain onto top of him, panting heavily.

She looked up at D'Artagnan and Aramis, both of whom were wearing satisfied smirks on their faces as they stared down at the body of what used to be Marcheaux.

* * *

"I cannot believe you knew and didn't tell us," Aramis pouted, glaring at Ellie.

"Sylvie asked me not to!" Ellie exclaimed, smiling.

"I wasn't sure how to tell him," Sylvie admitted.

"I'm terrified," Athos said quietly, shaking his head. Ellie chuckled, nudging him. "And elated," he added looking at Sylvie fondly.

"We're all elated," Aramis replied, smiling, "for both of you."

"All three of you," Porthos added.

"No child could wish for better parents," D'Artagnan said.

"Or uncles," Porthos replied, smirking.

"Hey!" Ellie exclaimed. "No child could wish for a better aunt, either."

"And if it's a boy we'll teach him how to fight," D'Artagnan added.

"And if it's a girl?" Sylvie exclaimed.

Athos smiled. "We'll teach her how to fight off the boys."

"And I'll teach how to fight off her uncles," Ellie added, winking at Porthos, D'Artagnan and Aramis as they squawked indignantly.

Sylvie sighed happily, still smiling. "I've got to get the supplies to Constance."

"You need to rest," Athos replied, putting a hand on her stomach protectively.

"I'm with child, Athos," Sylvie reminded, grabbing his hand. "Not without use."

D'Artagnan chuckled. "I'll come with you."

Porthos chuckled, patting Athos on the back.

Athos grabbed Porthos' shoulder. "Thank you," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Your plane saved their lives."

Porthos nodded, putting a hand on Athos' neck and hugging him.

"Athos getting emotional, that's new," Ellie muttered, picking her sword up and beginning to walk away. "By the way, when I say aunt, I mean the cool aunt who shows up with presents and slightly drunk."

Athos shook his head, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I thought you didn't like children."

"I don't!" Ellie replied. "So, don't expect me to be of any use other than for providing wine and relief to you and Sylvie when it all inevitably goes downhill."

Athos shoved Ellie to the side, the woman bumping into Aramis as she giggled at Athos.

* * *

Ellie turned the corner to Christoph's tavern and stopped suddenly, staring at Brujon. D'Artagnan and Aramis bumped into her, both frowning.

"Ellie?" Aramis asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie just stared at Brujon as he nodded once, confirming what she had already figured out from his face.

D'Artagnan looked up, glancing between Ellie and Brujon, realisation dawning on him. "Oh, Ellie," he whispered, putting a hand on her waist.

Ellie just stared, not wanting it to be true. She felt D'Artagnan's hand on her waist, Aramis grabbing her arm, but didn't register them walking her inside the tavern.

Someone forced her to sit down on a chair and she felt D'Artagnan sit next to her, hand on her knee.

"Here," Aramis said, crouching down in front of her and handing her a cup of wine.

"He wasn't meant to die," Ellie whispered, gripping the cup tightly. "None of this was meant to be happen. He was meant to…" Ellie broke herself off with a sob and D'Artagnan pulled her into his side, holding her tightly as she cried.

"Ellie and Clairmont had planned to travel to New England in a few years," Brujon said quietly, standing behind Aramis. "When he got commissioned, they were going to buy a boat with whatever money they had and go." Brujon sighed. "I guess now that'll never happen."

Aramis sighed, turning to look at Ellie as she sobbed in D'Artagnan's arms, no longer caring who saw. "No," he muttered. "No, I guess it won't."

* * *

Ellie looked up as Brujon walked into their room, giving her a tired smile.

With Marcheaux dead, the Red Guard disbanded and Grimaud nowhere to be seen, the cadets who weren't injured had moved back into Ellie's house. Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan and Athos had all also moved into the back room, Sylvie, Elodie and Constance joining them, until they found somewhere else to stay.

"Are you alright?" Brujon asked quietly, sitting down next to her on the bed.

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered.

Brujon nodded to the letter Ellie was holding. "What's that?"

Ellie handed it to him. "The Queen. She got word that my sister's passed away, naming me in her will as her next of kin."

Brujon looked up at her. "What?"

Ellie nodded. "I'm now, technically, a Lady." She sighed. "I own this stupid house in the country, this house, another one in Saint – Antoine and I have a stupid amount of money."

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked, folding the letter back up.

"I don't want the houses," Ellie replied. "I'm tempted to just give them away." She paused. "Brujon, there's enough money to buy a ship. Not a crappy one either but a good one. One that would get us to New England."

"Would you do it?" Brujon asked, looking at her. "Leave Paris?"

"Paris was never truly my home," Ellie replied, smiling. "That was the Garrison…and my brothers. Given that they're probably all going to be leaving soon…there's nothing really keeping me here."

Ellie stood up and sighed as she walked up to her bedroom window. "I've always dreamed of leaving Paris and seeing the world beyond it, Brujon. But now I've got the means to, I almost don't want to."

Brujon stood up and wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist, kissing her head. "They would still be here. Paris would still be here."

"I know." She turned around to look at him. "Would you come with me? If I did go, I mean."

Brujon nodded. "Of course, I would, Ellie. I'm with you until the end of the line, you know that."

Ellie smiled, standing on her tip toes as she kissed him. Brujon lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him, still kissing him.

* * *

The street outside Notre Dame was packed to the brim with people all wanting to see the Queen. Notre Dame itself was even fuller, every inch of space filled with people wanting to hear the Queen's blessing speech.

Ellie walked at the back of the group, in between Porthos and Aramis, guarding the Queen and the King.

She tried not to look at all the ships lining the river beside her as she walked, instead trying to focus on her job and not her wishful thinking.

She glanced at Brujon who was behind her and he raised an eyebrow, knowing _exactly _what she was thinking.

Ellie sighed quietly, turning back to face the Queen. She frowned as she saw Constance trying to make her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving everyone out the way.

"Constance?" Ellie asked, stepping around Aramis and meeting her friend as she ran up to her.

"Constance, what's wrong?" D'Artagnan asked, catching his wife.

"Grimaud," Constance replied, pointing to Notre Dame.

"Where?" D'Artagnan asked, signalling for the parade to stop.

"In there," Constance replied.

"We're missing half our gun powder," Ellie said quietly, looking at Athos.

"If he's got it," Porthos added.

Athos sighed. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"_Everyone_?" Constance asked, looking at them in horror.

"Do it, now," Athos ordered, ushering Constance and Porthos towards the cathedral.

Ellie gave Brujon a quick glance before she followed after Athos and D'Artagnan.

"Don't even think about it," she replied as she saw both of them about to object. "I'm coming."

The three of them ran through Notre Dame, dodging the fleeing people. They turned a corner and ran down the stairs to the catacombs below.

"He's here," Ellie said, pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor as she quickly dumped her cloak and hat on the floor.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan yelled, catching sight of a burnt-out fuse on the floor.

Athos' eyes widened and he pushed both of them. "Quickly."

They ran off in different directions, following the burnt-out fuses.

Ellie skidded to a halt, ripping one out the barrel of gunpowder just before the spark hit, swinging the fuse around to blow it out. She turned around and found another, ripping that one out as well.

With the fuses defused, Ellie pulled out her pistol and began searching for Grimaud.

The catacombs were dark, making it near impossible to see anything that was happening.

Ellie quietly walked down the stairs, grabbing a torch off the wall as she passed, and using it to lit the room a little more. Athos and D'Artagnan quickly caught up with her, both flanking her as they walked down.

Ellie split off from Athos and D'Artagnan, turning down a side passage through the catacomb. She had a pistol raised, resting it against the handle of the torch for balance.

Everything echoed down in the catacombs which didn't help Ellie's nerves as she walked down the never-ending corridor.

She paused at the end of one corridor, trying to figure out if she'd heard something or not.

Ellie swung around, firing her pistol as Grimaud snuck up behind her. She waved the torch at him, causing Grimaud to stumble back before he re-gained his footing and shoved her up against the wall, hand going around her neck.

Ellie choked, frantically trying to free herself from Grimaud's grasp. She kicked his side and Grimaud yelped, dropping her too the floor.

She scrambled over to her sword, coughing violently. Ellie turned around as Grimaud recovered, picking up his sword and charging at her.

Ellie couldn't grab her sword and turned to face Grimaud as he raised his sword up to swing down at her.

He stopped suddenly as Athos and D'Artagnan ran in. Grimaud turned and fled down the corridor, D'Artagnan and Athos following after him.

"No," Athos said, stopping D'Artagnan from following him.

D'Artagnan frowned. "_What_?"

"I need this," Athos said quietly. "I _need _this."

D'Artagnan sighed but relented. "I will _not _raise your child, Athos," D'Artagnan warned as Athos turned to go.

Athos looked back and nodded before he ran after Grimaud.

D'Artagnan turned around and spotted Ellie leaning against the wall, still trying to gain her breath back.

"Ellie," he muttered, kneeling next to her. He grabbed her face and titled her to face him. "You alright?"

There were red marks where Grimaud's hand had been and D'Artagnan could tell that it wasn't going to bruise prettily. He put a hand on her cheek, stroking her face gently as she coughed again.

Ellie nodded as she cleared her throat. "He got you good," she said, nodding to the cut along D'Artagnan's cheek. "At least it highlights your cheekbones."

D'Artagnan shook his head, chuckling. "You're fine, then," he said, pulling Ellie to her feet, supporting her with a hand on her waist.

"Oh, I'm _peachy,_" Ellie replied, smiling at him. She looked behind at where Athos had gone. "Should we go check on him?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "He'll hate us if he hasn't killed him."

"I'd rather Athos hate me then Sylvie," Ellie replied quietly, picking up her sword and turning down the corridor.

* * *

Athos was sitting against a wall next to a large pool of water, soaking wet, Grimaud's dead body lying at his feet.

"It's done," Athos said tiredly, looking at them.

Ellie slid down the wall opposite him, looking at Grimaud's body.

"Are we sure this time?" She asked quietly. "You did hold him under there for long enough? He isn't about to jump up and stab you?"

Athos chuckled quietly. "I'm sure."

Ellie nodded. "Good."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: six years later, three stories and countless words, Ellie's story has come to its end. Thank you to everyone for supporting my first ever fanficition and for putting up with me and my sporadic updating schedule. **

**Ellie, hun, I'm going to miss you**

* * *

"Today, my faith was rewarded, but the time has come to restore yours."

Ellie stood next to Brujon, cloak over one shoulder, hat on her head, doublet pulled up as high as possible to hide the bruises on her neck.

The Queen and the King stood at the front of Notre Dame facing the thousands of people packed inside it.

The five of them, Constance, Sylvie, Elodie and Brujon were in a line in front of the Queen. Athos had his cloak wrapped around him; his hair still wet from his fight in the water with Grimaud. D'Artagnan's cut on his cheek had yet to stop bleeding but was evidently going to scar and Ellie couldn't talk properly without falling into a coughing fit.

When Aramis had spotted the three of them, he'd sighed despairingly and rolled his eyes.

"You are our future," the Queen continued, "the people of Paris and you will always find justice with her walls. A Queen has many protectors, but, for too long, you have had none. That is why I am disbanding my Musketeers." The five of them all glanced at each other in confusion, waiting for the Queen to continue. "And reforming them as _your _Musketeers."

Notre Dame burst into applause at the Queen's words.

"She had me for a moment," Ellie whispered to Brujon as she clapped.

"Their depleted ranks will be redrawn from the very streets they are to protect. And, under their watchful eye, Paris will _always _be safe."

* * *

Aa they walked out of Notre Dame, Ellie silently handed D'Artagnan a handkerchief as she noticed the cut on his cheek start bleeding again.

"Is it still going?" He asked accepting it and dabbing his cut.

"I'm impressed," Ellie replied, smiling. "Your first proper scar."

"I have plenty of scars."

"Nah, this one is a proper one," Ellie replied, winking at him.

They stopped outside the Queen's carriage as Aramis lifted the King inside it.

"Are you my new servant, Aramis?" He asked.

Aramis chuckled. "He's funny. Like his father." He looked up at the Queen as he registered what he'd said.

"Porthos?" The Queen said, changing the conversation quickly. Porthos looked up, turning to face her. "You will return to the front as General du Vallon."

Ellie smiled at Porthos, unable to contain her excitement as she patted him on the back.

"Show our soldiers they fight for a country where _any _man can rise if his talent merit it," the Queen continued.

"You honour me, Majesty," Porthos said, bowing down.

The Queen turned, smiling at Athos. "Rebuild the garrison, Captain." She turned and stepped inside her carriage, accepting the hand Aramis offered her, and sat down opposite her son. "Aramis? I'd like you take Treville's place as First Minister."

Aramis sighed, looking at the King. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said quietly.

"Take time," the Queen replied. "Consider." Aramis bowed and stepped back as the Queen sat back. "Oh, Elizabeth?"

Ellie walked up to her, frowning slightly. "Your Majesty?"

The Queen smiled at her. "I'm just wondering if you've given my letter any thought?"

Ellie sighed, glancing behind her for a second. "I have. I don't think I'll be keeping it."

The Queen nodded. "Of course, it is yours, Elizabeth. Or should I say Lady Beckett?" Ellie lowered her head slightly and the Queen's eyes widened slightly. "You haven't told them?"

Ellie shook her head. "Not yet. I'm going to," she added quickly. "I think I know who I'm going to give it to."

The Queen nodded again, sitting back in her seat. "It's yours, Lady Beckett, to do with as you wish."

Ellie stepped back as the carriage pulled away, coming to a stop next to Aramis.

"What was that about?" Aramis asked, pulling Ellie's arm and frowning.

Ellie sighed, looking at him. "I'll explain it all over a bottle of wine," she replied.

* * *

They were one bottle of wine down and Ellie had yet to work up the courage to tell them. She kept looking at Brujon for help, her husband just shrugging whenever he caught her.

Eventually Sylvie, who hadn't missed the distressed looks Ellie kept sending her husband, put Ellie out of her misery.

"So, what did the Queen want with you?" Sylvie asked as Ellie finished her third cup.

Ellie sighed, leaning back in her chair, glancing at Brujon. "I had a sister."

"You had several," D'Artagnan replied.

Ellie glared at him. She sighed again. "I don't know how to explain this," she muttered, pouring herself another cup. "Alright, turns out that one of my many sisters escaped the fire."

Porthos choked in his wine. "_What_?"

Ellie nodded. "I know. Along with my arsehole of a brother, she fled the fire. Except she didn't go on a murderous revenge spree."

"So, what happened to her?" Constance asked, intrigued.

"She changed her name and married a lord," Ellie replied.

"Seriously?" Aramis exclaimed.

Ellie nodded. "Ahuh. She married this lord - can't remember who - and she's happy. Until he signs up for the war and gets killed in the first siege."

"This is a rollercoaster," Porthos muttered.

"It gets worse," Ellie chuckled. "So, they never had any children so it's just my sister in this huge estate. Because she was his second wife and didn't come from nobility, some of his estate had to be handed over to the Crown. Which is how the Queen found out about my sister. Anyway, a couple of months ago, my sister kills herself by throwing herself off a bridge – don't worry Elodie," Ellie said, catching sight of Elodie's horrified expression, "this isn't the weirdest thing my family's done."

"It's true," Porthos muttered.

"Her brother was a maniac who tried to murder me," D'Artagnan added.

"And they ran a circus," Athos said. "Which I think Ellie has yet to leave judging from her self-sacrificing nature."

"Anyway!" Ellie exclaimed, laughing. "Turns out my sister knew I existed and named me in her will as her next of kin."

D'Artagnan stared at her. "You're kidding."

Ellie shook her head. "Nope. I get all of her land, all of her money and her title."

"Which is why the Queen called you Lady Beckett," Aramis replied, nodding. "Well, that's amazing Ellie!"

"Yeah, except I don't want any of it," Ellie replied, shutting Aramis' celebration down.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Constance asked.

"Well, I thought I could give it to you four," Ellie said, looking at D'Artagnan, Constance, Sylvie and Athos.

"Excuse me?" D'Artagnan said, staring at her.

"Think about it!" Ellie exclaimed, sitting forward. "There's this massive estate with miles of land and numerous houses, you could live there and never see anyone! There's a house near the garrison for you and Constance. I'm never going to use it, am I? I'd rather it went to someone who cares about it and used it for the good of the people! I'd still be the owner so you wouldn't have to worry about that but apart from that I don't care _what_ you do with it."

Ellie stared at the four of them as they looked to one another.

"Why us?" Athos asked after a while.

"Because you've done so much for me, it's time I did something for you," Ellie replied, smiling. "And I've put the money aside so I can use it for your children because I'm never going to use it." She turned to Brujon, lowering her voice. "Well, what's left of it, anyway."

"Ellie, are you sure about this?" Constance asked, looking at her intently.

"Constance, I've never been so sure about anything before in my life," Ellie replied, smiling. "Take it, demolish it, ruin it – I don't care. Just don't be surprised if I pop round from time to time."

Athos stood up and walked around the table, bringing Ellie into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her head.

Ellie smiled, kissing his cheek. "Don't be, Athos," she whispered. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

Ellie sighed quietly as she stood in between Athos and Aramis in the ruined remains of the garrison.

They were all bidding their farewells to one another.

Porthos was headed to the front with a fresh batch of soldiers, Athos and Sylvie were headed up to Ellie's estate outside of Paris, Aramis was off to the palace and Constance and D'Artagnan were staying at the garrison – D'Artagnan as Captain.

"Brujon," Porthos called, waving the man over.

Brujon glanced at Ellie as he passed, her knowing smile the only clue he got as he stood before Porthos. "General?"

"I'm going to the front," Porthos said. "Prepare my horse." Brujon nodded, turning to go. "And prepare one for yourself," Porthos added.

Brujon frowned, glancing at his wife again as she giggled quietly. "But I'm not a musketeer, general."

Constance smiled. "Aren't you?"

She handed D'Artagnan the pauldron as Brujon stared at it in awe. D'Artagnan walked over and gave it to Brujon, patting him on the back.

"You deserve that," he said, looking him in the eye.

Brujon nodded, holding it carefully as he looked up at them.

"What you waiting for?" Porthos asked, smiling.

Brujon nodded again, running a finger over his pauldron. "Thank you, General," he whispered. "But I can't accept it," he said quietly.

"What, why not?" Porthos asked, frowning.

Ellie stared at Brujon, shaking her head. "No. Nope, _not _happening."

Brujon turned to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm coming with you, Ellie."

Ellie shook her head, blinking back the tears beginning to fall. "But this was _your_ dream. You worked so hard for it, Brujon."

Brujon smiled. "It wasmy dream. And then you came along." He took her other hand, holding it tightly. "Its' just like we said. _Until the end of the line_. No matter where we go, we will always be together. In sickness and in health. On land or at sea."

Ellie sniffed, smiling. "Are you sure?" She whispered quietly, looking at him carefully.

Brujon nodded. "I knew from the moment you bought that ship that I'd be going with you."

"What ship?" Porthos exclaimed, staring at the two of them. "Is anyone else very confused?"

Ellie chuckled, turning to face her friends. "So, I bought a ship, yesterday. A proper one with sails and stuff. It'll get me to New England."

Aramis smiled at her sadly. "You're still going to do it?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. Clairmont would want me to. Besides, you're all going off on your own adventures…it's about time I found mine." She nodded to her pauldron, sniffing slightly. "I guess I should give this back, then."

D'Artagnan stepped forward and hugged Ellie tightly, lifting her off the floor. "You will _always _be a musketeer, Ellie," he whispered fiercely. "Don't ever think otherwise." D'Artagnan let go, looking at Brujon. He stepped forward and hugged him as well. "You too, Brujon. Just, look after her, hey?"

"I can look after myself!" Ellie exclaimed as she wiped away the tears falling down her face.

"Always," Brujon replied quietly. He turned to face the rest of the group, shifting slightly at the fierce expressions on their faces.

"Don't be mean," Ellie said, walking up to Porthos and hugging him tightly, letting the tears fall freely. "It was my idea, anyway." She sniffed, trying to maintain some composure. "Stay safe," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"No promises," Porthos whispered back, kissing her head. He held her by her shoulders for a minute, taking her in. "God, I'm so proud of you."

Ellie laughed tearfully, wiping her eyes. "Don't be nice to me, I'll cry even more then," she whispered. "Just, please, for the love of god, promise me you'll be safe."

Porthos nodded, kissing her cheek as she let go. "I promise, Ellie."

Ellie smiled, wiping her face with her hand as she turned to face Elodie. "Elodie, keep him in check."

Elodie nodded at her with a smile. "Promise."

Athos came up behind her and Ellie turned, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as she tried to hold back the tears. Athos rested his chin on top of hers, kissing her hair as she clung to him.

"I'll be back," Ellie whispered, letting go of him.

Athos squeezed her tightly, kissing her cheek as she stepped back. "I know you will. I'm making you godmother."

Ellie chuckled, wiping her eyes once again, "God help your child, then."

Sylvie stepped forward, hugging Ellie tightly as the two women tried hard not to burst into tears there and then.

"Thank you, for everything," Sylvie whispered quietly, giving Ellie a final squeeze.

Ellie smiled at her. "It was my pleasure," she replied, grabbing her hand.

Ellie turned to face Aramis, not trusting herself to speak as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Technically, you're not going anywhere," she began, "so I don't need to say goodbye." She looked up at him.

Aramis smiled, his eyes glistening with tears. "Then I'll do it," he said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head as she felt more tears fall down her face.

Ellie buried her face in his neck as she struggled to keep herself from breaking down. She sighed heavily as she let him go. "Look after her," she whispered into his ear just before she stepped away.

"Always," Aramis replied, winking.

Ellie turned to D'Artagnan for a final time, feeling her mask finally breaking apart. "I hate you for making this so hard," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm not the one going," he quipped, chuckling when Ellie cried a little harder.

"Don't break anything whilst I'm gone," she said softly, stepping back and smiling despite the tears cascading down her face. "And keep them all in check."

"Of course," D'Artagnan replied, saluting.

"The last one wasn't for you," she informed him as she hugged Constance tightly, feeling her friend beginning to cry too.

"They won't know what's hit them," Constance said, sniffing as they let go of one another.

Ellie inhaled deeply, trying not to break down crying, as she took in her family of ten years. She held out her hand, a smile on her face. "All for one?"

Porthos, Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan put their hands-on top of hers, smiling through the tears.

"And one for all," they finished together, dropping their hands.

Ellie took a deep breath, swallowing down the tears as she turned around, away from her family, taking her husband's arm.

As they walked out of the Garrison for the last time, Ellie stopped in the archway, turning back to look at them one more time.

She gave them all a beaming smile despite the tears and a small wave before turning away and heading towards the harbor.

As she stood at the bow of the ship, watching as they slowly left the port, she looked back on the city she'd called her home for the majority of her life, an ache in her chest.

The people on the harbor were still waving even though Ellie could no longer properly make them out. She waved at them once more before turning away, unable to see them anymore. Brujon appeared next to her, smiling at her, his musketeer pauldron sitting proudly on his shoulder.

They both walked forward to the bow of the ship, facing the horizon as the flag of House Beckett flew high above them.

Elizabeth Beckett glanced behind her one last time and _smiled_.


End file.
